The Ice Duo
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: During the Wave Mission, Naruto uses Kyuubi's power to heal Haku, with unexpected results. In the following days, he re-evalutes his life and comes to one conclusion: he has to forsake the Leaf Village if he wants to grow strong enough to protect his last precious person. Bloodline Naruto. Serious, Strong Naruto and Haku. Dark Naruto. Dark Haku. NaruxFemHaku. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**The Ice Duo**

**Prologue: How it Begins**

**A/N: Hey, Orpheus here! This is my first story on fanfiction… ever. So please, no flames. Anyways, I won't overload you with a giant Author note here, but read at the bottom if you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I got over, so you should too.**

"Yo" Normal speech

"_Yo_" Normal thought

"**Yo" **Boss Summon/ Biju speech

"_**Yo" **_Boss Summon/Biju thought

**Jutsu**

Nami no Kuni, Land of the Waves, was celebrating, as they'd been doing for three days. Gato was dead, all thanks to Zabuza Momichi and the Konoha nin. Each of which was reacting differently to what had happened. All the ones living that is.

All but two were outside Tazuna's house.

The jonin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi, had his nose in the latest edition of Icha Icha, giggling perversely behind his mask. The Uchiha heir and prodigy, Sasuke, was attempting to recreate some Jutsus he'd seen during the bridge battle. He already had passed out once while attempting the **Suiryudan** (Water Dragon Bullet), so attempted the far easier **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Technique). The bubblegum-haired banshee and daughter of the Head of the civilian council, Haruno Sakura, was watching said prodigy with hearts in her eyes, quiet for once.

Only two ninja were missing. Three if you count the now deceased Momichi Zabuza. The only ones missing were Uzumaki Naruto and his recently healed friend, Yuki Haku. Both were in the same room, one watching the other, waiting for her to wake up. No one would ever recognize the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though. Not with how much he had changed.

Sitting completely still in his chair, Naruto was no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit. Instead, he had recently traded it out for a black shirt with a fishnet shirt over it, black ANBU-style pants, and a dark ankle-length trenchcoat. His spiky blonde hair had changed to blonde with streaks of red and black to it and his eyes were now a grayish-blue. On his back he wore Zabuza's cleaver of a sword, the zabuto called Kubikiri Houcho. His skin had become almost as pale as his Hyoton-using friend's and there was a distinct… frostiness to his gaze. He was changed.

So was Haku. Her clothes were still those of her Hunter nin persona, minus the mask, and with a large hole where Kakashi's chidori had struck her. Her hair had grown to reach the middle of her back and was her usual black with streaks of red and blonde. Her skin had darkened a little to match Naruto's new shade. The two teenagers had changed drastically over three days, although… only one was conscious to think about what that meant.

And think Naruto had. He was remembering everything in his life, looking at it with a logical viewpoint that seemed to emerge since the healing of Haku. He didn't like what he felt.

'_They don't care about me. Not a single one of them. Konoha hates me. The Hokage only keeps me to keep other villages in line. Iruka? Probably under orders of the Hokage to keep me loyal to the village. The villagers definitely want me out. They beat me only a weekly basis, try to kill me on my birthday for some petty revenge for something I didn't even do. Why should I decide to help them? Why should I care about the Leaf?' _Naruto shook his head, repressing his traumatic childhood to think about the mission.

It had been an eye-opener. Sakura wasn't smart, just scared. Sasuke wasn't powerful without his precious Sharingan, even then, Haku had easily taken him out. Kakashi didn't want to teach Team 7 anything. No… Konoha didn't matter anymore. Hell, the council would never make the 'demon' Hokage anyway, never allow it anyways. What did that leave him? Naruto had only one precious person left, Haku-chan. So he waited for her to wake up, hoping she would come with him.

He still remembered everything after she had fallen to Kakashi's chidori.

Flashback Start

_Naruto watched as Haku slumped to the ground, barely alive. "Zabuza-sama…" she muttered. Somehow or another, Naruto had managed to get at her side, catching her before she fell completely. He chalked it up to Kyuubi's chakra._

_ The blonde stared at the hole in her body, eyes brimming with tears. "H-haku… no. No. NO! Why?" He was vigorously shaking his head, tears splashing the floor, as the girl smiled to him weakly, gripping his hand._

_ "Naru-to… I'm s-sorry. Z-zabuza-s-sama is my mas-master. I am b-but a… a tool. I ha-ad to save him." Tears fell from Naruto to Haku's face._

_ "Haku… you're my first friend. You can't go. You can't leave me!" He gripped her hand tightly then whispered. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She looked at him._

_ "I am s-sorry, Naru-to…" Naruto's despair was reaching its max._

_ 'No, no, no, no, NO! Why can't I ever be happy? Why do I have to be alone?' He thought, not expecting an answer, let alone a solution._

_**"Kit, you can… save her. I can give you the chakra to heal her. It will change you though. Change both of you forever." **__Naruto didn't even hesitate. 'Do it, Kyuubi! Heal her!' he commanded his tenant and placed his hand over her wound as red chakra surrounded his body and funneled into her. Soon the wound began closing quickly, blood was replenished, and no scar even remained. While this was happening… Naruto began seeing images. Hearing voices. Watching scenes unfold._

_ He saw Haku's birth. Her first years, while not as good as a clan heir's, still happy enough. Then her discovering her bloodline limit, and the ensuing murder of her mother by her father, then Haku killing her own father to protect herself. Years on the streets of Kiri, all alone, complete sadness. Zabuza-sama. The missing nin that took her in, fed her, protected her, trained her. Years of doing assassination jobs and collecting bounties on other missing-nin. Traveling the world, acting as Zabuza's tool. The Wave job to kill the bridge builder. Making a friend in Naruto, giving her two precious people. Then fighting in the dome, protecting Zabuza… her final words… _

_ He saw Haku's life._

_ "Naru-to…" he heard from below him from a weak, but recovering Haku. "Don't listen to them… you're no demon… don't ;et them ruin you…" the blonde gasped. 'She knows… but doesn't hate me?' he smiled and nodded, laying her down. When he turned around he saw a massacre. He hadn't heard anyone move, but Zabuza was nowstanding in the middle of a pile of dead bandits, sword through none other than Gato._

_ "Zabuza… helped us?" And then the Demon of the Bloody Mist fell over, bleeding profusely. "Kakashi!" Naruto saw his Cyclops of a teacher on the other side of the bridge, a pile of bandits around him as well._

_ "Oh, you're up Naruto." Said blonde looked at Zabuza's still form. "He helped us… but I think he's dead Naruto. Gato was going to kill them and us and Tazuna after our battle, so he teamed up with me to take out Gato. Is she…?" Kakashi looked at Naruto's friend._

_ "Haku's alive. I made sure of it." Naruto said coldly, suppressing his emotions. "I won't let my precious people die if I can help it." Kakashi nodded._

_ "Grab her and head to Tazuna's. I've got Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto nodded, but glanced to Zabuza. 'Not yet. Zabuza deserves better.'_

_ Naruto made a few shadow clones, one to carry Haku, one to grab Zabuza, and three to seal all the bandits possessions in scrolls. That was a habit he'd grown into, take any supplies you can, even from the trash. Naruto himself grabbed the Kubikiri Houcho and strapped it diagonally across his back as he followed Haku and Zabuza's clones to a tree and made shadow clones to dig a grave, ordering the other two to help and he lay Zabuza on the floor and let Haku sit up._

_ A few minutes later, the Demon of the Mist was buried by the oak tree, providing plenty of shade as Naruto let his emotions go. "Zabuza… I didn't know you for a long time, unless you count Haku's memories. I'm still sorry though. You didn't have to die. Now Haku's going to be heartbroken. I promise you though, Momochi Zabuza, ex-Kiri nin, ex-Swordsman of the Mist, Demon of the Hidden Mist Village. I promise to protect Haku with my life. No matter what. I will become stronger so I can help my precious person. I will become stronger to live on your legacy, Zabuza, to be a worthy wielder of the Executioner's Blade. It's the promise of a lifetime. And I never break a promise, that's my Ninja Way." Naruto said to Zabuza's spirit in a somber tone, all his cockiness, happiness, and fun gone. Only seriousness remained in his voice._

_ Then Naruto went to Tazuna's house, sending a clone for clothes shopping, another to find a ninja store for storage scrolls, and the last of the clones were sent off to scout all of Nami. He had plans in the coming days. And none of them involved returning to the village that would hold him back from gaining strength to keep Haku safe. Not. A. Single. One._

Flashback End

He was waiting for Haku to wake up. He knew she would never go to Konoha, the village that took Zabuza from her. He just knew it. The Ice Maiden moved in her sleep every so often, mostly groaning and mumbling incoherently. Naruto couldn't understand her though.

He had gone through those supplies from the bandits, not that he needed to since he got all his clones' memories, and was happy with the results. Some good quality kunai and shuriken, a few swords, assorted non-ninja weaponry, but there was one extremely useful set of items. Stolen ninja scrolls. One scroll of three C-rank Katon Jutsus. One Taijutsu scroll for the Shadow Snake style of fighting. One Kenjutsu scroll for zanbutos, the same type as his new blade. And finally… one scroll on basic and intermediate fuinjutsu. Why a bandit needs that… is beyond Naruto, but he was going to use all the scrolls to his advantage.

He had used the fuinjutsu scroll to learn a silencing seal and placed it around the room. No one needed to hear what he said. The other scrolls he sealed away, Kakashi would take the Katon jutsus for Sasuke. And probably his sword too, which had been hidden at all times. The Uchiha wasn't getting any of Naruto's new possessions. Not a single one. Neither was the bubblegum princess. Sakura was nothing to him now. Not after dinner last night.

Flashback Start

_Naruto was eating Tsunami's cooking in silence, too deep in thought. Sakura was busy fawning over Sasuke and asking him out on dates, which he refused. 'She's never going to notice me. Not ever. What's so special about her anyways? She's kind of pretty, I guess. And a little smart. But she's so useless. Scared of her own shadow. If Sasuke's out of commission, then she just passes out. What's with her? I don't see how I could like her before, it won't matter soon enough, I suppose. With what I'm planning, the only girl I'll ever see is Haku. She's much cuter, much smarter, and she can actually fight. Plus… she knows about Kyuubi and doesn't hate me.'_

_ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Kakashi. "Naruto? Are you alright? You haven't said a word since we left the bridge. That's awfully odd of you."_

_ "I'm fine Kakashi. Just… _thinking_ is all." Naruto replied coldly, shocking everyone at the table. There was absolutely no emotion in his voice, whatsoever._

_ "As if you could even think, Naruto-baka. You never think about anything, you just do. Like… you saved that girl who hurt Sasuke-kun! She shouldn't be allowed to live for harming him!" Naruto repressed the urge to cover his ears. "Why'd you save that Ice Bi-" she never finished that sentence, because suddenly Naruto was across the table, pressing her to the wall, holding her throat._

_ "Sakura." He said coldly. Everyone noticed the lack of –chan. "If you _ever _finish that sentence where I can hear, I will introduce you to a world of pain. Do _not _insult Haku-chan. Ever. She is more of a kunoichi than you ever will be, and has been through hell back. _Twice. _Only someone who's already endured the equal or more of her pain can understand. And there are only nine on this planet who can understand her pain." Naruto dropped her and made his way up the stairs. "I'll be in Haku's room until she wakes up. Don't bother me, Banshee, Sasuke, _Sensei._" When Naruto went upstairs Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari were wide-eyed. Sakura was panting. Kakashi had dropped his book. Even the almighty Uchiha was impressed. 'I never even saw him move.' Almost everyone thought._

_ Kakashi was on a different line of thought. 'The jinchuriki, that's who he was talking about. He _knows_."_

Flashback End

True to his word, he hadn't left Haku's room. Inari or Tsunami would bring him meals, at which point he would thank them with a genuine smile. For training, he had clones practicing the Jutsus and katas of the scrolls and do more scouting. And Haku hadn't waken up yet. That was about to change.

Haku sat up quickly, panting and sweating. Naruto idly noticed her eyes were the same shade of grey-blue. The Ice Princess looked around and saw a familiar face, and then jumped onto him, hugging Naruto tightly. "Haku… need… air…" He said in gasping breaths. She blushed and stopped hugging him, but didn't get out of his lap.

"Naruto… your hair… your eyes… what happened?" The ex-blonde looked at her and sighed, taking out a mirror for her, showing her her own reflection. "It was an after effect of me healing you. I don't exactly know what happened but… I think it did something like a blood transfusion, just with our DNA." She looked puzzled.

"Healing?" Naruto then told her what had happened since the chidori, not leaving out anything, even his thoughts. "Of course I'll go with you, Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed. When did she get so loud… was this an effect of it too? Like Naruto's new logical thinking and cold personality? "But… I want to see Zabuza's grave first." She said sadly. Naruto nodded. He knew she would say that.

**A\N: Hey all! That's the prologue to Ice Duo. Tell me what you think of it. Sorry if it sucks, my first fanfic, like I said before. I have plans for this story though. Just tell me what you think! Oh! And also, I need a summoning contract for Haku, already decided Naruto's and it won't be toads. So any ideas, post it in the comments. I'll take my favorite one. Also, I'm thinking of giving Naruto a second kekkai genkai or perhaps a doujutsu. Tell me what you would like to see. Original bloodlines and doujutsu are welcome. Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	2. Chapter I

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter I: Naruto and Haku's Discovery**

**A/N: Orpheus again! Here's Chapter I, no fighting yet, but don't worry, I promise it'll be soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I got over it, so you should too.**

"Yo" Normal speech

"_Yo_" Normal thought

"**Yo" **Boss Summon/ Biju speech

"_**Yo" **_Boss Summon/Biju thought

**Jutsu**

Under the giant oak that Naruto had buried the Demon of the Mist were Naruto and Haku.

Haku was on her hands and knees, face to Zabuza's grave as tears flooded through her eyes and her entire being shook. Next to her was her last precious person in the world, Uzumaki Naruto. One of his arms surrounded her shoulder and he tried comforting her as she continued to let all her emotions go.

With one final "Zabuza-sama!" the Hyoton user fell completely, defeated and broken by her despair. Naruto pulled her into a hug as her tears soaked his shoulder, but he didn't care.

Naruto whispered words of comfort to his female companion until her sobs stopped. Without warning she stood and Naruto followed suit. "Better, Haku-chan?" she nodded.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun. I'm ready. We need to go a few places first... first Zabuza-sama's hideout. There's many things there that could be useful."

"Okay, lead the way, Haku-chan."

One Mile Outside Nami, Entrance to Zabuza's Hideout

The two teenagers stood in front of a fifteen-foot tall warehouse made of wood and reinforced with steel. The doors were huge, at least seven feet high and twelve feet long, but still swung effortlessly._ "Well oiled, I guess." _Naruto thought off-handedly.

The inside impressed him very much. The floor of the warehouse was littered with weapons, scrolls, books, and disguises from every nation. It was rather impressive. "hink you maybe underexaggerated the usefulness of this place, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked with a genuine smile. She blushed slightly.

"My bad?" She replied a bit sheepishly to which Naruto shook his head before making a dozen Kage Bunshin to seal everything in scrolls. "Those are extremely useful." Haku commented to which Naruto grinned.

"I know, right? My signature jutsu is pretty amazing. And I get their memories, so they're even better for training in jutsus and such." Haku imagined how much faster training would be with those and a grin spread across her face.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Her male companion merely shrugged. Just as Haku was about to convince him, one of the clones called them over.

"Boss! You've got to see this!" He held up a black, leather-bound book with silver, lettering titled _The History of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Uzumaki clan. _The original Naruto snatched it and looked at it as if it were made of gold and diamonds.

"I didn't know you were part of a clan, Naruto-kun." Haku said, suprised and curious.

"Neither did I." He replied and opened it, beginning to read it as his clones continued their work. Nothing Haku did would make him focus on her, so she sat next to him and began to read over his shoulder.

With Kakashi in Tazuna's House

Hatake Kakashi's thoughts had been preoccupied with a certain ex-blonde the past few days. That healing had changed him dramatically. Or maybe it was that ice girl? He shook his head and continued to wait in front of Naruto's door. Or was it Haku's?

"_Focus, Kakashi!_" He chided himself. He had been kncking for five minutes. Well... he needed to see Naruto, so he simply opened the door, losing patience. Inside was not at all what he expected. The bed was made neatly, the room was empty. Or... almost empty.

On the desk was a letter. On top of it was Naruto's Hitai-ite. "_No! He couldn't have!_" Kakashi quickly grabbed the letter and read.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_ Hey! Or maybe I should say bye? That's better. Bye, sensei. Bye Sakura. Bye Sasuke. Bye Konoha. I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back to you._

_ I apologize for leaving so suddenly... but healing Haku-chan taught me a few things. During the healing I witnessed all of Haku's memories, and figured something out. I figured out why I can't ever be a Leaf ninja. I figured out why no one will ever accept me._

_ I figured out that people hate that which they can't understand. They hate people who are different. Kiri and Konoha are the exact same. Haku is feared for her Hyoton, and I'm hated for Kyuubi._

_ Yeah I know about the Fox. He helped me heal the one precious person I have. He helped me get something I've wanted for as long as I can remember. He helped me have enough power to protect someone. So that's what I'm going to do, protect those precious to me. And Haku is precious to me._

_ I can't take being alone anymore._

_ I can't stand the glares anymore._

_ I won't just let the civilians beat me and try to kill me anymore._

_ I won't be the scapegoat Konoha wants, nor will I be just the weapon of the Leaf. I am Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!_

_ So... goodbye everyone. Don't look for me. I won't hesitate to protect myself and Haku, no matter where I have to get the strength from._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

The famous Sharingan no Kakashi was trembling with only two thoughts. "_Minato-sensei... Kushina... I've failed you._" and then the other hit him. "_Hokage-sama is going to kill me._"

Three Days Later, Gato Corporation HQ, Nami Branch "That senbon trick of yours is nasty, Haku-chan. They'll all wake up, right?" Naruto asked as the two of them made their way through Gato's building within Nami. Haku had put senbon into every single employees neck, pulling the coma-state trick like what she did to Zazbuza after that first fight.

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama." She said with a smirk. Ever since they had read that book and found out that Naruto was probably heir to not only the Uzumaki clan, but also Uzu, she had done that, knowing it irritated him.

"Shut up, Yuki-sama." he grumbled, that was his best comeback to her nickname for him, though she reveled in it.

"Yuki-_hime_." She corrected. Naruto sighed. _"Troublesome." _he thought.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a giant safe built into the back of Gato's office at the top of the building. It was steel and looked to be locked with some sort of combination lock.

"Hm... what do we do?" Haku asked. Naruto thought about those Katon jutsus he had learned and performed a few handseals.

"**Katon:Housenka no Jutsu!**" Naruto spit seven small fireballs into the safe, which showed scorch marks, but otherwise was fine.

"That was useless." Haku grumbled, then smiled. "If fire won't work, then ice it is!" She ran through six handseals and inhaled. "**Hyoton: Hyouketsu Kiri no Jutsu!**" She breathed icy fog that covered the steel door in ice, completely encasing it. At this, Naruto grinned and pulled out the Kubikiri Houcho, slamming it into the door, shattering it to reveal the inside of the safe.

It was stacked with ryo. But that wasn't all. Naruto spotted a couple of treasures. One in particular stood out to him. A single scroll with the Uzumaki spiral on it and a bloodseal.

Haku spotted something next to the scroll, a long, light-blue handled scythe with a wickedly sharp dark-blue blade that curved out 18 inches and had the kanji for ice on the blade. "From my clan..." They breathed out at the same time.

"Gato must've taken them or bought them. Probably his prized possessions, right Naruto?" Said boy wasn't paying attention, he was too busy ordering Kage Bunshin he'd made to seal the money away, as well as anything else in the safe. Then he grabbed his scroll pocketing it. As he was reaching for the scythe, Haku screamed at him.

"Don't touch it Naruto!" he seemed confused and grabbed it, much to Haku's shock.

"I'm not going to steal it, Haku." He said with a frown. "Don't you trust me?"

"No... I do. It's just... how are you still living right now? Anyone without the Hyoton bloodline freezes to death if they even graze the scythe with bare skin." Naruto dropped the scythe to the floor.

"Y-you're kidding!" He looked at his right hand, expecting it to turn into ice any second now. Haku approached him and looked at it as well.

"It's not freezing? What could that mean?" Suddenly her friend had a thought.

"Only a Hyoton user won't freeze over? Does that mean...?" Haku gasped.

"Maybe. I don't know for sure. But... we shared memories, and our appearances changed, what if... what if we also shared something else? You might've got my bloodline, Naruto. It's very possible."

"Man... that furball wasn't kidding when he said the healing would change both of us, was he?" Haku could only nod agreement.

Later, in the Hokage's Office

Very few times had Hatake Kakashi ever felt pure, genuine fear. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage had that ability to do so though. Especially with his suffocating KI filling the room that already had knocked a certain pink-haired banshee unconscious.

"KAKASHI! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Sarutobi demanded. Kakashi gulped and began praying he would live to see another day.

"N-naruto ran a-away d-during our m-mission." Kakashi stuttered out. When the Sandaime yelled... it meant someone was going to be hurt.

The one-eyed nin then pulled Naruto's letter and headband out his vest and place it on Hiruzen's desk, shaking violently as he heard a THUMP! Sasuke had just passed out too.

The Hokage read the letter. Then he read it again. And again. He visibly calmed down and frowned as he motioned one of his ANBU forward. "Neko. Alert all ANBU of Uzumaki Naruto's disappearance and send out orders for him to be captured alove and returned unharmed to Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The purple-haired ANBU replied and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Sandaime looked at Kakashi.

"Leave Kakashi. For your sake... you better pray we find him before he learns of his family. Otherwise... I fear what he may do if he learns of the truth." Kakashi nodded and grabbed his students, shunshining away.

"Where are you Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi whispered.

**Jutsus**

Katon: Housenka no Justu

Translation:Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Rank:C

Description: Katon jutsu developed by the Uchiha clan that spits several small fireballs from the user's mouth.

Hyoton: Hyouketsu Kiri no Jutsu

Translation:Freezing Mist Technique

Rank:A

Description: Hyoton justsu that creates a supercold fog of ice that freezes anything upon contact to the point that it will shatter if the ice encasing it does.

**A\N: And cut! That's Chapter I. Mostly filler. Naruto and Haku's journey begins next chapter. Training as well as a fight with some Hunter-nin who see their Hyoton. Still need Haku's summoning and Naruto's second bloodline, comment away to put your suggestion in! Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	3. Chapter II

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter II: Battle in the Land of Rice**

**A/N: Hey all, Orpheus is back! I've got your new chapter right here!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto? I think I'll live.**

"Yo" Normal speech

"_Yo_" Normal thought

"**Yo" **Boss Summon/ Biju speech

"_**Yo" **_Boss Summon/Biju thought

**Jutsu**

"**Hyoton: Hyoryudan**!" Haku sent off her ice dragon to one of the Kiri nins, crushing him as Naruto finished his own handseals.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**!" The remaining three Mist shinobi were knocked back and then got straight back up, glaring at the two ice users.

"We don't have time for games, gaki! Give us the damn sword and hand over the bloodline user! They're both property of the Mizukage!" Naruto growled at that statement. One look to Haku and they nodded before going through identical handsigns.

"**Hyoton: Hyouketsu Kiri**!" The surrounding environment was shrouded in icy fog, freezing the last of the ninja in place. "Haku-chan's no one's property, you disgust me." The yuki heiress smiled at that and blushed a little.

"Naruto? How many times does this make?" Haku asked the now sighing boy.

"Seven, Haku. Seven times we've had to fight with shinobi or missing nin because of the sword or our Hyoton. We're getting stronger, though. And at least I can continue to test out those Jutsu I found in Zabuza's warehouse. Come on, let's take their stuff and seal it up." Haku nodded and they began what had become second nature. They searched each body, either unconscious or dead, and sealed any weapons, money, ninja tools, or scrolls away into Naruto's personally made sealing scrolls.

When they finished, Naruto pulled out his book, _The History of Uzushiogakure no Sato and the Uzumaki Clan_, and continued his re-reading of it as they walked. He enjoyed reading of his ancestors' exploits and idly wondered if he could recreate some of the things they were said to do. Chakra chains, whirlpool jutsus, using seals in battle, kenjutsu mastery, and so much more was his ancestors' legacy; he wanted to continue it.

First he had to get stronger if he was to revive the Uzumaki clan. At least the Hidden Villages didn't seem to have a problem with allowing him targets for practice in gaining strength. It might get tiring, being wary every instant for battle, but it sure was useful. Haku agreed as well.

In two weeks they had been attacked by Kiri nin three times, one set of Iwa, twice by Kumo, and once by a Suna nin with some strange wooden puppet. He had definitely gotten stronger in these two weeks; strong enough to be labeled as high B-rank in the Bingo Book. He even had a nickname.

Uzumaki no Hyoudyou. Whirlpool of the Ice Duo. That's what they referred to Haku and him as, the Ice Duo. Haku was Hyoudyou-hime, Ice Duo's princess. Together they were much stronger, and ranked as high A. Whereas separately from him, Haku was mid-A. Bloody Romaji Makyo Hyosho, giving her a edge. She still wouldn't teach him that technique.

Right now they were headed for somewhere Haku remembered from her days with Zabuza, traveling around. There was this one cave right outside the Rice Village that she said held a treasure. Some sort of crystal worth a lot of money, Zabuza had said. Inside it though, was immense power, and a strange spirit. That's what the legends say at least.

Currently, they were two days away from the cave and were traveling at ninja speeds to get there, something Kyuubi had advised.

Flashback Start

_'Why should we go so fast?' Naruto thought to his tenant._

_**"This crystal, I know about it. It's called the Ookami no Omoi, the Wolf's Heart. Trust me, you want your hands on what's inside. Your vixen could use it, but you can't. Sorry about that. It'll really come in handy if you guys get in trouble though."**_

_ Reluctantly, Naruto had eventually agreed with his tenant, if Haku had more power, then there was less a chance for anyone to beat them._

_**"Right you are Kit, get the crystal for your vixen so she can fully realize her abilities. Then you can find out yours along the way." **__Naruto was confused on that, but didn't bother asking about it as they continued moving._

Flashback End

He still agreed with the fox on this one. Both of them needed power, it didn't matter who got it, so long as they could protect each other. That's why he didn't slow down once until they camped for the night.

Konoha, Hokage's Office

Sarutobi was beyond stressed. Naruto left, but did he have to leave right before the chunin exams? Added to that, the council was forcing him to give Sasuke a teammate so he could participate, so some kid named Sai was assigned, and now he had bigger problems.

Orochimaru had struck during the second round and given Sasuke that blasted Cursed Seal! At least Naruto wasn't here to be blamed. No doubt if he was, the council would find a way to do so, especially Haruno Hiyuri, she seemed to hate him with a passion.

Currently, he was trying to solve one of his problems. Finding Naruto. So he had the only three he could spare from the Chunin Exam preparations in his office. Tenzo, Neko, and Anko. Three of his best. They had to find him. "Do you understand your mission?" He asked them.

Anko was the first to speak, chewing on a piece of dango as she did so. "Yeah, grab the gaki, and get back before the third round starts. Shouldn't be too hard."

"We will make sure he is found, Hokage-sama." Tenzo agreed.

"Neko-san, you will lead this mission, understood?" She nodded.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. We will return with him." Sarutobi nodded.

"See that you do. Dismissed."

Otogakure, Orochimaru's Office

"Alright, you three. This is your chance to prove yourselves. All I want is the crystal from the Cave of Wolves. It should only take you two day to reach it, bring it back here, understood?" The three nodded. Each was dressed in a long black cloak that hid everything about their bodies and wore ANBU masks. The tallest of the three wore a scorpion mask and held a segmented oaken staff with a steel blade protruding from the top. The one of middle height, with a feminine build, wore an owl mask and had a strange curved blade strapped to each arm around her wrist and forearm and that had a single wooden piece connected that could be gripped in either hand. The shortest one, maybe half a foot shorter than the Snake Sennin wore a spider mask and had a whip on his hip.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" They exclaimed at once.

"Oh… and if you see any interesting test subject on your way… you know what to do."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" The Sennin nodded and grinned menacingly in a way that would make even the most battle-hardened shinobi shiver in fear. With that, the three disappeared in a swirl of dust and rocks. _"The Heart shall be mine." _Orochimaru then laughed madly.

Two days later, southeast of the Wolf Cave

Naruto and Haku smiled as they saw the cave ahead. "Perfect, Haku-chan! You were right! I can sense the power coming from there from here!" He grinned and she giggled at his antics.

"Hai, Naru-kun. Let's go." She replied and took off with a chakra-enhanced jump, rushing for the cave, joined by Naruto a second later.

Suddenly, Naruto tackled Haku to the ground, much to her dismay. "Naruto! Wha-" She saw the look in his eyes and immediately turned quiet. The two stood and faced three figures to one side, and three to the other. One set were looking at from behiind masks, and the other three had varied looks. One of the purple-haired girls was grinning sadistically, the other looked stoic but with a softness to her eyes, and the final one, a man with a strange helmet-like thing on his head was smiling softly.

The second group were from Konoha. Haku and him glanced at each other before glaring at the groups. "What do you want?" Naruto said coldly, shocking the Leaf nins, they had only ever heard him cocky or cheery. This was new.

"Oi, gaki! We're here to take you back home." The sadistic purple-haired woman told him. Then he recognized her, what was her name again? Anko! Yeah, she was one of the few that helped him, saved him twice.

"We can't let you do that." the Owl-faced nin said.

"And why is that, Owl-san?" The Konoha male asked.

"They are wonderful test subjects for Otokage-sama." Spider said simply.

"Otokage? Never heard of him." Anko replied and eyed the Spider ANBU up and down. The other purple-haired girl took out a katana and slipped into a kenjutsu stance.

"We will not allow that." She said. Naruto and "Haku looked at each other, the other six watching them. The Ice Duo nodded once and pressed Naruto's right hand pressed against Haku's left as they performed one-handed seals quickly. "**Futon: Daitoppa**!" A great gale of wind three times as strong as what either could do alone knocked the other nin back.

Haku took her scythe off her back as Naruto did the same for his zabuto. With one final glance to each other, Haku rushed to face off the ANBU while Naruto chased after the Konoha nin. The battle had begun.

With Naruto

Naruto rushed Anko, Kubikiri Houcho swinging down in a vertical slash towards the surprised snake summoner, only for the other purple-haired woman to block it with her katana. "I refuse to go back!" He said with cold anger

Anko pulled out a kunai while the other shot through handseals before shouting "**Suiton: Teppodama**!" A huge stream of water shooting towards him. Naruto smirked and backflipped over the sword-wielding kunoichi, letting her be grazed by the jutsu. "Gomensai, Yugao." He apologized.

Naruto place his cleaver in the ground and went through four quick handseals "**Suiton: Teppodama**!" And a burst of water just as big as the leaf nin's shot for Yugao, but never reached her because of Anko's "Sen'eijashu" as two snakes shot forward and pulled Yugao out of the way. The three faced Naruto and looked wary.

"Never underestimate an opponent. Especially a fox." He said simply, while the three shot through different handsigns.

"**Doton: Doryudan**!" "**Katon: Endan**!" "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri**!" Yugao, Anko, and the nameless shinobi used respectively sending a rock dragon, a flame bullet, and a blade of water directly at Naruto. He sighed. "Never an easy day?"

He shook his head and performed a quick shunshin of ice behind Anko and hit her in the head with the flat of his zabuto, making her fall into unconconsciousness. "That ought to even the odds." Then he raised his sword and pulled out a kunai which he used to block Yugao's horizantal slash while his cleaver blocked an overhead strike by the male shinobi.

Then they both jumped back, reassessing him. "You were right. We shouldn't have underestmated you, Naruto." Yugao said to which Naruto grinned.

With Haku

Haku rushed to the strange ANBU with music note hitai-ites, scythe at the ready while she flashed through one-handed seals. Spider cracked his whip, barely missing her face because of her duck as she finished it. "**Suiton: Kirigakure**!" Chakra infused mist shrouded the battle as Haku disappeared within it and stayed silent, sensing for chakra signatures.

On instinct, the Yuki girl raised her scythe, blocking two blades with it's handle. The ANBU audibly gasped as her weapons began to frost over. Owl jumped back and disappeared. Haku felt a chakra signature and crept towards it, eventually making out a tall figure holding a staff. She rushed in and swung at Scorpion, only for him to block with his staff. They separated and Haku tried for a sweeping kick only for Scorpion to lep over it and cut into her arm with his staff's blade. It was a shallow cut, but... still. Suddenly she rolled back and barely avoided Spider's whip.

Having completely lost all concentration, Haku's mist disappeared, but she didn't care. It wasn't helping much anyways. She noticed that the three had her surrounded, so she channeled chakra into one of the special seals on her staff and it glowed blue with energy, releasing it all at once as she pounded the bottom of her scythe's handle to the floor loudly. "**Hyoton: Hyonora**!" She shouted and suddenly everything with a fifty foot radius was covered in ice and snow.

Now she was getting serious.

With Naruto

Naruto grinned as he watched the two Leaf ninin front of him. The fight was exhilirating! He had to rely on his initial state of using Kyuubi's chakra, the one where only his eyes change to a bright crimson, to keep up with the two's movements. They had to be ANBU!

"**Mokuton: Moku Keiteki Denka**!" A rhino of wood suddenly rose from the ground and rushed at Naruto, who barely dodged it by jumping over it as Yugao tried to jump slash him. Naruto blocked her katana with his cleaver and dove for the ground, his blade pointed forward as it staabed the ground and he stood atop it, seeing the ground turn to ice.

The two Konoha nin looked around, wondering who did it. "She already had to use _this_?" Naruto commented, a bit disappointed he didn't go after the others. Then he shrugged it off as he performed some quick handseals. "Hyoton: Hyo no Yaiba" The ice crept up his cleaver's blade and covered it completely, astonishing Yugao and her companion.

"You have Hyoton?" The man asked, confused. Naruto just nodded and jumped off his blade, pulling it out the ground as he did so and pointed it at Yugao while he threw three shuriken at the Mokuton user.

"You, Yugao, come at me. I want to see how strong my kenjutu is compared to yours." She frowned but rushed forward, her diagonal slash blocked by Naruto's huge sword. Then Naruto went for an overhead slash, which yugao blocked, but was having trouble keeping her block up against the giant sword as the Uzumaki pressed forward, and with no grip on her feet, she had no choice but to jump back.

The other shinobi then rushed him, kunai in each hand, and attempted to slash him horizontally with one and diagonally with the other. Naruto blocked one with a kunai of his own and the other with his giant sword, then rolled to the side, dodging Yugao's downward slashing katana.

Naruto gripped his Kubikiri Houcho's hilt tightly and then shunshined behind Yugao, stabbing his sword into the ground, he used it to perform a spinning kick that knocked the swordswoman into a tree and backflipped over his cleaver, narrowly dodging the helmet-wearing shinobi's shuriken that deflected off the flat edge of his zabuto.

The jinchuriki then hid behind his sword as he flashed through handseals and jumped above the wood using shinobi. "**Katon: Housenka**!" Twelve fireballs flew out his mouth aimed at the Konoha nin. He knew the shinobi wouldn't be able to dodge and would block, so he had hid shuriken in each of the fireballs, each shuriken embedded itself into the Leaf ninja's body except three which were badly aimed.

"Smart move, Uzumaki-san." He said and Naruto grinned as he grabbed his sword from the ground. The other shinobi sighed and shunshined away, grabbing his allies and looked at Naruto. "We will meet again, Uzumaki-san. Please do not die before then, I would rather not have Hokage-sama be grieving over his favorite ninja."

With that, he left with his two companions and Naruto headed off to help Haku with her battle.

With Haku

Haku dragged the blade of her scythe along the ice and slashed it upwards, causing a trio of spikes to rise from the ice which Spider barely dodged. "Surrender and leave, my scythe can manipulate ice and snow without a handseal or a word. As it stands, you three are at a great disadvantage."

Owl scoffed at that and gripped the wodden handles of her blades, causing them to detach and become two O-katanas in her hands. "Orochimaru-sama will have you, Yuki!" The woman ANBU rushed Haku, who tapped her scythe against the ground, raising a solid wall of ice in front of her. Then she slashed the ice barrier horizontally, causing it to explode into thousands of ice needles all aimed at her. Owl threw a kunai to the left and quickly kawarimied with it to safety away from the lethal ice needles.

Owl grinned devilishly and Haku turned to see Spider and Scorpion. Scorpion's whip wrapped up her wrist and Scorpion just finished a set of handseals. "**Doton: Doryudan**!" She was immobilized with a stone dragon headed straight for her. The Ice Maiden had only one thought. "_Sorry I wasn't strong enough… Naruto-kun._"

She closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable blow. It never came.

In front of Haku stood Naruto in his one-tailed chakra cloak holding back the earth dragon with one hand. "You alright, Haku-chan?" he asked sincerely. As soon as the dragon died down, his chakra cloak disappeared. Haku nodded with a small smile.

"Arigato… Naru-kun." He grinned to her and then turned back to the three ANBU. With one signal from him, Haku knew what he wanted to do. So she made the handseals for a Mizu Bunshin, creating two while he summoned three Kage Bunshins.

The three Hakus made identical handsigns. "**Futon: Daitoppa**!" while Naruto used his "**Katon: Housenka**!" and his two clones performed "**Hyoton: Hyo Senbon**!" Dozens of ice senbon rode on the wind towards the ANBU, quickly followed by a dozen fireballs that doubled in size.

Spider panicked and used his whip to pull Owl to him, quickly shunshining away from the danger and away from the battle. Scorpion had no such luxury and was soon pierced then burned after being thrown back by the wind. One twitch and then he didn't move anymore.

Naruto sighed and looked at the battlefield. "At least-" he felt two arms wrap around him and Haku's head on his shoulder. "Haku?" He looked at her to see her smiling softly, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Naru-kun." She whispered and he didn't have to ask for what. He simply turned around and hugged her back close to him, stroking her hair.

"You're precious to me Haku-chan, so I will always protect you." She smiled at his words then separated from him, and led him to the cave as one of the Kage Bunshin sealed all of Scorpion's things.

Haku stopped in front of the cave. "Ready Naru-kun?" He nodded and they stepped inside to get whatever the treasure was.

Jutsus

Hyoton: Hyoryudan (Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet)- A-rank jutsu. Creates a bullet of ice in the shape of a dragon that shoots towards an opponent at high speeds.

Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)- C-rank jutsu. Creates a gust of wind that blows everything away in the user's line of sight.

Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)- C-Rank jutsu. The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot.

Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)- A-rank jutsu. Similar to Suiton: Suiryudan, this technique is made of earth instead but acts very much the same.

Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fire Bullet)- C-rank jutsu. This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it.

Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Water Release: Rising Water Slicer)- A-rank jutsu. This technique will create a fast jet of water running through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock.

Hyoton: Hyonora (Ice Release: Ice Fields)- C-rank jutsu. This technique uses the Yuki's Winter Scythe to turn an entire area into a frozen wasteland, augmenting all their abilities. It also allows the wielder of the Winter Scythe complete environmental control because of the scythe's inherent ability to control all ice and snow just by the scythe's movements.

Mokuton: Moku Keiteki Denka (Wood Release: Wooden Rhino Charge)- A-rank jutsu. A skill where the user creates a large rhino from the ground, being approximately four and a half feet tall and six feet long, with a large horn that is about three inches in diameter and three feet long. The rhino charges towards the opponent.

Hyoton: Hyo Senbon (Ice Release: Ice Senbon)- C-rank jutsu. The user creates senbon of ice from the water in the air and launches them at a target. Using a Futon justu in collaboration with it greatly increases the speed of the projectiles.

**A/N: There's Chapter II! I know the first fight sucked, but I tried to make it up with the Wolf Cave fight. Tell me what you think and how I could improve. **

** Before anyone asks, no, Naruto is not strong enough to take on Anko, Yugao, and Tenzo at once all alone yet, but… Anko underestimated him and Yugao was under orders not to harm Naruto. Tenzo knew Naruto was just too damn fast to hit with his Mokuton and that he needed to get his teammates away from the frozen battlefield before they caught hypothermia.**

** The three masked nin, however, were under no such orders. By the time they had Haku, Naruto had arrived though. And riddle me this, would YOU attack a jinchuriki AND a Hyoton user with only three people when just Haku was holding off all three alone pretty well?**

** Anyways, I've decided on a summoning contract for Haku and narrowed Naruto's Uzumaki bloodline to two options: Futton (Boil Release) and Kushina's Chakra Chains.**

** Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	4. Chapter III

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter III: The Cave of Wolves**

**A/N: I've got your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely own Naruto… who am I kidding? I don't and never will.**

"Yo" Normal speech

"_Yo_" Normal thought

"**Yo" **Boss Summon/Biju/Guardian of the Cave speech

"_**Yo" **_Boss Summon/Biju/Guardian of the Cave thought

As the two Hyoton users entered the cave, they felt the immense power within it. The inside was only fourteen feet from entrance to the back and five feet across. At the very back of the cave, on a pedestal sat a silver orb about three feet in diameter with a swirling white energy within it.

"That's the Heart, Naru-kun, the treasure said to have as much power in it as a Nibi jinchuriki at full strength while in full biju mode." Naruto nodded his understanding and they took a step forward, only to see a vision suddenly before the step was taken.

_ Yuki Kurohi stood in front of the last man he was likely to ever fight. A Kaguya, why was it a Kaguya for Kami's sake! He was so dead! Kurohi wasn't labeled as the Yuki's Arashi no Hyo (Ice Storm) for nothing though, and he would take the man down with him!_

_ The Dead Bone Pulse user had a mad glint in his eye and looked full of bloodlust. It was all the more unnerving that it was the Clan Head's wife, the Shirosendo (white death) of the Kaguya clan, Kaguya Asseisha. She was even crazier than most of the battle-crazed clan and even worse, a prodigy of their bloodline. Kurohi knew he was was going to die._

_ "Come and play, Hi-chan!" She cackled insanely and pulled two katana length bones from her shoulder, getting into a kenjutsu stance, and rushed him. The Yuki grimaced and pulled out his own weapon, a kusarigama with a black chain, icy-blue scythe and snow white chain. He jumped back from the crazed nin and swung his kusarigama's sickle by the chain while channeling Hyoton chakra through it coating it with ice before surging it and letting the ice shatter into a hundred ice shards that traveled towards the insane bone-user. "Hyaku Hyokasui!" A hundred mini-spikes of ice left the sickle and barreled straight for the Asseisha, who only grinned and knocked some away and dodged others. A few still impaled her arms and legs but that didn't seem to matter to her._

_ "This is fun, Hi-chan!" She squealed girlishly, it made for a creepy sight. Then the Kaguya went for a double horizontal slash, both blades parallel to the gound and each other as she attempted to trisect Kurohi, who spun around the swords resealed his kusarigama into his arm as he jumped back. You _don't _get into a weapons' fight with a crazed Kaguya unless you want a quick and painful death._

_ Kurohi kept his distance as he did one of his signature techniques, using two different sets of one-handed seals, he cast two jutsus simultaneously. "Futon: Reppusho! Hyoton: Hyoketsu Kiri!" A great gale of wind shot out of both hands while he breathed a freezing fog into it, letting it mix and supercool the gale-force winds that could cut skin. "Hyoton: Arashi no Hyo!" His ice storm technique could freeze anyone caught in it. That would've worked great here… if the Kaguya hadn't moved and stabbed him through the stomach with a bone katana that had been thrown. At least she had frozen to death in the process…_

Naruto's foot touched the floor and he breathed. He looked at Haku and saw her foot touch the floor, so he asked the obvious question. "Did you see that? With Yuki Kurohi?" She nodded and looked around.

"That shouldn't be possible… Kurohi Yuki lived before Kiri existed… back before any Hidden Village existed." Naruto pondered that.

"Think it has to do with this cave?" As Haku was about to respond to that question, another voice spoke from the direction of the crystal. One deep and filled with divine power that made Naruto's mind race with fear, mostly because of his yokai chakra.

"**Of course it is. To gain the Heart and all it entails, any seeker must live through the memories of their ancestors'. Though… never once did I imagine an Uzumaki and a Yuki would come **_**together**_**. That is most unusual, especially since you two are genetically… bonded? I sense Kyuubi's work here, he always did like to play with genetics. But bonding a Yuki and an Uzumaki, that must be his most prized work, with Hyoton and an Uzumaki's descendency of the Rikudo Sennin, what effects may happen?**" Naruto and Haku were confused but decided to be curious later.

"So, we'll see memories with every step we take?"

"**Yes, that is right, young Yuki maiden. With every step an Uzumaki or Yuki ancestors' memories will surface to your mind. There are a total of twenty-four steps in this cave, so be prepared. It will grow harder as you go on, for their memories may overpower you. The closer to this time, the more you must fight to remain yourselves. If you reach the heart, I will explain its gifts to you. Good luck, Uzumaki-chan, Yuki-chan.**"

The two teenagers shared a glance and nodded as they took another step forward.

_ Uzumaki Yoruhana did not like her odds at the moment. What did that damn Senju think he was up to! Bloody Hashirama! Yoruhana _knew _Mito had no idea what the hell was going on right now. That girl was more loyal to her family than any other Uzumaki._

_ "Let me go, you damn fiend! How everyone thinks you're a damn saint is beyond reason, you damn forest rapist!" The Shodaime Hokage, and his brother, who was also there, didn't even look slightly ashamed for what they were doing. Add in the three Uchiha, one Hyuga, and thirty of that newly formed elite group of animal mask-wearing freaks, ANBU, and even she was in deep trouble._

_ "I'm afraid we can't do that, Yoruhana-san." Hashirama stated coldly. "You see… we need the people of Uzu to sign an alliance, and I doubt they will as it stands, even with Mito's marriage to me. No… but if you, an S-ranked kunoichi, were to show up dead with injuries from say… Iwagakure techniques? They might decide to. Of course… we only want those amazing Uzu seals, but no Uzumaki would give those away. Not even Mito, being my wife, would give me any. No… so I have no choice but to get the next best thing, an alliance." The Mokuton user grinned menacingly at her._

_ "This will come back on your precious Leaf, you damn Senju! Hear me? One of my descendants will somehow find out, and when he or she does… you better hope Uzu doesn't exist at that point, or your precious 'Will of Fire' will burn out!" Yoruhana knew she was dead regardless, so she would take some with her._

_ "Yoton: Yokai!" Without using any seals, she spewed out lava from her mouth towards the group, hoping to take some out. Three ANBU did fall, leaving mangled, burned corpses and in the resulting smoke cloud she quickly moved through handsigns. "Doton: Doryuso!" The ground suddenly was filled with huge stone spikes and impaled many people that couldn't see through the smoke cloud._

_ "Futon: Daitoppa!" One of the Uchiha got rid of the smoke. Yoruhana couldn't help but grin. Half the ANBU were history in two moves. Well… she wasn't S-rank for nothing. Then she frowned at that thought. The Senju brothers were both S-rank as well, though._

_ Yoruhana decided to just try something. "No other choice… I suppose." She said. Hashirama didn't look like he like the sound of that and tried to perform the handseals for one of his Mokuton jutsus but to no avail._

_ "Katon: Bakuho no Kurohi!" Her body was enveloped in jet black flames and exploded outwards. She saw The Senjus panick and disappear in a wood and water shunshin. One Uchiha was out in a leaf shunshin and the Hyuga kawarimied wwith the furthest ANBU before shunshining in a poof of smoke as well. _

_ Other than those, the fires, so akin to the Uchiha's Amaterasu, consumed them all. Yoruhana was good as dead though as she fell to her knees and tried to stay conscious. 'Chakra exhaustion…' she thought. Not even the Uzumaki bloodline of legendary chakra reserves and enhanced healing would help her here. That was a S-rank technique that made unquenchable flames of the users chakra at the cost of their lifeforce. She had just lost at least two years of life in that technique… but Uzumaki longevity made two years almost nothing._

_ "Good… now let's get that alliance started." She heard Hashirama say as her visions darkened on the edges. She didn't lose consciousness though, instead she felt rock spikes impale her in six different vital organs._

Naruto was shaking in unbridled rage. "Konoha…" he said menacingly as they took another step forward.

_Yuki Taka was _extremely _pissed. So much so that her usual Yuki coldness was gone and replaced with pure, burning rage. She was just minding her own business, performing patrol duties around her clan's home village for twenty years, Kirigakure no Sato. And what does she find?_

_Ten ANBU of her own village, surrounding her. "Taka-san, unfortunately, you must be disposed of. By orders of our Kage." She grit her teeth._

"_You are all DEAD!" She announced and pulled out one of her clan's weapons, a pair of gloves with blades in the wrists that became sharper than any other blade when Hyoton chakra was pushed through it, it was her father's tantou no moufubukigakure, the Hidden Blizzard Daggers._

_She rushed forward and slashed down two ANBU at once and then parried a horizontal strike and then a stab both aimed for her midsection. Another tried to run her through from the back and she grinned, performing a sealless kawarimi with another ANBU, killing him as well. The shocked murderer of his own comrade then fell to one of the clan daggers through his heart, freezing it instantly._

_The other six were on guard, not expecting this. She was supposed to be B-rank, low A-rank at most. She had the whole village tricked!_

_While they were cursing themselves for the botched mission, Taka finished her handseals. "Futon: Koku Ichou no Kaze!" A wall of wind formed and rushed forward to three of the ANBU, cutting their bodies up fatally. She smirked until she stumbled slightly. That move took quite a bit from her, her reserves were severely low._

_The remaining three then rushed her on all sides she blocked two of the blades, a tanto and a katana, but a set of two kunais embedded themselves in her stomach and she coughed up blood. Soon she fell to her hands and knees._

_One of the ANBU pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "This is Squad 3 and 4, under ANBU Serpent. Target acquired, but five men down, four to stab wounds, and three to severe lacerations of an A-rank Futon jutsu. Requesting backup to extract the corpses from enemy territory."_

"_Request granted, squad six is on its way. Seal the Yuki girl and bring her back to Kumo."_

"_Understood, taicho." And that's when the poor girl lost consciousness._

"K-Kumo…" Haku whispered. Another step.

"_They've broken the seals, Uzukage-sama!" One of the jonin, Uzumaki Kinshu appeared in a shunshin before the Nidaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi, who sighed heavily. _

"_I know, Kinshu-san. I know. How could I not? Somehow, they got ahold of the method to disable the whirlpool defenses, go through the sealed walls, and don't doubt our wonderful _allies _gave them all the keys to our defenses and our weaknesses. The worst part… they have my daughter in their possession. Kushina-chan won't even know about their betrayal."_

_Kinshu paled at that prospect. "You mean… not her too! Mito and now Kushina? No doubt they will turn your daughter into the next Kyuubi jinchuriki! No one but an Uzumaki could hope to contain the demon." Arashi nodded grimly at that prospect._

"_Yes, and any Uzumaki children she has will have the same fate. She will be the final Uzumaki in a few months, when Mito transfers the Kyuubi to her. Save for any of our clan traveling or banished. Maybe one day… Uzu will be reborn." _

"_U-uzukage-sama! You speak as if we won't survive!" Arashi nodded again, very distraught his precious village would perish._

"_We are less than 200 against three full Hidden Villages and possibly some Konoha-nin as well, probably disguised." The Uzukage sighed. He was doing hat a lot today. "Our chances of even one survivor are slim. We will destroy as many as we can though!" Kinshu smiled at his leader's passion. The Uzumaki's would go down swinging! Yes… if they had to die, at least it was with the honor of drastically lowering Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri's forces. And possibly some of Konoha's too._

"My whole clan…" Naruto growled out. Anger was filling him completely. Another step.

Haku and Naruto spent what felt like hours going through their relatives' memories, and each step brought anger and a cold hatred into their blood. Boiling and freezing all at once. In reality, it was but half a minute, enough time to walk from one end to another.

As they stood before the Heart, Naruto and Haku looked at each other and Haku began the conversation they both needed. "Naru-kun… they destroyed our families… Kiri… Iwa… Kumo… Suna… Taki… Yuki… and especially Konoha." Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Haku-chan. They took away our chance at happiness. The world… they will pay, my dear Haku-chan. We will show them what happens when they mess with our family." Haku nodded, grim determination written on her face.

"Hai, Naru-kun. Without a doubt." That's when the divine voice spoke again.

"**You wish to use my powers for revenge? I cannot blame you, young ones. I, too, saw what the humans were doing all for greed and power. Hai, you may use my powers for this goal. Use it well, my dear children." **The orb cracked and shattered in a thousand shards with a flash of pure silver light. In front of them stood a single woman holding a scroll in one hand and a white cloak in the other.

"**I am Tsukiyomi." **She said simply and he two gaped at her. She stood at 5'7" with beautifully silver eyes and waist-length silver hair. Her voluptuous body was curvy with an hourglass figure and high C-cup breasts, with long, toned legs. She wore a silvery-white skirt and a matching blouse with a silky grey robe on that stopped at her ankles with the kanji for moon on the back of it.

"T-the goddess of the moon?" Naruto stammered out nervously.

She smiled and next time she spoke, all divinity and holiness left her voice. "Why… yes, I am. But you can call me… Tsuki-sensei."

_Jutsus_

_Hyaku Hyokasui (Hundred Ice Spikes)- B-rank jutsu cast by coating one of the Yuki clan weapons, a kusarigama, in Hyoton chakra on the blade, then releasing it all in one go, exploding the icy shell into one hundred mini-spikes of ice resembling icicles._

_Futon: Reppusho (Wind Release: Gale Palm)- C-rank jutsu that is activated when the hands are clapped together, compressing the energy into a gale-force wind that can knock over a human, but is most useful as a collaboration with projectiles or other jutsus of different elements._

_Hyoton: Arashi no Hyo (Ice Release: Ice Storm)- A-rank jutsu that is a collaboration of Futon: Reppusho and Hyoton: Hyoketsu Kiri used to create a massively supercooled gale of wind that can freeze anything to the point of shattering upon the technique's completion. Signature move of Yuki Kurohi._

_Yoton: Yokai (Lava Release: Melting Apparition)- B-rank jutsu in which the user releases a large amount of lava from the mouth which spreads into a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air. Since it travels upwards, it prevents anyone within the area to jump above it and if anyone should survive, it produces a cloud of black smoke and ash allowing the user to follow-up with another technique._

_Doton: Doryuso (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)- B-rank jutsu in which the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target._

_Katon: Bakuho no Kurohi (Fire Release: Exploding Black Fire)- An S+ rank technique rivaling the Uchiha's Amaterasu created by the Uzumakis and labeled a kinjutsu due to its price of using chakra as well as draining the users life force to perform. The flames are black and explode from the user in a ring, not able to be extinguished by anything, as far as anyone knows._

_Futon: Koku Ichou no Kaze (Cutting Curtain of Wind)- A-rank jutsu that creates a wall of highly condensed wind and then moves it forward, releasing the air pressure when in position to critically wound a target with multiple lacerations._

**A/N: I know, the dreaded Cliffhanger no Jutsu. I'm evil, but bear with me. I wanted to get at least one chapter out today since I denied my wonderful readers anything during the weekend.**

**Read and review!**

**Also, I have a prize for whoever can guess where the idea for the cave that shows you ancestral memories with each step comes from.**

**Only one hint, it's from a book.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Ice Duo**

**Chapter IV: Invasion of Konoha**

**A/N: I've got the next chapter here for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't now, nor have I ever, owned Naruto. Well… maybe in my imagination.**

Hokage's Office

Sarutobi was, for lack of a better word, surprised. And a bit proud too. "So… a genin, took on the three of you… and won?" Anko grumbled, Yugao found the floor interesting, and Yamato sighed heavily.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The purple-haired swordsmistress replied. "He… he knew many jutsus, more so than a genin should. We underestimated him. It's almost like… he was a different person when he fought." Sarutobi sighed.

"Hokage-sama… he used the Hyoton." Yamato added. The Sandaime Hokage's eyes widened. "I was surprised too, Hokage-sama. And… he was using the Kubikiri Houcho." At this point the Hokage's mouth had dropped. "And he was using a small amount of the Fox's chakra to enhance his speed and strength after he knocked Anko-san out."

"He did? Are you positive on all three?" Yamato nodded grimly. "So, he defeated you three with a combination of you underestimating him and using surprising techniques? As well as because of my order?" They all nodded here and the Sandaime Hokage sighed. "The Third Chunin Exam will be under way in three weeks, and I fear my old student will attack us then. I will suspend the search for him until then. Right now, I want you to return to your posts and… don't discuss this with anyone." Anko nodded vigorously, glad no one would know the gaki had beaten her.

"Dismissed." The three disappeared in shunshins of smoke. "Why did you leave Naruto-kun?"

Otokage Tower

A certain snake-like S-rank ninja was glaring at the two ANBU before him. Well… one, as soon as they had reported a failure, he had snapped Owl's neck. Spider was trembling from the amount of KI the Otokage was leaking.

"You allowed two… _children _to defeat you?" Spider gulped and nodded. "Kukukuku, it really is too bad Kidomaru will never meet his uncle, hm?" Spider's eyes widened from behind the mask and backed away, only to be impaled by the Kusanagi a second later. It wasn't fatl though. "Yes… you'll make a wonderful test subject. I need a DNA sample of your family's kekkai genkai anyhow." Spider was paralyzed with fear at that prospect.

**Cave of Wolves**

Naruto and Haku were helping their new sensei gather her things that had exploded from that sphere. The cave looked like a large room with furnishing and all. What they were gathering, though, were a dozen weapons and hundreds of scrolls for Tsuki.

After her announcement as their sensei, each one had separate thoughts. Naruto's was along the lines of 'A goddess as a sensei? Zabuza was right, this cave has power. Power I will use to protect Haku.' His female companion's was… 'Oh… the Leaf is _so _going to pay for hurting Naru-kun and wiping out his family. They'll all burn! Or is it freeze since I'm a Yuki…? Who cares? They'll all pay! Kukukuku.'

"That's good, Naru-chan, Haku-chan." The goddess said, seeing that they were finished. "We need to leave here, if I know that despicable Otokage, he'll send more people here to capture you. So we must leave." The two nodded and her smile gave them confidence as the three left and headed south, towards the border with Hi no Kuni…

"Sensei, where are we headed?" Haku asked curiously, a twenty minutes after they headed out at ninja speeds.

"Hi no Kuni, for now. I happen to know a way you two can get a little revenge on Konoha. See… Orochimaru, the Snake Sennin, is actually leader of Otogakure no Sato. And I happen to know of his plan to invade your ex-village, Naru-chan. It will happen in three weeks, which is how long I will have to train you. As well as my dear daughter." This piqued their attention.

"Daughter?" Naruto asked. Haku, on the other hand, was in despair. 'She's a goddess, but only wants to be our sensei… but her daughter… what if Naru-kun thinks she's pretty? What if he chooses her over me?" Haku was panicking, she could _never _compete with a goddess, and if one liked _her _Naru-kun…

Ever since they left Nami, Haku had been gradually discovering her feelings for Naruto, and she had to admit to herself now, that she _needed _Naruto. He was her last precious person. If he left too… how would she survive?

"Why, you already have met my daughter, Naruto-chan." She smiled. At Naruto's confused look, and Haku's distraught one she smiled. "Why… your tenant, of course!" Both of their eyes widened. And then Haku grinned inwardly. 'Ha! Naruto would never go with the Fox! I will be triumphant!' she shouted in her mind while a chibi Haku began a victory dance.

On the outside… "The Kyuubi?" Haku asked innocently. "How will she teach us though?" The Moon Goddess simply smiled.

"No, teach Naruto. She will teach him all about her Demon Release and Fox Illusions. While you, Haku-chan… I will be introducing you to the wonders of the Crescent Moon taijutsu style and wolves!" The two looked confused as Tsukiyomi pulled a giant scroll off of her back. "This, Haku-chan is for you. The Moon Wolf Summoning Contract!" Haku gawked at the goddess and grinned before looking at Naruto.

"I believe you owe me, Naru-kun." He sighed. "I told you I'd get a contract before you!" She giggled at his sullen expression. "Don't worry, I'll tell you your payment later." Naruto stiffened at that. She would probably choose something so embaressing, that kiss between him and Sasuke on the day of graduation would seem like nothing.

"And so, your training begins!" Tsuki announced. 'Why do I feel like this is going to be _really _painful?' Naruto mused.

**Three weeks later, Konoha Stadium**

The entire stadium was packed with restless ninja and civilians, ready to witness the Chunin Exam finals. Ten minutes before the first round and everyone was becoming impatient. Everyone but a select few.

On the arena floor stood a few of the Konoha Nine that Naruto recognized, Shikimaru, Shino and Kiba were both down there. That Hyuga looked eerily familiar… oh yeah! That was Neji, Rookie of the year last year. And then three Sand nin. One was missing, his old teammate. Uchiha Sasuke.

But he would be there. Naruto knew it.

Tsuki looked at her two students and smiled to herself. They had come so far. In three weeks, with the help of shadow clones, Haku had gotten the basic and intermediate katas for her personal Divine Crescent taijutsu style down. And experience came in the form of bandits and missing-nin they came across on their travels through Hi no Kuni. To top it off, the Yuki heiress had made many friends of the different summons. Her Moon Wolves were strong, each one could use Futon, Raiton, and Suiton jutsus and were humanoid in shape… sort of like those Western stories of werewolves, she supposed. And being divine beings, they could even use what humans thought of as bloodlines Between whatever element a particular summon had. Haku had found _that _particular ability useful. In battles she needed summons or in spars, she would always choose a wolf with one of the three subelements: Hyoton, Ranton (Storm Release), or Jinton (Swift Release).

Then there was Naruto. He had trained extensively with Oniton (Demon Release) and Kyu-chan's Fox Illusions and her amazing Kitsune-hi. She had made him wait on that Uzumaki scroll though. She had a feeling she knew what was in there, but wanted him to wait until the invasion ended to peak in there.

Whenever the two wanted to train together, Tsuki would give them a jutsu scroll to master together, and they always did. She couldn't wait to see her students handiwork during the invasion. It would be… wonderful to watch.

Haku was standing next to Naruto and continuously stole glances at him. She had been teasing him the last three weeks, but didn't know how to ask if he would be hers and hers alone. He was an absolute genius when it came to learning new jutsus and memorizing scrolls, but he was just so damn dense when it came to noticing her advances! It was infuriating.

She couldn't blame him though… it was the fault of Konoha, for denying him any human affection whatsoever. But she would make up for those twelve years he spent alone, as well as make sure Konoha payed for hurting her Naru-kun! 'kukukuku…'

Finally it started and Genma, the proctor began. "Welcome to the Third Chunin Exam!" The audience cheered as the Sandaime Hokage stood, ready to speak.

"Yes, I welcome all of our guests and allies to Konohagakure no Sato for this Chunin Exam. Each and every one of our finalists show promise. Perhaps all will attain the rank of Chunin this year, perhaps none. Give your best performance and the judges will deem who is worthy of the title Chunin, and who still has room for improvement! Let the Third Exam begin!" He sat and Genma dismissed every combatant except Kiba and Neji, who took stances as he exclaimed "Hajime!"

Neji scoffed at the Inuzuka. "Do not even attempt, Fate has already determined that I shall be the winner of this match." Kiba growled.

"Like hell you will!" Akamaru jumped off to the side, ready to aid if needed, as Kiba used his families "_Tsuga_!" Kiba, in the form of a horizontal twister of claws, rushed towards Neji, who smirked and activated his Byakugan.

"Fate has chosen me as the winner." Just as Kiba was going to hit him "_Kaiten_!" Kiba was blown back by the revolving sphere of chakra, and slammed into a wall. When he got up, the Inuzuka heir was panting.

"You're going to get it!" Kiba threw a soldier pill to Akamaru and ate one himself. Akamaru hopped on Kiba's back after he went to all fours. "_Jujin Bunshin_!" Akamaru became a clone of Kiba with the technique. "_Gatsuga_!" The two became twisters of claws and spun around each other, straight for the branch Hyuga who only smirked.

"You should learn better, dog boy." He began spinning "_Kaiten_!" They were both knocked back again and crashed even harder into walls on opposite ends of the stadium. Akamaru reverted to his own form while Kiba tried to get up, only for his pale-eyed opponent to rush to him. "You are in my area of divination." Neji spoke and as he was within range of Kiba "_Hakke Rokujūyon Sho_!" Neji's devastating self-taught technique then began. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!" With nowhere to go, Kiba went deeper and deeper onto the wall, when it ended, he coughed up blood and fell forward, unconscious before he hit the floor.

Genma shrugged, he figured the match would go like that. "Winner, Hyuga Neji!" The crowd cheered for the Hyuga, who simply smirked and headed to the competitors' box as medics gather his cousin's teammate.

**A/N: I will **_**not **_**be doing the other matches, it all goes the same as in canon. Plus, I haven't seen the Chunin Exam arc of Naruto in forever. So, timeskip to the feather genjutsu.**

During Sasuke's match, the invasion finally began. Naruto and Haku dispelled the sleeping genjutsu with ease, and Tsuki wasn't affected in the slightest. The two looked to their sensei and she nodded. "Go, but under no circumstances should you separate. You know how to contact me, I'm only a thought away through Kyu-chan, Naru-chan. Make me proud." The two nodded and grinned as they saw a few Oto and Suna shinobi facing off with a familiar Tokubetsu jonin.

Naruto smirked. "We'll get her later." He told Haku who nodded as he pointed out the Konoha nin, Anko, who he had fought before. "Now, let's just join some random fights and see how far we've come." Haku nodded with a smirk and they found a battle.

The first group was a group of five Oto chunins facing a single Konoha jonin with a nodachi. The jonin was female and tall, perhaps 5'5", with long, brown hair, cold grey eyes and in a standard jonin uniform. Every one of the Oto chunins was in a mask like Kakashi's and in all black ANBU-style clothing.

The jonin was flowing through a kenjutsu dance, parrying every one of the kunai of shuriken they sent at her. Haku scoffed at the display. "Pathetic, eh Naru-kun?" He shrugged and pulled out three shuriken.

"Can you cover me here?" She got what he meant and nodded. He threw the shuriken before using "_Shuriken Kage Bunshin_!" Three soon became over a hundred.

Haku was finished with her handseals as well "_Futon: Reppusho_!" The shuriken all rushed towards the group at an undodgable rate and impaled all six of the group easily. "See? Pathetic." Naruto shrugged and sealed the bodies inside one of his personally made sealing scrolls.

"Let's go, Haku-chan."

The next battle, outside the stadium, found the two teenagers surrounded by twelve Oto shinobi, eight genin and four chunin. "Think they'll be a challenge?" Naruto asked skeptically. Haku shrugged.

One of the genin threw six shuriken at Haku, who was protected by Naruto's cleaver used as a shield. One of the chunin gaped at the blade. "T-that sword!" Naruto grinned and sealed it back into his arm, where a tattoo-like storage seal lay.

All the genin rushed forward to attack the two, who sighed. Haku took out her scythe and tapped the ground with it "_Hyoton: Hyonora_." Everything within fifty feet became ice and the genin slipped, falling to the ground.

Naruto sighed and flipped through some handseals. "_Oniton: Herunami_." A wave of bright red and jet-black fire shot from the ground and enveloped half the genin, turning them to ash.

"What the hell kind of jutsu is that!" One chunin demanded. Naruto simply chuckled at that question.

"I'm a jinchuriki, of the Kyuubi, to be exact. So I can use the Oniton, Demon Release." All four of the chunin paled at that. A jinchuriki, with his own element _and _one of Kiri's seven legendary swords? This was ridiculous. One of them recognized them then.

"It's the Ice Duo!" He screamed and they ran off.

Haku pouted. "Aw, we scared them off, Naru-kun!" He grinned at her.

"No worries, Haku-chan, we can just find another fight." Suddenly a huge burst of demonic chakra from outside Konoha caught their attention. "Change of plans… it's another jinchuriki, Haku!" She nodded and they rushed off to the location.

Uchiha Sasuke was breathing heavily. That last Chidori had taken everything from him. And now, with Curse Mark active, he had overloaded himself by trying for another. He couldn't even move and the monster known as Subaku no Gaara was approaching him with a mad grin and insane eyes.

"You will feed mother, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sand was surrounding his entire body and he thought he was going to die. 'I still have to kill Itachi!' He screamed in his mind.

Suddenly, he heard Gaara's screams of pain and saw the sand freezing. When it shattered he saw something so strange, he thought he must be hallucinating. The dobe and the ice queen were standing in front of him, looking at Gaara with hungry eyes, eyes that craved a challenge.

"Move or I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled at them and Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up, Gaara. Shut up and fight me. I want to see how good another jinchuriki is!" Gaara's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto.

"You have a monster inside as well?" He asked with insane glee.

"Yep, I'm nine, and I know you have the One-Tails, Shukaku." Gaara grinned maniacally and sand covered his left arm completely and shot towards Naruto.

"Prove my existence!" He screamed as Naruto jumped above the stream of sand, going through handseals.

"_Oniton: Kitsune-hi Kasui_!" He spewed bright red flames from his mouth that enveloped the arm, changing it to glass before he shattered it with a downward slash from Kubikiri Houcho. "This is going to be fun."

Meanwhile, Haku was watching from the sidelines, standing next to a now sitting Sasuke who watched in envy. "How the hell is he so strong!" He grumbled. Haku huffed at his attitude.

"Maybe because he's got a kekkai genkai, like what Konoha thinks? Or perhaps, because of the demon sealed within him, like Kumo believes? Personally, I believe it's because of two great teachers, and because he's not held back by this village anymore." The Uchiha thought about that. 'If the Leaf loses their Uchiha, all the better.' She grinned inwardly.

Naruto dodged another "_Suna Shuriken_" from Gaara and stabbed his sword into a branch, hiding behind it as he flipped through handseals. "_Oniton: Hyoketsu Herunami_!" He slammed his hands on the ground and a wave of demonic ice and hellfire mixed together rushed at Gaara, freezing and igniting all the branches and trees it passed by.

Gaara's sand came up to shield him, or so Naruto thought. It enveloped him, growing and growing in size taller and taller, wider and wider, until the wave hit a thirty foot tall being of pure sand. **"Shukaku." **Kyuubi whispered in his head.

Naruto sighed. "How am I supposed to get up there?" He asked himself. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Augmenting his reserves with half a tail of demonic chakra, he created a thousand Kage Bunshin and hid himself in "_Meimu no Kitsune: Fumei Kage_." The shadows enveloped his form, rendering him invisible in his genjutsu.

He made his way to Haku and ended the technique while seeing that half his bunshin remained. "Haku-chan? I need something big, like… big enough for me to be on fair ground with the Ichibi." She nodded and Naruto spied Sasuke, who was looking at him with a furious glare. Naruto pointedly ignored him as Haku jumped away to a branch further away.

Naruto followed her as she went through handseals and announced "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" In a cloud of white smoke, they were suddenly standing atop the head of a twenty-five foot tall white wolf with yellow eyes. "Wangetsu! We need your help." Haku said.

"**Ah, Haku, Naruto. Hello there**." The giant wolf then sees something that bulges his eyes before he narrows them in disgust. "_**Shukaku**__._" It says in disgust. "**I'm going to enjoy this**." The sand demon grinned menacingly and Gaara appeared atop its head.

"Mother wants your blood!" Gaara screams. "Mother wants to fight you!" He grins insanely and then "_Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu_!" Gaara slumps, unconscious before the sand giant laughs madly.

**"I'm free! Finally I'm free! Of, and three wonderful targets too! And… is that Wangetsu-san? Yes! I need to repay you what you did to me three hundred years ago!" **The biju cackled madly, sending shivers down the Ice Duo's spines.

"Wangetsu? Could you… help?" The wolf grins and its tail began to glow blue with lightning crackling on it.

"**Sure.**_** Ranton: Chireppuu Unari**_**!**" It inhaled and then let out a howl that shredded everything in its path before knocking Shukaku back a few steps.

Naruto and Haku gulped nervously. **'Having seconds thoughts, Naruto-kun?' **'Shut it Kyu-chan!'

The two Hyoton users flipped through handseals blindingly fast. "_Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho_!" Haku used as Naruto did "_Futon: Daireppusho_!" to speed them up. The thousand water senbon shot at blinding speeds and impaled Shukaku's sand, moistening and slowing it.

**"Oh, that tickled!" **Naruto sweatdropped. 'Okay… what to do? Water is a no, Shukaku is already a Wind-type… I've still got… Katon and Oniton.'

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Naruto used and a thousand clones sprang into existence with the help of another half a tail of yokai. They all spread amongst the trees and rushed the One-Tails. "Haku-chan, how big can you make your mirrors?" She looked at Naruto strangely before shaking her head.

"Not thirty feet. My dome can only have a fifteen foot radius with my reserves, right now." Naruto groaned at that. ""Plus, my senbon wouldn't really affect him, would they?"

Naruto nodded at that as he got memories from destroyed clones. "200 down. Alright, we need a plan, now. Suiton and Futon won't work. Hyoton does, but we don't have anything on that scale and my Katon and Oniton would drain too much from me."

Haku sighed. "Looks like we may be in over our heads, eh, Naru-kun?" Naruto suddenly grinned.

"You're a genius Haku-chan!" She blushed slightly at his compliment, then she got confused.

"How?"

"Haku-chan? How did Shukaku take control of Gaara's body? When he went to sleep! And what would happen if he were to wake up…?" The Yuki heiress suddenly nodded understanding. "And he's over _all _our heads, atop the Ichibi's. So we need to get up there!" They both looked down to Wangetsu who smiled.

"You two are extremely smart. I'll get you up there." The wolf waited for the Naruto clones to all disperse before leaping forward and shooting off a "_Raiton: Unari no Ikazuchi_!" and let out a humongous, earth-shaking roar laced with Raiton chakra that shot off a few layers of sand, putting the Ichibi at Wangetsu's height. Then the wolf pounced.

Shukaku blocked the wolf with his thick, sandy arms and the sand began wrapping Wangetsu's body, crushing it. Naruto and Haku jumped onto the Biju, chakra keeping them on as they ran up its arm.

That's when the arms of sand began to chase them. "Naru-kun!"

"I know, Haku-chan… use Hyonora." Haku nodded and pulled out her scythe, and as soon as they reached the shoulder, she slammed it into there before putting it back onto her back. "_Hyoton: Hyonora_!" The entire right arm of Shukaku froze and shattered as they continued, running up the side of its head.

When Gaara was in sight, Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and jumped off the side, spinning and then let go, shooting him towards Gaara at a blinding speed as Haku landed on a tree in her way, using chakra to soften the blow. Naruto pulled out his zanbuto and stabbed it two feet in front of Gaara, launching himself off of it to punch the sleeping jinchuriki.

His sand had other plans. A wall of sand rose to intercept him, which he plowed halfway through. Tendrils from the wall were attempting to pull him back, but he struggled against it. "Let me through!" Naruto shouted and threw a punch, only for his right hand to be caught in the arm of sand.

"I said… LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed, and with a burst of chakra that left him with barely ten percent of his reserves, he went forward and headbutted the Ichibi jinchuriki, drawing blood from the both of their forheads as Gaara's eyes shot open.

**"No! NOOOOOOOO!" **Shukaku shouted before his sand began to fall. Naruto, while barely able to move, used a little more chakra to jump to his sword and then land on a tree. Gaara landed on a tree opposite of him.

Without warning, the two of them rushed each other, each had a fist cocked back, and swung. They hit each other simultaneously and fell to the forest floor. "W-what are you." Gaara stuttered out fearfully.

Naruto stood shakily, leaning heavily on his sword. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And Gaara… you don't have to be alone anymore. I know what its like. The loneliness. The fear. The hopelessness. I felt all of that in Konoha, so I left. And I found Haku-chan." Haku then appeared in a shunshin of ice. "You can follow me… friend." Naruto smiled warmly to the boy and Gaara had only one thought.

'Suna… it despises me. My own father wants me dead. This boy… he could've killed me, but he didn't. His existence isn't proven like mine… yet he still won.' "I'll go… Naruto." Naruto and Haku smiled as Tsuki appeared.

"Hey Tsuki-sensei." She looked around and sighed at the damage.

"So destructive." Then she noticed Gaara. "Oh, who's your friend, Naru-chan, Haku-chan?"

"This is Gaara, Tsuki-sensei. He's got one of your children." She smiled. "And he wants to come too." She nodded.

"Of course, Gaara-chan can come with us. There's prying eyes though… so." Haku helped Naruto towards his fellow jinchuriki and Tsuki put a hand on Gaara and Naruto's shoulders, Haku had her hand in Naruto's. "_Joukaiton: Kami Shunshin_." They disappeared without a trace, leaving the remaining two Subaku siblings speechless, one relieved his brother was finally gone, the other fuming that someone dared take her baby brother.

_Jutsus_

_Tsuga (Passing Fang) D-rank Taijutsu technique of the Inuzuka clan where the user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced Earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself._

_Kaiten (Revolving Heaven) A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyuga, this technique utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive maneuver to compensate for the Byakugan's blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers._

_Jujin Bunshin (Man-Beast Clone) D-rank jutsu unique to the Inuzuka clan that is a combination of the Bunshin and Henge techniques, transforming a ninken into a perfect copy of its master._

_Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang) C-rank jutsu of the Inuzuka clan where the user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone._

_Hakke Rokujūyon Sho (Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms) Secret Main House Taijutsu of the Hyuga that seals 64 of the targets tenketsu in this way: Two Palms: the user strikes twice; Four Palms: the user strikes twice more, bringing the total to four; Eight Palms: the user strikes four more times, bringing the total to eight; Sixteen Palms: the user strikes eight more times bringing the total to sixteen; Thirty-two Palms: the user strikes sixteen more times bringing the total to thirty-two; Sixty-four Palms: the user finishes the technique with thirty-two strikes bringing the total to sixty-four. Each round of hits increases in speed and strength, continuously pushing the target further and further back._

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin (Shuriken Shadow Clone) A-rank jutsu that turns one shuriken into many by using the Kage Bunshin on a shuriken. Because each shuriken is a shadow clone and not an illusion, each one is lethal, and because they are created in an instant dodging all of them is near impossible._

_Oniton: Herunami (Demon Release: Hellwave) A-rank jutsu that creates a wave of black hellfire hot enough to melt bones. Anything hit with this technique is turned to ash._

_Oniton: Kitsune-hi Kasui (Demon Release: Foxfire Stream) B-rank jutsu that creates a stream of foxfire from the user's mouth._

_Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken) A move unique to Gaara in his miniature Shukaku form where he forms shuriken on his arms of sand, then swings them both, launching them at high speeds, tearing up anything in their path._

_Oniton: Hyoketsu Herunami (Demon Release: Freezing Hellwave) A-rank variation of the Oniton: Herunami where Naruto charges it with Hyoton chakra, creating a wave of black hellfire and freezing ice. The hellfire and ice don't affect each other, but freeze and burn everything in their path._

_Meimu no Kitsune: Fumei Kage (Fox Illusion: Obscure Shadows) A D-rank demonic genjutsu that envelops the user in shadows, making them invisible to all but the Nara clan or sensory types._

_Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique) Gaara forces himself to go to sleep, allowing Shukaku to take full control of his body._

_Ranton: Chireppuu Unari (Storm Release: Thousand Gale Howl) A-rank technique only available to moon wolf summons with an affinity to Suiton and Raiton. The summon releases a howl with such force that it shreds everything in its path._

_Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho (Water Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) B-rank jutsu that creates one thousand needles of water, the user then can aim and direct them at high speeds._

_Futon: Daireppusho (Wind Release: Great Gale Palm) B-rank jutsu that resembles a powered up Futon: Reppusho. This technique creates gale at category 1 Hurricane speeds and can be either concentrated to enhance cutting speed, or spread out to increase range._

_Raiton: Unari no Ikazuchi (Lightning Release: Thunder Roar) B-Rank Jutsu of the Moon Wolves where the summon will let loose a roar filled with lightning natured chakra._

_Joukaiton: Kami Shunshin (Heaven Release: Godly Shunshin) D-rank jutsu similar to a regular shunshin where a divine being will disappear completely and appear somewhere else, as well as anything physically connected to them._

**A/N: Okay… this wasn't my best chapter, I know. But I had to get the Chunin Exam arc out of the way. But… Gaara's with Team Naruto now! Readers rejoice!**

**I know I'll probably be criticized for the Naruto/Gaara fight, seeing how it wasn't my best fight scene, but… go ahead. **

**Anyways, Congratulations Leez for guessing correctly, it **_**was **_**the Wheel of Time books by Robert Jordan. I'll tell you your prize through a PM.**

**Don't forget to review to tell me how I'm doing!**

**Orpheus, out!**


	6. Chapter V

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter V: Some fun in Taki**

**A/N: And here's the next chapter of Ice Duo! But first, some replies to comments.**

**Nyphn: That's a great idea, and I will deifinetly use it.**

**Guest: I have reasons for everything in my story. And Naruto is **_**not **_**weak as his canon self, how many people can fight off a jinchuriki in their Biju state with no injury other than chakra exhaustion?**

**Guest: At the point in the story with Anko, he didn't despise Konoha and want to destroy it, just to get away. That's why he didn't out right kill off Anko or the other Konoha nin.**

**Disclaimer: How could I own Naruto when Haku was a boy? Or when Sasuke is such a Mary Sue? It would be so much different under me.**

**Three Months Later**

Signs of fire could be seen for miles around from a medium-sized village within the Land of Tea. It was what Tea Country called a shinobi village, though the figures that left it were extremely disappointed with Village Hidden in the Fields, Noragakure had only a handful of B-rank shinobi, and everyone else was barely C-rank.

Leaving Noragakure, which was burning to the ground, were four figures. The one in the front was a tall woman with straight silver hair and eyes, dressed in a white robe with a twin-headed scythe, with a blade on the top and bottom on opposite ends, on her back. In her hair were two crescent-shaped clips.

Behind her were three teenagers. The one directly behind her was a light-skinned redhead dressed in a black outfit with mesh shirt showing underneath by the sleeves, a white sash around his body, and a large brown gourd on his back tied by a brown strap. His eyes had large sacs under them, giving the impression of a lack of sleep, and on his forehead was the kanji for love on it.

Behind him two teenagers walked side by side, talking as if they hadn't just snuck into the Chakage Tower and stole all their scrolls, assassinated the Chakage himself, then proceeded to destroy the village with a combination of Naruto's Oniton, Haku's wolves, and Gaara's Sunaton (Sand Release).

Both were about the same height with blonde, black and red hair, grey-blue eyes, and light skin. The boy wore a snow white cloak with blue trim and had a large zanbuto strapped to his back. The girl wore a simple blue battle kimono with a white snowflake design and had an icy blue scythe with a snow white blade strapped to her back.

These four were quickly becoming feared within the world. Uzumaki Naruto, the Ice Demon, Yuki Haku, Reaper of the Snow, Subaku no Gaara, Master of Sand, and one of their sensei, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Moon.

The Bingo Book had listed every one as high A-rank, on the verge of an S-rank, except Amaterasu, who held a SS-rank. They were wanted all over the Elemental Nations for various crimes against ninja villages and even Daimyo. They had already destroyed two minor ninja villages, down to every person living there: the first was the pitiful Hidden Valley Village, Tanigakure, of Kawa no Kuni. It took less than four hours to decimate it, and Gaara never went past his mini-Shukaku form, Naruto never used the chakra cloak of Kyuubi, and Haku didn't need to summon anything bigger than a horse. Amazing what a combination of sandstorm and blizzards can do to weaken a village so that four people can rush in to take down everyone. And the second was the recently destroyed Noragakure.

In three months, the three had been taught various things by Amaterasu, Kyuubi, and Shukaku, after Naruto adjusted Gaara's seal and made the One-Tails a bit more sane. In that time, Naruto had came up with the beginnings of a plan for revenge, as well. The first part was taking out minor ninja villages, gathering resources, and collecting allies.

Noragakure was Amaterasu's last test for them. When they were a mile from the burning village, the goddess turned to her students. "You three have come far in these months. I am very proud of you. And as much as I would love to continue travelling with you, someone has to watch over our village." She said with a smirk. The three nodded, knowing that the newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure had no leader besides the temporary one Naruto had put in his place until he returned, a blood clone with the soul of Kyu-chan, giving her a small amount of freedom, even if part of her was still stuck within him, she was still grateful to have at least a human form with a fraction of her chakra.

"Sadly, I must go, but I will send my musume(daughter) to you once I take over her duties, okay?" Her students nodded. "Good, then next I task you three to find more civilians and ninja to live in Uzu and take down more of the so-called 'hidden villages'. I believe there is one fifty miles northeast of here… Takigakure. Find it and take them down." She made handseals to use a Kami Shunshin, but before she finished, she said with a sly smile "And they have one of my children, Chomei of the Seven Tails. Find the container." Gaara and Naruto nodded vigorously and took off in the location she mentioned, with Haku right behind them.

"Well… at least we know _why _it's called the Waterfall Village." Haku commented drily. The three currently stood before a fifty foot cliff with a waterfall rushing down from the top. "Gaara?" the redheaded boy nodded and opened his gourd. The sand spilled out and he sat in a meditative pose atop it.

"_Sunaton: Chika Torakkingu no Jutsu_" (Sand Release: Underground Tracking Technique) the sand around Gaara slowly dissolved into to the ground as he closed his eyes, using it to find anything unusual about the surrounding area. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"There are tunnels behind the waterfall." He said plainly and the two nodded. Haku took out her scythe and froze the waterfall and lake with a '_Hyoton: Hyonora_' before Naruto took out the Kubikiri Houcho and shattered the bottom six feet of the frozen waterfall with with a horizontal slash, allowing them to walk. They found the tunnels to be completely dry, surprisingly, and Gaara guided them to the other side by using his sand underground.

Not surprisingly, two gurads were stationed at the gate and stopped them. "Halt, state your name and business in Taki." One, a thirty-something purple-haired man commanded who wore the standard chunin uniform with a green trenchcoat over it. The other man stood beside him, a burly guard who looked more like a bandit than a ninja with tree trunks for arms and no neck, steely-grey eyes, blue hair, dark skin, and the same clothes as the first guard.

Naruto merely scoffed and said "_Meimu no Kitsune: Yami Suimin._" (Fox Illusion: Dark Sleep) Two orbs of darkness flew out of Naruto's mouth, and hit each one squarely in the chest, putting them into a deep slumber, a coma that lasted twenty-four hours.

"Good night~." Haku said in a sing-songy voice, _'She's become very sadistic in these months… probably has to do with Tsuki-sensei's influence.'_ Naruto shook his head and led his companions into Taki.

"Gaara, I want you to take the library, find all scrolls and seal them. Kill anyone who gets in your way and use the Kage Bunshin to make it faster." The ex-Sand nin nodded and left via Sand shunshin. "Haku, find the council and Kage of this village and dispatch them. Use a dozen wolves to cause destruction throughout the village. The hospital and Academy need to go first." She nodded and looked at him.

"What are you going to do, Naru-kun?" He grinned at her.

"I'm going to recruit a beetle to our cause." She smiled back and disappeared in an ice shunshin leaving him to walk the streets. He had a fox illusion up that made everyone around him speak their thoughts, but only he could hear it, _"Meimu no Kitsune: Omoi Hireki." _(Fox Illusion: Mind Reveal) He was disgusted more and more by everything he heard pertaining to his fellow jinchuriki.

_'Disgusting.' _He thought and had to keep himself from slaughtering everyone in a hundred-foot radius. He absolutely had to find Fu now, and he had no doubts she would be easily swayed to his side, with what he was hearing about the Taki citizens treatment of her. _'I'm not even sure who was treated worse… me or her?'_

Soon, Naruto came upon a relatively large oak tree, and could feel a dark chakra inside. A source of yokai much more concentrated than Gaara, but less than Shukaku. **"That's my brother Chomei, alright. The Nanabi." **Naruto mentally nodded and noticed the door slightly open. Curious, he stepped inside to see a battle.

There were three men with Taki headbands squaring off with one girl of 15. One man looked to be in his late twenties and was two inches taller than Naruto with black hair in a ponytail, dull grey eyes, a tanto in his hand and was wearing a mesh shirt over a black shirt, black ANBU pants, and ninja sandals.

The second man was probably in his early thirties, the same height as Naruto had snow white, spiked hair, bright pupilless yellow eyes, and was wearing a mesh, fishnet shirt, light brown pants and a brown ankle-length trench coat. He had three senbon in each hand.

The last one looked to be in his late teens and was an inch above Naruto. He had short blue hair, one Byakugan eye and one green eye, and was wearing an ANBU-style uniform with a katana strapped to his back. All three had their Taki headband around their forehead.

The girl, Fu, had the brightest short mint green hair Naruto had ever seen with an orange clip on one side, bright, pupilless orange eyes, and dark skin. She wore a fishnet shirt under a short white top that were cut so that her belly still showed and a skirt and fishnet shorts acting in the same way that showed off her legs. The skirt was cut up the legs, leaving only a small portion attached. On her back was a strange red cylindrical red pack strapped to her by criss-crossing red straps over her shoulders. **(A/N: Sorry if I didn't describe Fu well. If you can't picture her, Google it.)**

Seeing she was struggling he acted fast. The girl was dodging two easily, who were using kunai, but the one with the tanto was getting close, so Naruto unstrapped Kubikiri Houcho and stabbed his through the chest before slicing upwards, bisecting the man, and then turned, easily decapitating the one in a trenchcoat. Both Fu, and the guy with one Byakugan turned to look at me.

"Taiyou! Enkai! You killed them!" The man yelled at me. "_Byakugan!_" He rushed Naruto, taking out his katana and blindly swinging in rage. Naruto easily parried or dodged every slash, slice, or thrust. Then the man swung strogly, which Naruto ducked under, and then brought his cleaver-like blade upwards, stabbing through the man's throat easily before decapitating him completely.

Naruto flicked the blood off his sword, and put it back in its custom-made sheathe on his back. Then he turned to lack at Fu, who was looking at him with a somewhat mix of fear, happiness, and… was that admiration?

"Who are you?" she asked with barely restrained excitement clear in her voice. He smiled warmly to the girl.

"Hello, Fu. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Her eyes widened when I said that. "And I'm here to offer you a deal. If you help me with my plans to take down the Elemental Nations, I'll take you from this village to a new-"he never finished.

"YES!" Fu yelled at him. "Get me the hell out of here! I can't stand the isolation, the insults, the beatings, the assassination attempts. I can't take the villagers torture anymore! _Please._" She whispered the last word, looking like she was about to drop to her knees and beg with tears sparkling in her eyes.

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course, Fu. And don't worry about the villagers… soon… Taki will be no more." She looked elated at that prospect. _'The same way I'll be when Konoha is finally destroyed. Damn traitors.'_

Fu was grinning and followed obediently after her savior, willing to do anything for him to repay this one act of kindness towards her.

Gaara arrived at the library easily. Once he did, he resummoned his sand, letting it follow him as a cloud surrounding his body. He sent half out to block all exits to the library and walked in the door, blocking that as well. The building was dark, with no sunlight to come in, and everyone was a little nervous at the boy who had just entered.

He had this weird glint in his eyes… "Mother… mother wants…" he said a little insanely. "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" He shouted and sent out his sand to crush everyone around him. _'Run little ants… Naruto was right, using the insanity act makes them scared. This is so fun!' _Gaara thought.

People soon became bloodied masses of flesh and bone unrecognizable from the other corpses. While this was going on, Gaara made a ram seal "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._" Five clones appeared and he gave each one a scroll, and they went off to seal everything. He watched idly at the mayhem of his massacre, and soon, every one of the citizens of Taki in the library was dead. He recalled all of his sand and made ten Suna Bunshin, handing them scrolls as well, sending them off to seal things.

Taking a look around, Gaara spotted a cup of freshly brewed tea on the librarian's desk. He sat in her chair, leaned back, feet propped on the desk as he sipped idly, watching his clones work. _'This job was so easy.'_

Haku had lucked out. There was a council meeting, _right now. _She was elated at the prospect of being done with all of this soon. Not because of guilt, but she wanted to be back with her Naru-kun sooner.

She made her way into the Kage building, a pitiful one-story thing made of rotting wood and in obvious disrepair. Seriously, when was the last time these people had a mission? Whatever.

At the doors, Haku quickly dispatched the two guards with two kunai, one to the chest of either one. Before she walked in, she quickly bit her thumb and used "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" to summon twenty moon wolves and sent them to cause Havok on the village. Then she stepped inside the Council Room.

As soon as she did, heads swiveled to her. On one side of the room sat three ninja clan heads, she could tell from the Taki headbands and who else besides a clan head and the kage is allowed to be on the council while being a ninja? The other side had an equal amount of civilians. And in the back of the room, on an oddly ornate and not rotting pedestal was what she supposed was the Takikage with the village elders, one on each side of him.

"What is the meaning of this!" One of the civilians demanded. He was quickly killed with a senbon through the eye, as were the other two.

"Shut up, you're irritating me." She said in her best calm-before-the-storm Gaara voice. The calm tone he had when killing without any bloodlust. She found it worked wonders to scare people. And the clan heads certainly seemed nervous.

She eyed the room and took out her scythe, stabbing the blade into the former civilians council's table, freezing that, the floor, the ninja council's table, the Kage and elder's table, all the chairs, and everyone's feet to the floor.

Two ice shuriken later, the elders were dead. "Can none of you fight?" she asked with a bored tone. One of the clan heads managed to get out of his ice prison and lunged at her, kunai in hand. She grinned and already a senbon, which she stabbed into a nerve point in his shoulder that would incite bone-shattering pain if he moved his left arm. Then she spun behind him, another senbon went into his right forearm, stabbing right through where a tenketsu was, destroying it on contact.

He screamed in pain, but that was suddenly cut off when she gracefully danced to the front of him and stabbed his throat with a kunai. Her taijutsu style was beautiful, but deadly. Dodge every strike with flexibility and quick foot work while stabbing points on the anatomy with senbon or kunai. It was an upgraded version of the Hyuga's juuken, without the Byakugan.

The other two were on either side of her. "Can you give me a challenge?" She asked, staying in her Odori no Hyo-hime (Dance of the Ice Princess) stance. The two were furious. One sent a powerful punch at her head, while the other had a katana aimed for her throat. She bent this way and that, deftly dodging the blows as she made six ice senbon in the air. Snatching two, she stabbed those into nerve ending in either arm of the swordsman, removing any feeling he had in them and making them uselessly limp at his side.

The other man tried swinging again with his now obviously sloppy Goken stance, only for Haku to be behind him with his ally's katana and run him through the heart with it, dead instantly. She grabbed the other four floating senbon and sent two through the limp-armed man's eyes, and the other two into pain receptors of the Kage's arms, making the recently freed Kage useless in battle.

He wore traditional kage robes, with a sea green where Konoha's was red, or Kiri's blue on the hat. A veil covered his face, but the slumped shoulders showed his resignation to death. Quickly grabbing her scythe out the table she stayed twenty feet from him and twirled it diagonally upwards, then diagonally downwards the opposite direction. Two spikes of ice materialized out the ground and stabbed through his lungs.

He began wheezing and coughing violently, ice dust filling his lungs and Haku stepped towards him, the curved blade raised and placed at the back of his neck, handle on his right shoulder. "Goodbye, foolish man. Perhaps if you're reborn into power, remember to treat the jinchuriki better." Then she pulled back and his head rolled on the floor. She was out in the village, aiding in the massacring of Taki within ten seconds.

Naruto and Fu saw the wolves tearing people to shreds, using summon-only jutsus on buildings, and the citizens hopelessness. All the while, Fu was giggling at it all. "I take it you're enjoying this?" Naruto asked with a smirk. She nodded with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Very much. For all they've done to me, this is absolute paradise. Thank you Naruto." He smiled at her.

"No problem, Fu. I have no problem with it at all. Taki needed to be destroyed anyways for taking away the Nanabi jinchuriki from my clan. The one before you, a young boy at the time, Uzumaki Muzai. He was my mother's favorite cousin, and I have made it my dream to avenge the Uzumaki clan. Nothing is more important than family to us, not friends, villages, country, or even so-called peace. And I will do anything for my family. Be it Haku-chan, my sibling jinchurikis, my biju, Kyu-chan, or Tsuki-sensei." Fu looked astonished at Naruto's proclamation that he automatically thought of her as a sister _because _she was a jinchuriki.

There were only two things she craved in this world. The destruction of humanity, and a family to call her own. When she thought of it, the jinchuriki's really were siblings. A family born to pain, made in suffering, bonded through hate, and joined in their isolation. No normal human could understand anything close to what they went through.

Naruto stopped just outside the village gates and Fu stopped with him. "Aren't we leaving this Kami-forsaken hellhole?" She asks curiously to which he smiled.

"I still have to wait for my family. Oh, here's Gaara!" He said and Fu spotted the redhead curiously who stopped in front of Naruto, handing him a trio of scrolls.

"Here Naruto. I had my clones organize the things, ninja scrolls in the red one, history in the blue, and everything else in the green." Naruto smiled and pulled out his personal scroll, one with black ends on it and sealed the three scrolls inside. Gaara noticed the girl then. He looked at her a smiled a little. "Hello, I'm Subaku no Gaara." He said.

Fu looked at Naruto who held up one finger and she smiled at Gaara. "I'm Fu!" she said enthusiastically. Gaara looked at Naruto who nodded.

Then a swirl of ice later and Haku stood next to Naruto. "It's done Naru-kun. The council is dead, as is the kage. Pitifully weak, if you ask me. All my wolves have gone back to their realm Mt. Tsuki, and every one of them has stated the only scents left are that of a tanuki, a fox, a beetle, and of me. Takigakure is destroyed." She looked at the group. "Oh, I'm Yuki Haku. Who are you?" she said to the grren-haired girl.

"Fu, jinchuriki of the Nanabi." Haku nodded, smiling. "Are you a jinchuriki as well?" Fu asked curiously. When she shook her head, and Fu looked confused, Haku explained.

"I'm not a jinchuriki, but I'm know what it's like. See… I have the Hyoton bloodline of the Yuki clan, and I unlocked it during the bloodline purges of kiri, where I'm originally from. So I had to flee my home village with my father figure, Momochi Zabuza-sama, and eventually we ended up in Nami, at the same time as Naru-kun's team from Konoha.

"Even though we were on different sides of the same mission, enemies, Naru-kun and I became friends. At the final battle between myself and Zabuza-sama and Naru-kun, his baka teammate, Uchiha Sasuke-teme, and his lazy sensei Hatake Kakashi, Naru-kun defeated me. And Zabuza was going to be killed with Kakashi's famed chidori, but I stepped in and took it for him.

"Naru-kun was instantly at my side, begging me to stay alive, and then he healed me with Kyuubi's chakra. It had a side effect of showing us each other's memories and swapping our DNA though. So I know what a jinchuriki can go through, I lived every bit of it through Naru-kun's memories." Fu nodded and smiled. _'If what Naruto said about jinchuriki is true… would Haku be my sister? I've always wanted a sister!' _

"Right, Haku-chan. We should get going, we need to find somewhere to stay so Kyu-chan can find us."

"Kyu-chan?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's Kyuubi. I found a way to seal part of her soul in a clone, so she could have some freedom in the world. She's in human form right now and coming from Uzu, our village we made over my clan's ancient ruins. I stationed her there as acting leader, but Tsuki-sensei is taking over so Kyu-chan's coming to help us out."

"She probably knows all of our targets anyways." Gaara pointed out to which Haku and Naruto nodded. Seeing Fu's confused look "We're currently destroying all the minor villages of the Elemental Nations to train." She nodded.

"Traveling with you guys sounds like so much fun!" She said cheerily. Naruto grinned, Haku smiled, and Gaara just let his lips twitch upwards. "Let's go!"

And so they went, off through the tunnels (after an _Oniton: Herunami _from Naruto to destroy Taki completely) and found a cave to wait in until Kyu could track them down. Soon, the Elemental Nations would crumble before the jinchuriki.

_Jutsu_

_Sunaton: Chika Torakkingu no Jutsu_ (_Sand Release: Underground Tracking Technique) - Gaara sends his sand through the ground and closes his eyes, using the sand to 'see' the earth surrounding him in a two-hundred foot radius. He can track vibrations, see tunnels, and search for anything out of the ordinary with this technique._

_Meimu no Kitsune: Yami Suimin._ _(Fox Illusion: Dark Sleep) –A-Rank. Two orbs of the darkest black come out of the users mouth, anything they hit falls into a twenty-four hour coma. Only another demon can dispel this genjutsu._

_Meimu no Kitsune: Omoi Hireki (Fox Illusion: Mind Reveal) –A-rank. Causes everyone in a fifty-foot radius to speak their thoughts out loud. Only the user can hear what they say and only another demon can dispel this genjutsu. The easiest way out of it is to get out of the fifty-foot range._

_Byakugan (White Eyes) – A Doujutsu and Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuga clan that allows for 359 degree vision, the ability to see through walls, to see the chakra pathways and organs within a body, and an extended range of sight upwards of a two-hundred feet when fully mastered._


	7. Chapter VI

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter VI: Reactions**

**A/N: Orpheus back with the next chapter of the Ice Duo. Ready for the Elemental Nations reaction to Team Naruto's actions? Comment answering time!**

**Final Guradian: Sorry about misspelling zanbatou this entire time, I didn't even realize. About the Hosenka no jutsu, that was a typo as well. Thanks for catching those errors I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

(Location: Konoha Councilroom)

"This is too troublesome… why are we even here today?" A very lazy Nara Shikaku asked between yawns as he just wanted to take a nap.

"Ah, be quiet Shika. I bet Hokage-sama has good reasons!" the ever engergetic Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, said, awaiting their leaders arrival. Which happened to be right then

Sarutobi had a somber look on his face as he sat in his seat. "This council meeting is called to order. First… I'd like to inform the council, that this is purely ninja business, any civilian who interrupts will be expunged from the room without exception." He was looking right at the pink-haired, green eyed Haruno Sakune, mother of everyone's most hated banshee.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Was heard throughout the room.

The Hokage went through handseals. "_Oto Kekkai, Fuin_." (Sound Barrier, Seal) "This entire meeting is a SSS-class secret, understood?" People's eyes widened at that. "Now then, the whereabouts of one Uzumaki Naruto have been discovered… or at least, his whereabouts of two days ago."

"The jinchuriki has been spotted?" Mitokoda Homura, one of the Elder Council asked curiously. _'We need our weapon back!' _he was thinking.

"_Naruto _has been spotted." The Hokage said simply. "He was among a group of four that included a female identified as Yuki Haku, because of her Hyoton use, Subaku no Gaara, recognized by his sand and looks closely identified with the Yondaime Kazekage, and a green-haired girl with a scratched Taki headband."

He sighed. "This group was spotted leaving Takigakure's location. After it had been put through a massacre without a single survivor and a fire that burned down almost every building."

"That would mean…" Shikaku began, eyes filled with calculating. "Is this group the one that also destroyed Tani and Noragakure?" The other clan heads suddenly paled.

"It is very likely, Shikaku. And would not be very hard with two jinchuriki and a powerful Yuki. The Yuki were, after all, known for their cold-blooded personalities in battle and their nature as ruthless killers to any target. And with an Uzumaki, who very likely has started Fuinjutsu training, meansthat they are dangerous."

Suddenly, Danzo spoke up. He may have wanted that weapon… but Konoha's safety mattered more. "I propose we name Uzumaki Naruto a missing-nin of Konoha."

The civilian council vehemently agreed, while the ninja council was less enthusiastic. Soon, Uzumaki Naruto was named a nukenin of Konohagakure no Sato. Too bad they didn't realize he was a higher threat than B-rank.

(Location: Raikage Office)

The Raikage, Ay, read through the spy report on Taki once more, whistling lowly. A grin was plastered on the man's face. "So… Konoha and Suna have lost their jinchuriki. This is a wonderful opportunity."

"My brother containers are running? We should bring 'em here with our cunning, fool ya fool." Bee rapped while his adoptive niece groaned.

"Would you just shut up, Bee?" Yugito demanded. The Raikage came up with a wonderful plan.

"I want you two to track them down and convince them and their group to come to Kumo. Adding more powerful ninja is just too good an opportunity to miss. Use any means necessary."

The two nodded assent, Bee grinning, Yugito groaning _'Great… days, possibly weeks of listening to his horrible rapping.' _**"Don't put me through this torture, Yugi-chan!" **Nibi pleaded. **"That's cruel and unusual punishment!"**

(Location: Tsuchikage Office.)

The floating form of the ancient Tsuchikage was in front of two individuals. His granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, and Han of the Steam Armor, his remaining jinchuuriki. The latter refused to perform any missions since his only friend Roushi, had left the village. He would only go on missions where he could get a good battle. "Kurotsuchi, Han, I have an S-class mission for you two." This caught the larger man's attention. "There are rumors that a group of three is taking out minor villages, while I normally wouldn't care… one of them is said to be the spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage. Bring me his head."

Kurotsuchi automatically nodded. Han did so after a second but was thinking. _'The group… I hear there are jinchuuriki within it. If the one we are meant to kill is one…' _He glanced at Kurotsuchi. _'I will not allow my brothers or sisters to perish on the whim of a nation's greed.'_

(Location: Mizukage Office)

Three-tails jinchuuriki and Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, sat in his desk, worrying. "You summoned us, Mizukage-sama?" The young Mizukage looked up from his paperwork to see three individuals.

"Hai, I have a mission for you three, as my best track and capture team. The group that has been taking out the minor hidden villages, find them and bring them to me. They have two jinchuuriki, at the least. Expect a fight, injure them, but do not kill them." The three masked ANBU nodded, two with masculine forms, one with a feminine. The feminine ANBU wore a shark mask and had two katanas strapped to her back diagonally in X-formation. The second ANBU wore a squid mask and had a kusarigama at his waist. The final wore a barracuda mask and five daggers were hanging at his waist.

"Shark, Squid, Barracuda, dismissed."

"Hai!" They disappeared in water shunshins.

(Location: Kazekage Office)

The Godaime Kazekage, Baki, sat exasperated in his office. After the Yondaime Kazekage was discovered to be dead, Baki was chosen as he was the most senior Jonin left after the the failed Konoha invasion. Before him stood four individuals. Two were mere genin, even if they were the more advanced than any other within Suna, Temari and Kankuro. The third member was a jonin, Shakuton no Pakura, the last known user of the Shakuton (Scorch Release). Lastly was an ANBU, a man wearing a Lizard mask with a tanto laiden with seals all over it hanging from his waist.

"Lizard, Pakura, Temari, and Kankuro, you are tasked with the A-rank, possibly S-rank, mission to return Sabaku no Gaara to Sunagakure no Sato. He is to be returned alive, his death will signify the failure of the mission. Kill any who attempt to stop you."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." They said in unison.

(Location: Otokage Tower)

"Failure is not an option, Sakon, Jirobou, Tayuya, Kidomaru. Bring me the jinchuuriki and the Yuki girl. If you are unsuccessful don't bother coming back, for you will be dead or an experiment."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" They all spoke as one before disappearing and starting their mission.

(Location: Amekage Tower)

Two figures stood in a room with six holographic projections of other ninja around the room.

"Leader-sama, what is the purpose of our meeting?" A stoic Uchiha Itachi asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah! I was close to tracking down this group of A-rank nin to feed Samehada!" The blue-skinned Kisame exclaimed.

"There are rumors of two jinchuuriki destroying minor villages. One is definitely the Ichibi container. Sasori, Deidara, you are to find them."

"I do have a new puppet I want to test." The hunched form of Sasori said.

"YES! I will show them that art is an… EXPLOSION!" The blonde artist Deidara exclaimed.

"Do not fail me." Both nodded before the holograms disappeared and the blue-haired Konan turned to her leader.

""Nagato… it is said one is an Uzu-"

"It does not matter, Konan. The peace of the world comes before family."

(Location: Kyuubi)

A certain redheaded woman was walking along the trail to Taki. She was 5'4" with crimson eyes, and wore a battle kimono of red and black that accentuated her curves and bust, and showed off her long, toned legs. She wore a cat-of-nine-tails whip at her waist.

Kyuubi had no problem with using her obvious beauty to get what she wanted. And she had, on multiple occasions. A demon has to enjoy pleasures of the flesh, right?

_'Please stop sending those images through my head, Kyu-chan!' _She heard Naruto's voice from their psychic link. She smirked and sent one of her with another woman and a man, causing him to begin cursing her name loudly through her head.

"Ah, torturing poor Naruto-kun is oh, so fun." She purred as she walked on. It took another fifteen minutes before she felt their bond's energy tell her his exact location. Tracking her own yokai was simple and so she walked into a cave where four teenagers sat.

She recognized her container, his brother container, Gaara, the girl she constantly tried to get him to be with, Haku, and a new girl from which she sensed her brother's energy, she had to be Chomei's container.

"Look, it's a family reunion!" She announced and all three turned from their activities to look at her. Naruto was looking through a fuinjutsu scroll, Haku was next to him watching. Gaara was entertaining the green-haired girl by making shapes with his sand, obviously trying to impress her.

"Shut it, Kyu-baka!" Naruto yelled at her. "That was not funny!" Haku blushed, as of late her bond to Naruto allowed her to catch glimpses of their conversations… she must've seen one of the things Kyu had sent to Naruto.

"Did you like the view… Haku-chan?" The girl invented a new shade of red with her blush, all the more apparent on her pale skin.

"Can we leave now?" Gaara asked in a bored voice. "Please, Kyu-sensei?"

"First, introduce me to your new girlfriend, Gaa-kun." The redheaded female requested, motioning towards the green-haired girl. The Ichibi and Nanabi jinchuurikis blushed furiously.

"Stop teasing him, Kyu-chan." Haku said. "And that's Fu-chan. Container of the Seven Tailed Beetle."

Kyu grinned. "I was right, Chomei is here! Hey Cho-kun!" She said while waving to Fu. "And hey to you too, Fu-chan!" The four teens sweatdropped.

"This… weird girl," Naruto pointed to Kyu, who began crying anime waterfalls, "is the Kyuubi. I allowed her a bit of freedom by letting half her soul comeout in human form into the real world." Fu looked at the redheaded woman and shook her head.

"Nope, I don't believe you." Kyu fell to her knees then, still crying anime waterfalls, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Oh, shut it, Kyu-baka. Just tell us where we go next." She continued crying. "Fine, I'm sorry oka-" He didn't finish because Kyu suddenly glomped him, squeezing him tightly.

"You're sooooo nice Naru-kun." She purred. At this point Haku was ready to attack Kyu for touching _her _Naru-kun. She didn't have to because Naruto pushed the bubbly redhead off.

"Get off me! Now get up and show the way, baka." The woman stood and led them out the cave.

"So… where are we going?" Fu asked.

"Why… kaa-chan said that we need to wait for the Elemental Countries reaction. They probably sent out squads to kill or capture you guys." Kyu chirped out cheerfully. "So we're going to find a good location that we can defend, and wait for the fun!" All three jinchuuriki grinned and Haku smiled evilly.

"Then let's go!" Fu commanded, very excited. The next phase of Naruto's plan would begin soon.

**A/N: Filler chapter to show the world's reaction. Next chapter, the fight between jinchuuriki and the Nations begins. Make sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter VII

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter VII: Battle Royale: Jinchuuriki vs. the Elemental Nations**

**A/N: Here we go! This is one chapter I was looking forward to. Get ready for a battle of epic proportions! But first… review time!**

**KHARAKI TAKAN: The rebels don't worry about the outside right now, later on Mei will contact them though. After all, Naruto thinks any Uzumali survivors are family unless they threaten his jinchuuriki family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so these fights never happened.**

Two days after the Elemental Nations' reaction and two days after Kyu's arrival to the cave, Naruto, Haku, Gaara, Fu, and Kyu stood in a field, traps set, positions chosen, completely battle-ready.

It was calm, peaceful, quiet. Which meant that something _had _to happen now. In a blur, the five were surrounded on six sides. At the same time.

The seven groups stood patiently, until the group from Iwa spoke, the female. "Uzumaki Naruto, by order of the Tsuchikage, you are to be executed. Myself and Han of-" The man next to her, big and muscled was suddenly next to Naruto.

"No, I will not harm my brothers and my sister jinchuuriki." Han of the Steam Armor said, glaring.

"That's treason!" Kurotsuchi screamed at him.

"No, I will not lose another of my family. I don't even know if Roushi is alive, Kurotsuchi! I will kill you if need be, don't even doubt that." He said calmly.

"We are here to capture the jinchuuriki, no mistake." Jiroubo said.

"As are we." One of the Kiri ANBU said. "Yagura-sama wishes to speak with you, whether willfully or not."

The two Kumo nin were then on the other jinchuurikis' side. "Guess we should help out our family." Yugito said.

"Yo! My siblings won't be getting' hurt, look out! Killer Bee's on the alert! Fool, ya fools!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto leaned over to Yugito, "Is he usually like this?"

"You have _no _idea." Naruto sighed.

"Gaara, you have to come home!" Temari said from the Suna group. Gaara looked at them and surprised every single one by smiling.

"Sorry, Temari-nee, I have to stay with my jinchuuriki family." Temari gaped and then resolved herself. She kawarimied with a rock by her brother.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she told him. "I won't lose my little brother." Everyone saw Kankuro sigh and he jumped next to his siblings.

"Just… promise you won't kill me, Gaara?" The redhead nodded and grinned at his brother.

"No problem." Gaara replied.

The Suna group gaped. "Treasonous brats!" Pakura yelled at them.

The final group spoke. "We're here to take you, five jinchuuriki at once, great luck, eh, Sasori?" The blonde's hunched companion nodded.

And with that… the battle royale began.

**(A/N: The battles will be as such, Sand Siblings vs. Pakura and Suna ANBU vs. Sakon and Ukon, Haku and Fu vs. Kiri ANBU vs. Jiroubo, Han vs. Kurotsuchi, Kyu and Naruto vs. Sasori vs. Tayuya, Bee vs. Deidara, Yugito vs. Kidomaru )**

(With the Suna group)

Jumping away from the others, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood across from Pakura and Lizard. Before the battle began, Sakon jumped into the fray.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to take you as an experiment, demon." Sakon said.

Temari was enraged at his statement and Kankuro simply pulled his two puppets out, Karasu and Kuroari, and got them ready.

Gaara's gourd uncorked itself and sand spilled out, the gourd itself turning to sand as well, giving him more. Half of it began to seep into the ground, churning the soil in the ground to make more sand.

The ANBU pulled out his tanto and Pakura glared.

Temari made the first move, swinging her humongous battle fan, fully opened, _"Kamaitachi no jutsu!" _(Sickle Weasel Technique) and huge blades of wind shot towards the Suna nin. Sakon sped towards Gaara from his position and was stopped as Karasu came and used hidden blades from his four arms to slash at the Oto nin. Sakon blocked the strikes with kunai and two extra arms holding more kunai blocked the other two strikes.

Pakura rushed towards Temari, but was stopped by a wall of sand and Gaara's shunshin to her location. "I am your opponent, Shakuton no Pakura." She jumped back from his sand. She had no choice in the matter.

(With Haku, Fu, and the Kiri nin)

Haku and Fu jumped atop a hill, on the hill next to it landed the Kiri nin, and Jiroubo landed on another hill nearby. "Ice-chan, what do we do?"

"I want the Kiri nin, I recognize them as some of the biggest practioners of the Bloodline Purges." Fu nodded, not liking that look in Haku's eyes as she took out her scythe.

"Then I've got fatty." Fu said, grinning at Jiroubo's distaste at being called that. With that, the two separated to fight their opponents.

(With Han and Kurotsuchi)

"You dare protect the enemy of Iwa!" Kuotsuchi demanded.

"I dare protect my brother. And he is not the Yellow Flash, merely his son. Possibly. This is why I hate human society, we would attack an innocent just for the possibility to injure us. I will defeat you here Kurotsuchi, and you will see why jinchuuriki are feared." The Gobi jinchuuriki went through handseals and announced _"Futton: Koumu no jutsu" _(Boil Release: Skilled Fog Technique) Han let loose a stream of acidic fog at his former ally, who jumped out of range. It had begun. (Admit it, he probably has steam armor because of the Futton sub-element)

(With Kyu, Naruto, Sasori, and Tayuya)

The four redheads looked at each other. (Naruto's a partial redhead and Sasori is once he takes off that puppet) Kyu smirked. "Can I have the scorpion, please, Naru-kun?" Naruto looked at her sideways and sighed.

"Alright, you take Sasori. Just be careful, Kyu-chan." She nodded excitedly and rushed towards him. That left him and Tayuya.

(With Bee and Deidara)

"Hey, Mr. Rock nin, ready to get a poundin'?"

"That's kind of gay, yeah." Bee looked at him and then blanched, face faulting.

"Yo, fool, ya fool, don't dis my rappin, stop yer flappin', and fight me. Killer Bee! Whee!" Deidara looked at the strange man.

"Shut up, yeah!"

(With Yugito and Kidomaru)

"Hey, kitty-chan." Kidomaru teased. Yugito looked at him and sniffed the air.

Suddenly the blonde grinned. "Cats eat spiders, genius." The Oto nin backed up at the mad glint in her eyes and when a blue and black cat tail materialized behind her and her nails grew very long and razor sharp, he began doubting his sanity for taking on a jinchuuriki by himself.

(With Gaara and Pakura)

Gaara controlled his sand from his battle-position, arms crossed. It shot forward in the form of a thousand senbons, inspired by Haku and Naruto's hijutsu. Pakura grimaced and jumped away, shooting through handseals. _"Katon: Karyudan!" _(Fire Release: Flame Dragon Bullet) A wall of sand burst from underground halfway between the two combatants, turning to glass from the fire dragon and Gaara went through his own handseals, surprising Pakura.

_"Doton: Doryuusou"_ (Earth Release: Earthen Rising Spears) Several stone spears rose at Pakura's location, who jumped away as more materialized every place she stepped for ten seconds. Pakura grimaced and then went through her own seals.

_"Shakuton: Kajousatsu." _(Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder) Three pinkish orbs of fire rushed towards Gaara, who smirked, finishing seals. _"Doton: Doryuuheki." _(Earth Release: Mud Wall) An earthen wall of mud spewed from Gaara's mouth. Once the three orbs hit it, the mud lost all moisture and became more sand.

Needless to say, Pakura cursed very loudly.

"Your sub-element feeds my own, Pakura-san. Anyways, a kekkai tottei will beat a kekkai genkai anytime." Her eyes bulged.

"Kekkai Tottei?"

"Wind, Earth, and Fire create sand, Pakura-san. As you can see, I have your own elements, plus Earth. I could use your own sub-element if I so wished to learn, plus Youton (Lava Release). My body is already made to mix the affinities." Pakura backed up at that.

While they were talking, sand had formed a clone behind Pakura and attempted to stab her with a kunai, but she sensed it and spun around, pulling out her own kunai to slash the clone.

"My Suna Bunshin do not dispel with one hit, Pakura-san." As she watched, more sane replaced what was lost, keeping the clone of Gaara whole. The Shakuton user jumped back away from her opponents.

"Two can play that game. _Shakuton: Kaon Bunshin." _(Scorch Release: Heat Clone) Another three Pakuras appeared. Gaara responded in kind by watching her handseals carefully. He mixed Futon and Katon within himself as he did them from behind a sand wall.

"Worth a shot, right?" he asked himself as he performed the seals and imagined two more of himself made of the heat of the desert. _"Shakuton: Kaon Bunshin!" _(Scorch Release: Heat Clone) The air on either side of him shimmered with heat and soon materialized into two clones of him. Pakura gaped at him.

"T-to learn so quickly... without even a Sharingan... he is a genius." She stuttered out. The three clones of both combatants battled as Gaara looked at Pakura.

"I'm going to kill you, Pakura-san. Not because Mother wants your blood, but because I do. No one messes with my family." Suddenly thick spikes of sand made underground shot forward and impaled the Suna nin's abdomen, through her liver. She fell to her knees instantly.

Gaara approached her and knelt down, looking in her eye. "Your ability intrigues me, Pakura-san. And Shukaku does to the mind what Kyu-sensei does with DNA." Gaara's eyes changed to golden stars and his hands glowed gold.

_**"Suna-oniton: Omoi Kinen Tensou." **_(Sand-Demon Release: Mind Memory Transfer) Gaara said in Shukaku's voice. Pakura's eyes rolled back and the entirety of her memories became Gaara's as his eyes turned back to normal.

Turning and looking at the ground, Gaara did a few handseals. _"Shakuton: Kajousatsu." _Three orbs of pinkish chakra hit the ground and turned it into desert sand. Gaara grinned at this turn of events.

"Oh, this is going to be very useful." Gaara muttered as his sand returned to his newly reformed gourd.

(With Temari and Lizard)

Temari swung her battle fan again, launching another wave of Futon chakra at Lizard, who jumped away again. "That is annoying." The ANBU said.

"Shut it, Lizard-teme!" She screamed and launched another blast of wind blades at him. He stood there and took out his tanto, holding it point towards the wind and a seal on its blade activated with the kanji for 'Wind' over its array.

The Futon chakra flew _into _the sword, which glowed white. "What the hell!" Temari complained.

"My sword has seals on it, five in all. One of them absorbs Wind-natured chakra." He pulled the sword back and got into a kenjutsu stance as the white chakra slowly faded. "I can also absorb Fire-natured chakra, but my other three seals are for other things." Temari cursed.

The blonde jumped back and thought about this, using all her strategic prowess to figure out a plan. "Fine. Then I'll take you on!" She put her fan on her back and threw three kunai, rushing through a few seals. _"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Three became two hundred and the ANBU simply stabbed his sword into the ground, another seal glowing, and an earthen wall rose to block the kunai.

"Seal number three can create a wall of any element I stab my sword into." The ANBU stated. He pulled the tanto out of the ground and the wall exploded in rocks, littering the floor with them. Temari looked around the area and visibky relaxed.

_'At least he can only use earth walls.'_

"The fourth ability of my tanto is a chakra absorber of the wielder." The tanto formed a blue shell around it, "and its fifth… is a chakra releaser of said chakra." He swung down and the shell exploded, creating a blue swordslash of chakra that Temari barely dodged. When she looked at the path from its creator, and saw a large gash in the earth itself.

_'That sword is insane! I've got to get rid of it! But how?' _She thought hurriedly, sosging another slash. _'I doubt that takes much chakra, with him using it over and over.' _

"Troubled, Temari-san? How will you defeat me when your fan trick won't work?" Lizard taunted. Temari simply used to time to formulate a plan. _'I need to test that theory. And that other technique is still a bit unstable…'_

Temari dodged another of those blue chakra slashes and took her fan back off, swinging a kamaitachi at Lizard. He absorbed it and his blade turned white. After a blue slash, Temari noticed the white aura stayed while the shell was up.

"This is over!" She announced and launched another kamaitachi, which was absorbed, turning Lizard's tanto a blinding silver color that vibrated. _'One more should do it!'_

Lizard was confused. "More wind? I'll just absorb it, Temari-baka!" She grinned at him and bit her thumb, drawing blood. Another kamaitachi and then she wiped blood on her fan, summoning kamatari, who leapt after it, scythe and sickles trailing him.

Lizard absorbed the wind blast once more, at least… he tried to. The blade became pure white and shattered magnificently. He was left speechless and defenseless to Temari's weasel summon as it swooped in and cut the ANBU in half with his scythe.

"Useless is it? Even I know that if you absorb something, make sure you have a way to release it!" Temari said to the ANBU's corpse before dispelling Kamatari. "Thanks, Kamatari." The weasel nodded and left in a poof of smoke.

_Original Jutsus_

_Shakuton: Kaon Bunshin (Scorch Release: Heat Clone) C-rank variation of the Bunshin technique that creates a physical clone using Shakuton chakra. Upon dispelling, the clone releases a large amount of heat that dries a large amount of the terrain and air around it for ten feet._

_Suna-oniton: Omoi Kinen Tensou (Sand-Demon Release: Mind Memory Transfer) Shukaku's host utilizes youkai to dig into the targets brain, stealing all memories from them. If too many are absorbed within a certain amount of time, without releasing some or filtering them, the host can become as insane as Shukaku._

**A/N: Part I of the fights! Sorry I only put two in, but I wanted to make sure I could actually get this chapter out today. I'll try to make sure I get at least four fights in next chapter, deal?**

**Tell me how I did in a review or PM! It's the only way I know whether I'm doing the right thing.**


	9. Chapter VIII

The Ice Duo

**Chapter VIII: Battle Royale, Jinchuuriki vs. Elemental Nations Part II**

**A/N: Here we go, the next fights of Team Naruto's survival. Review Time!**

**Guest: I wrote the fights, but they probably seemed weaker than usual because when I wrote the last chapter, I was running on two hours of sleep.**

**Guest: There is a reason Kyuubi has her specific personality. Trust me.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: In a way, sort of. It's just that exactly like how Naruto did a DNA transfusion with Haku, because of Kyuubi's obsession with genetics (which you'l see later on) Gaara's demon has an obsession with the mind, hence his insanity.**

**Steam Powered Crow: Yes, Mei is part Uzumaki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

(Location: Kankuro vs. Sakon/Ukon)

**Battle of the Crossdressers!**

Kankuro jumped back, readying himself for his strange opponent's attack. The Suna Puppeteer maneuvered Kurasu to lunge for the white-haired Oto nin, hidden blades from the palm at the ready.

Sakon spun around the wooden puppet and struck its back with a kunai, chipping the wood. Sakon then jumped, barely dodging the salvo of needles that were sent at him from Kuroari's arms. The Sound Four member then threw a kunai with a tag on it at Kuroari.

This was no exploding tag, out of the tag, once it activated, a barrage of shuriken exploded out of it. Kankuro quickly pulled Kuroari out of the way of the oncoming shuriken. "What the hell was that!" Kankuro shouted at his opponent.

"Simple." Sakon stated. "A seal I created… basically a storage seal filed with kunai and an exploding tag that shoots them out in the direction the kunai is thrown. Seals are so useful, no?" The white-haired teen grinned and threw another of his custom-made tags in Kurasu's direction, this one filled with senbon.

Kankuro pulled his puppets back, and constantly had them on the move, ready to throw them another direction. The puppeteer moved Kurasu back toward Sakon with palm blades thrust forward, and the other nin jumped over, only to be subject to another salvo of senbon from Kuroari.

Thinking fast, the Oto nin performed quick handsigns _"Futon: Daitoppa!" _A gust of wind from his mouth caused the needle barrage to veer off course and litter the floor. As Sakon landed, he had to dodge a flurry of slashes and thrusts from Kurasu's blades. Sakon jumped back and suddenly Kankuro felt a wave of dark chakra emanate from him, and black markings covered his body.

"That chakra…" Kankuro whispered, "It's almost like Gaara's." Sakon heard this and laughed madly.

"Like my master's gift? His Cursed Seal gives me a boost in chakra… making me easily twice as powerful as before." Sakon grinned evilly at his opponent. Kankuro just scowled, and then was slightly freaked out as another boy, almost exactly like Sakon, only with his hair over the opposite eye, came out his back and stood next to him, identical black markings on him.

The boy spoke. "Let's take him together, Sakon-onii." Sakon nodded.

"Of course, Ukon-nii." The two smiled and jumped apart as Kankuro sent two more salvos of needles and blades from Kuroari and Kurasu, respectively.

"Great… now I've got to worry about two of that Snake's freaks." Kankuro groaned. "Whatever. I'll figure something out." The twins then went through different handseals.

_"Katon: Goukakyuu!" _(Fire Release: Grand Fireball) _"Futon: Kokyuu no Daireppuu" _(Wind Release: Great Gale Breath) _"Kyoudoujutsu: Kokyuu no Kakyuu!" _(Collaboration Technique: Dragon's Breath)

Sakon let loose a fireball which grew greatly in size because of Ukon's large stream of wind, and a fireball easily triple the size of Kankuro rushed towards him. Kankuro threw his puppets high and let go of them, jumped to the side, and caught them with his chakra strings again. "Can't be hit by that." He muttered.

"Understand that you are far outmatched, trash?" Sakon said gleefully, with Ukon agreeing with a nod eagerly.

"He is terribly outmatched, Onii-san, we will easily kill him."

Sakon grinned. "And then have some 'fun' with his sister, of course. She was hot." Sakon pointed out, to which Ukon smiled sadistically.

Now… Kankuro could take a bit of insults. I mean, _everyone _insulted his camo he wore on his face, and always said how weird he looked with his catsuit on… and being a puppeteer naturally brought up doll jokes. There is one thing you don't do around Kankuro though.

Insult Temari.

At this point, Kankuro's rage became visible and Kurasu suddenly split into a dozen pieces. Then Kuroari split into his six arms, torso, and head. Kankuro sped them forward at the pair, each poisoned weapon aiming for killing blows at the brothers.

Sakon was easily dodging each of the many attacks. Saws, blades, scythes, needles, and kunai were nothing before his speed. He was actually having fun. _'This is a great challenge!' _He thought with a creepy grin plastered on his face. Until he heard the scream of his little brother.

Ukon, being the weaker of the two, and constantly inside his elder brother, did not have much endurance. As such, the boy kept up with Kankuro's rage-fueled assault of wood and steel for all of… three minutes of constant dodging before he began to tire. Another two minutes and he was scratched by a scythe from Kuroari's torso. Within the ten-minute mark he was littered with senbon, kunai, and slash marks. He needed to be strong for his Onii-san, though. So he would be.

Until one of Kurasu's arms ran through his back, piercing his liver, and another went through his left lung, and another through his right one. He collapsed to his knees with a pain-filled scream as blood soaked each blade. As soon as they left his body, he fell to his hands and knees with a whimper as blood poured out his wounds.

Sakon was absolutely angry at this, His rage was insurmountable as he rushed through the blades, batting them away with kunai to get to his otouto. When he saw Ukon on the floor, bleeding profusely on his hands and knees, his anger escalated and his curse marks changed, sending him into Level Two.

With a demonic howl, the silver-haired teenager's body resembled that of an oni with one horn and a red, demonic face. Steel armor grew on one of his arms, sectioned and sharp and ended in a claw-like gauntlet. He turned to see Kankuro, who was smirking.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" Sakon screamed and rushed at the puppeteer, who continued to smiled. When he was barreling at a speed too fast to stop, Kankuro leapt to the left to reveal Kuroari's torso behind him, opened. Sakon tried to stop but failed and ran right inside. The chamber closed and Kankuro moved eight pieces of Kurasu to the chamber. _"Kurohigi: Kiki Ippatsu." _(Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot) The pieces of Kurasu impaled the chamber through holes on Kuroari's torso and a satisfying death scream could be heard from within them. Kankuro grinned.

"That's what happens to anyone who disrespects my sister. They have to deal with my pets." With that, Kankuro grinned and chuckled. Then he frowned, and began looking for signs of his two siblings. "I wonder how badly their opponents were beat? Those two are too destructive."

(Location: Haku and the Kiri ANBU)

**Battle of the Bloody Mist**

Haku jumped to the stone outcropping of the Kiri ANBU and swung her scythe violently. _"Hyouton: Hyouchuu Rendan!" _(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage) Wherever the scythe blade touched air, daggers of ice formed and shot towards the ANBU.

Said ANBU jumped away in three different direction. Barracuda took out two of his daggers, one with a bright white blade with the kanji for Wind on it and the other orange with the kanji for Fire on it. Shark brought out her two katana. One had a dragon on its pommel and an engraved Chinese Dragon curling up the silver blade. The other had a blood red blade with an Uzumaki swirl on its hilt. Squid grabbed his kusarigama, ready to start.

Haku landed where they once were and observed them. She automatically payed attention to Shark. "That's an Uzumaki blade, how the hell did you get it!" Haku commanded.

Shark raised the red blade. "This was my father's blade. The blade of his people. Only an Uzumaki may carry it, the seals making sure of it." Haku smiled internally. To an Uzumaki _nothing _was more important than family.

"Well Shark-san, didn't you know that the leader of my group, the blonde one, he's an Uzumaki." Shark took a step back at that.

"He has blonde hair." She said, as if that solved anything.

"Because of his father, no doubt. His name is Uzumaki Naruto… son of Uzumaki Kushina and heir to the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure, which he is currently rebuilding." Shark gripped her swords tightly. Haku knew she was getting to the woman.

"And to an Uzumaki, _nothing _is more important than family, you know. Nothing whatsoever. He would gladly let you join us, let you join the proud lands of Uzu, like you should've. Had your country, and Iwa and Kumo, not destroyed it."

On the inside, Shark was battling herself. She knew Kiri had helped destroy her home, and she knew that if the boy really was son of Kushina, he in fact _was _the heir to Uzu, clan, village and country. Could she kill his companions and capture him, bringing him to the Mizukage, without disgracing her father and everything her most precious person had stood for before he died?

Barracuda and Squid looked on at their conversation, confident that Shark would choose right. They were truly surprised at what happened though. Shark shunshined next to the Yuki girl and took off her hitai-ite and tore off her mask, throwing both over the cliff they stood on. Her face was revealed to have the bright red hair and purple eyes of the Uzumaki main branch and beautiful, ivory skin without a single flaw.

"I will join you, Yuki-san, and I will join my cousin, Naruto. His mother and my father were siblings, from my father's stories. I could not do anything but disappoint him from the afterlife if I stayed loyal to Kiri when Uzu is existing."

"Treasonous whore!" Barracuda shouted at the Uzumaki. "How dare you betray Yagura-sama!" The Uzumaki merely held her two blades in the initial stance of the Uzumaki kenjutsu style, Uzu no Aka, the Crimson Whirlpool style.

"It's Haku, not Yuki-san." Haku said, looking at Squid.

"I am Tsunami, Haku-san." The two girls eyed their targets and shot forward.

Haku swung her scythe upward from the ground while still a few feet from Squid. _"Hyouton: Hyouchuu!" _(Ice Release: Ice Pillar) Squid rolled but was hit by the pillar of ice's side on his leg sending him flying towards his partner. Shark covered his daggers in chakra as Tsunami and Haku approached the ANBU.

_"Tanto Hijutsu: Subaku Arashi!" _(Dagger Secret Technique: Desert Storm) His daggers glew white and red and he slashed them in an X-formation, releasing the now Katon and Futon chakra to mix, creating a superheated gale of wind towards the two.

Tsunami saw this coming and stabbed her katanas into the ground while doing a few handsigns _"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Gufuuheki!" _(Uzumaki Secret Technique: Typhoon Wall) The wind and water in the air condensed in front of the two women, creating a wall of mini-hurricanes in front of them and completely blocking the hot winds.

Haku jumped over the wall and landed besides Barracuda, kicking his arm and making him release his Fire dagger, she spun on her one foot and slammed the bottom of her scythe's handle into his gut, sending him back a few feet.

Barracuda growled and dove for his dagger, only for Tsunami perform a _"Futon: Daitoppa!" _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) sending the blade over the edge, falling the fifty feet to the grassy field. The ANBU growled and took out another dagger, this one with the kanji for Water on it.

"He's got one for each element." Tsunami warned her ally, who nodded. As all this went on, Squid finally finished his long set of handseals, clapping. _"Kirigakure Hijutsu: Kouzui no Kuni!" _(Hidden Mist Secret Technique: Flooded Land) The floor of the stone shook and around the edge eight geysers begun to constantly flow forth water, which somehow only stayed on the cliff face. Soon, the water reached ankle length and stopped. The flood stayed at that level.

"The advantage is even." Tsunami said plainly. "All four of us use Suiton jutsu." Haku nodded.

"I still have the advantage!" Barracuda bragged and slashed his dagger upwards, and an arc of super sharp water went towards Haku, who slashed her scythe, creating a freezing arc of the water. When they crashed, ice neddles exploded everywhere. Haku and Barracuda moved not an inch, glaring at each other.

On the other hand, Tsunami and Squid had erected walls of water to protect against said needles. Haku and Barracuda suddenly rushed forward, scythe and ice-made kunai clashing with daggers.

Haku swung her scythe, dropping her dagger to grab it with two hands, to swing diagonally from the floor, only for Barracuda to parry with his Wind dagger. His Water scythe attempted to cut her throat, only for a sealless _"Futon: Daitoppa" _aimed at him to knock him out of range.

Haku swung in a circle, aiming for his feet and Barracuda jumped, swinging his Wind dagger at her. She rolled to the left to dodge the ensuing arc of wind, which sliced into the water and stone easily, before filling back up.

Haku did a backwards handspring, landing with her scythe at the ready. She raised it up high and swung down _"Tsukiyomi no Hijutsu: Shodai Eiki: Zangeki no Wangetsu" _(Secret Technique of the Moon Goddess: First Phase of the Moon: Crescent Slash)

The water, air, and rock in fron of her scythe mixed together into a dangerous arc that shot forward at amazing speeds towards Barracuda. On its path, it grew as it absorbed air, water and earth that in its way. Barracuda jumped right but his left hand was in the way, cutting off the first segment of his index, middle and ring fingers.

He shouted in pain "Bitch!" He called Haku and gripped his Wind dagger gripped tightly as best he could with bleeding fingers and less grip due to partially missing certain digits.

"That's not very nice!" Haku said with a pout. Barracuda simply growled and stepped back as his companion jumped forward, kusarigama swung to the Yuki heiress. Haku was suddenly the victim of a Kawarimi with Tsunami, who knocked the weapon away with her silver katana.

Squid pulled his scythe back and launched the weight of his weapon, which was two feet in radius, unlike other kusarigama and spiked as well, at the Uzumaki woman. Tsunami sidestepped the weight and stabbed her red katana into a link in the chain, preventing Squid from retracting it. Then Naruto's cousin slammed the bottom of her silver katana to the bottom of her red one.

A seal on each one glowed bright blue and chakra covered the space where the two hilts met, bonding them into a double-bladed katana. (picture a katana form of Darth Maul's lightsaber) Grabbing the joined hilt, Tsunami pulled her new weapon up and rushed toward her former teammate.

Squid pulled the two sides of his weapon to him and pushed chakra through his weapon. Suddenly the chain retracted and hardened, forming a staff-like section between the weight and sickle, turning his weapon into a scythe with the weight on the other side, which now resembled a mace.

The two shunshined and met in the middle, scythe and katana blade pressed together. With a spin around her opponent and a flip of her weapon, Tsunami tried to decapitate Squid with her silver blade, only for it to meet the mace side of his weapon.

Spinning around again and ducking under his weapon, the former Kiri ANBU tried to take off Squid's feet. He jumped and swung down with his mace, hitting another scythe as Haku Kawarimied with Tsunami and blocked the man's attack.

Although Squid was fast, Haku was faster and jumped up and over her opponent before he could strike again and stabbed him in the middle of his back with her clan's scythe. She pressed chakra-laced feet to his back and jumped off, slicing deeper into his flesh and bone before her weapon was ripped out.

From where her curved steel blade had cut, his skin began to turn blue and slowly spread along his back, coating his ANBU uniform in frost. Her Oogama no Touki's (Winter's Scythe) curse took effect, freezing him from the inside out. The icy chakra spread down his spine, forcing him to stand straight as it slowly froze his lungs and heart. A terrible scream left his mouth only to be cut off as the ice spread to his throat, stopping any more sound from escaping him. The ice also spread downward, turning his legs rigid and freezing over his stomach, the acid within doing little to slow it down. As the ice above reached his chin, the ice below was at his ankles. Soon, the Kiri ANBU was nothing more than an ice sculpture. Haku placed her scythe on her back and picked up Squid's scythe-mace, which he had dropped from pain a few seconds before, and smashed the mace end into its former owner, shattering him completely.

Haku twirled her new weapon in hand and giggled. "There's no bloody mist during a blizzard." Barracuda took a step back at the mad glee in her eyes at murdering her one of her former oppressors.

Then Haku switched her scythes once more, slamming her Oogama no Touki into the water. _"Hyouton: Kogoeru Umi!" _(Ice Release: Frozen Sea) From the point of impact, all the water froze into ice, as did everything in front of the scythe. Including the spot Barracuda was standing, freezing his feet in place. Haku left her scythe there and shunshined behind Barracuda, slitting his throat with a kunai. He fell forward, and with a sickening squelch, his ankles snapped in half, bones broken. Haku looked down to see the flesh peeled apart, sinew and muscles stretching and tearing until his feet and legs were completely separated except one thin strip of skin barely staying together. Blood stained the ice from his neck and what was left of his legs as Haku apathetically took the four remaining daggers he had, planning to get the Fire one next.

Tsunami met up with the younger girl. "You Yuki really are demons of ice in battle, completely cold and ruthless." Haku smiled warmly at the older woman.

"Clan trait I guess." Haku said cheekily as she jumped off the cliff face and retrieved the fifth dagger. Tsunami followed her as they left to find Fu.

(Location: Fu and Jiroubo)

**Speed vs. Strength**

Fu looked at her opponent. "So… your master wants me for an experiment, fatso?" She asked with a bored tone.

"Such language does not befit a lady, jinchuuriki-san. And yes." Fu snickered at the fat teenager.

"Come on, it's not that bad, you know. You shouldn't worry over me so much, fattie. I'm not family, and I sure as hell are not interested in you for a relationship… you're no match for my Gaara-kun…" Fu sighed dreamily, thinking about her love interest. Shaking her head, she looked at the Sound Four member.

"Will you come willingly?" Fu giggled and shook her head. Jiroubo sighed. "Okay, then I must take you by force."

"Aw… that doesn't seem very gentlemanlike, you know? Taking me by force, is that your way of saying you're going to have your way with me?" Jiroubo sputtered at that. "Stop blushing so hard, Oto-san, you'll burn up your brain. And is that a nosebleed? Oooh, naughty mind you have there." She giggled as the boy blushed harder.

"S-shut up!" He shouted and grabbed the ground with one hand, pulling up a stone club. "Just fight!" He rushed the green-haired girl and swung towards her head._ "Takiggakure-Ryuu: Mizukiri no Yaiba." _(Hidden Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword) A sword of condensed water formed in Fu's hand and she blocked Jiroubo's stone club with it easily.

The girl jumped back and performed a few one-handed seals. _"Raiton: Shokkushou no Sokonashi" _(Lightning Release: Infinite Shock Palm) A continuous stream of Raiton chakra was channeled from the hand holding her water sword, sending sparks along it.

With a grin, Fu rushed her Earth-wielding opponent and slashed her sword, Jiroubo's club barely blocking it in time. When the two hit, a spiderweb crack appeared on the club before it shattered halfway up its length. Jiroubo jumped back, shocked.

"Suiton might be weak to Doton… but Raiton will trumo Doton every time!" Fu giggled a bit madly. "With Raiton chakra running through my sword of Suiton, it nulls the weakness." Jiroubo looked a bit unsure of himself, so he activated his Cursed Seal, just to be sure.

Jiroubo slammed his fist into the ground, creating a wave of rocks that headed for the green-haired girl. Fu simply materialized two tails and took flight, ascending above her opponent.

"I'm jinchuuriki of the Seven-tailed _Beetle_. Obviously, I can fly sumo. Is that skull thick as your body?" Jiroubi groaned at this.

"What the hell! Can this get any worse?" Fu laughed a bit evilly, sending chakra to the canister on her back. It opened up and out flew a thick black cloud of beetles. _Carnivorous _beetles.

"Your wish is my command, Oto-san!" Fu yelled from the sky and watched in sick pleasure as the beetles surrounded her opponent and rushed forward as he entered Level Two of his Cursed Seal. He stood no chance as the colony of beetles ate him alive.

His agonized screams filled the area and Fu grinned evilly, all the while giggling while her pets fed.

_Original Jutsu_

_Futon: Kokyuu no Daireppuu (Wind Release: Great Gale Breath) B-rank Futon jutsu where a great gust of gale-force wind is released from the mouth in a widespread are in front of the user._

_Kyoudoujutsu: Kokyuu no Kakyuu (Collaboration Technique: Dragon's Breath) A combination jutsu between Katon: Goukakyuu and Futon: Kokyu no Daireppuu that creates a large stream of fire. High B-rank._

_Hyouton: Hyouchuu Rendan (Ice Release: Icicle Barrage) Haku's scythe freezes the air into many ice blades as the blade passes through it, then sends each one to one target with a burst of wind._

_Hyouton: Hyouchuu (Ice Release: Ice Pillar) A pillar of ice bursts from the ground, sharp and jagged on the outside from icicles protruding there and sharpened like a spear at the top._

_Tanto Hijutsu: Subaku Arashi (Dagger Secret Technique: Desert Storm) Using two of the elemental dagger, Fire and Wind, the Elemental chakras are released to create a superheated gale capable of inflicting second degree burns and cutting through wood._

_Uzumaki Hijutsu: Gufuuheki (Uzumaki Secret Technique: Typhoon Wall) Wind and water in the air are condensed into a wall of mini-hurricanes._

_Kirigakure Hijutsu: Kouzui no Kuni (Hidden Mist Secret Technique: Flooded Lands) Eight geysers erupt water in a fifty-foot radius from the user that stays at ankle-depth by creating a barrier around the geysers one foot in height around the area until the jutsu is cancelled._

_Tsukiyomi no Hijutsu: Shodai Eiki: Zangeki no Wangetsu (Secret Technique of the Moon Goddess: First Phase of the Moon: Crescent Slash) A kenjutsu technique developed by Tsukiyomi for scythe use. The user slashes upwards and releases a chakra arc that draws in elemental chakra from the surrounding area, including other jutsus. It can even be used with sub-elemental chakra if it is infused before the arc is released._

_Hyouton: Kogoeru Umi (Ice Release: Frozen Sea) Haku stabs her scythe into a body of water, completely freexing every bit in front of her instantly, but no living organism above water level. Everything inside the water is frozen until the scythe is removed._

_Raiton: Shokkushou no Sokonashi (Lightning Release: Infinite Shock Palm) B-rank. A continuous stream of Raiton chakra is released from the user's hand or both hands until the user ends the jutsu or runs out of chakra._

**A/N: Chapter End! Tell me how I did on the fights! Oh, and by the way, if you want to see any of **_**your **_**original jutsus or weapons in my fic, feel free to PM me. I may just put it in this fic, with credit to whoever created it, of course.**

**Remember to review to tell me how I'm doing. Until next time…**

**Orpheus out!**


	10. Chapter IX

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter IX: Battle Royale: Jinchuuriki vs. the Elemental Nations Part III**

**A/N: Hello all! This is easily the longest chapter I've written on Fanfiction this year! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: The fact that Sasuke is still alive proves I don't own Naruto.**

(Location: With the Iwa shinobi)

**Boil vs. Lava**

"Do not fight me, Kurotsuchi. You will only lose." Han spoke calmly. "You may be a jounin, but jinchuuriki are on another level even above some Kage." Kurotsuchi was fuming.

"It doesn't matter if I die, you traitor! I will at least make sure I die weakening you in the process!" She flew through handsigns and announced _"Doton: Iwa Bunshin!" _(Earth Release: Rock Clone) and stomped the ground. Beside her, two rock clones materialized and instantly began their own handseals.

_"Youton: Sekkaigyou no Jutsu!" _(Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique) the first let loose a stream of quicklime at Han while the second performed _"Suiton: Mizurappa!" _(Water Release: Water Trumpet) and shot a stream of water out her mouth through her hand.

Han jumped high to avoid the collaboration technique and watched as they mixed to create concrete in a twenty-foot radius of where he once stood. He landed easily back on the ground and completed his own set of handseals, making a Mizu and Hi Bunshin who finished their own handseals quickly.

_"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" _(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) Five large fireballs double the size of a human head shot from the Hi Bunshin's mouth as the Mizu Bunshin created a _"Suiton: Suiryudan" _(Water Release: Water Dragon Missile) and the two techniques collided, filling the field with mist. Not a second later, Han finished his own handseals. _"Futton: Gobi!" _(Boil Release: Five Tails) The steam then shaped itself into five large tentacles of highly acidic fog and attached to Han's back. It was his answer to being able to use tails without youkai, and using tails were very useful in combat.

With that, half of the fog was still left, so he performed a final set of seals, _"Futton: Kiri Yose." _(Boil Release: Gathering Mist) The remainder gathered and coated his armor, showing why he was called Han of the Steam Armour.

All of this took the span of three seconds, which Kurotsuchi used to finish another set of handseals. _"Youton: Youkai no Jutsu!" _(Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique) She spit out six globs of hot magma at her ex-comrade who used his tails to swat them aside as he pulled out two kunai. Then Han dashed forward towards Kurotsuchi, covering the two kunai in an excessive amount of Katon chakra and threw the rapidly melting pieces of metal, which she jumped over.

Kurotsuchi let loose a salvo of shuriken following up with four quick handseals and shouted _"Youton: Shakugaryugan no Jutsu!" _(Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rocks Technique) Six boulders of fire shot forth from her mouth and Han effortlessly dodged them, having trained with Roushi often enough.

Performing a blur of seals, Han smashed his palms to the ground _"Futton: Daikanketsusen no Jutsu!" _(Boil Release: Great Geyser Technique) As soon as Kurotsuchi landed, she was forced to jump again by the sudden eruption of superheated steam that burst from the ground. As it stood, she still was hit on her left side, leaving it burned dangerously.

Kurotsuchi noticed that two of Han's tails were gone as well. _'So his geyser took up steam he made earlier?' _She pondered as she let loose another dozen shuriken and performed her own handseals. _"Doton: Doryunami!" _(Earth Release: Earth Style Wave) and slammed her fists into the ground. A ten-foot wave of rock rose up and crashed towards the Gobi junichuuriki.

Han knew he couldn't get out the way in time so he flashed through a few handseals and inhaled deeply. _"Katon: Sumika no Karyu" _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon's Den) and six missiles of fire in the shape of dragons shot from his mouth, hitting the wave and malting it into magma the fell to the ground. Han sent another of his steam tails forward and it cooled the lava to stone easily, leaving a rather large circle of it on the ground.

Kurotsuchi was panting heavily as that last move took a bit of chakra. She heard an exclamation of _"Futton: Daikanketsusen no Jutsu!" _a second too late and felt burning steam envelop her being. With a shrill scream she could feel her flesh literally melting off as her world became pain. Han used his last two tails, plus all of his armour in the technique, and by the time the geyser ended, the screaming had stopped for more than a minute. When he looked at where the Tsuchikage's granddaughter once was, nothing but bleach-white bones lay.

Kurotsuchi was indeed dead.

(Location: Naruto and Tayuya)

**Fight of the Demon Summoners!**

The two teenagers stared at one another for a moment. Naruto looked at Tayuya in curiosity as she looked at him in the same way. "Now, Oto-san, you look intelligent enough. Don't fight me, or you'll die."

"It's Tayuya, shithead, and I could say the same to you." The redhead gripped her flute tightly.

"It's Naruto, actually." The Uzumaki said calmly as his hand hovered over the storage seal tattoo on his wrist that contained his cleaver of a sword. "Very well, Tayuya, let us begin."

The redhead grinned menacingly and brought her flute to her lips and began to play. Naruto jumped away as a pair of hands tried to grab him from the ground and unsealed his monstrous sword. As he landed, Naruto made a dash for Tayuya. She changed her tune and her three doki materialized, then dashed off to meet her opponent head on.

Naruto ducked under the club of one and ran it through the chest, sending it back to whatever strange summons realm it belonged to. The other two worked together, one swung high, the other low, and Naruto jumped in between the clubs, landing on one hand and flipping back to his feet with his blade at the ready. Gathering Hyouton chakra along his blade, it was coated in jagged ice. He swung it and released the ice from his blade, making a barrage of ice needles shoot towards the two demonic summons.

One quickly dodged to the left, but the other acted as a shield to the needles that would've pierced Tayuya. Said redhead jumped back and began playing a darker tune, as she sit her tongue in the process, covering her flute in fresh blood. Another doki, this one twenty-feet high replaced the single one that was left and let loose a humongous roar that shook the field tremendously. He hefted a club with spikes each the size of Kubikiri Houcho on one shoulder and had spiked armor over his chest. Atop his head was a helmet with a single line of blades protruding down the middle making a steel Mohawk and his feet had metal-spiked cletes. Around his waist to his ankles was a set of chainmail pants.

Naruto jumped back from the club swing that almost ended all his dreams and resealed his now useless sword. I mean… how would it even affect such a monster? Naruto blurred through handseals and slammed his palms to the ground. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shohashirahou no Jigoku: Hi, Kai!" _(Demonic Release: First Pillar of Hell: Fire, Release) A fifteen foot pillar of fire rose from the ground in front of Naruto and a seal array covered the ground around it. As soon as Naruto released it, it maelted down to take the form of a seven foot demon fox with six tails entirely covered in orange skin.

"Spirit of the Flames, your freedom is guaranteed if you do my bidding!" Naruto commanded to the demon, as per Kyu's instructions on this situation. The fox simply awaited his command. "Destroy this inferior creature before you using any means necessary!" The Fire Yoko grinned and jumped forward, expertly evading the doki's club and lashed out with a fire-coated tail that sent the doki staggering back from the slash across its armor.

A roar from each of the demonic summons and the battle picked back up. The yoko blocked a downward swing of the spiked club by criss-crossing four tails and then slashed the armor again with one and stabbed through the doki's free arm with the other at the shoulder joint.

The doki roared in pain and jumped back. He swung his club to the ground, creating an earthen wave that rushed towards the fox, who just inhaled and then breathed out a stream of blue kitsune-hi (foxfire) that melted said rockwave. It was easy to tell the six-tailed demon was far outmatching the giant doki in skill.

The fox then jumped back behind its master and set its tails in front of its mouth. Blue and red chakra gathered into a condensed, black ball in front of him and the fox ate it. Its cheeks puffed out and then it shot the bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb) at the Doki, completely annihilating it in the process.

Tayuya looked on in horror as her greatest summon was decimated easily by a… a… a fox! "What the hell!" She screamed at Naruto, who dismissed his summon back to the dimension of yoko to enjoy its newfound freedom from hell.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I'm just better, Tayuya-chan. I'm the jinchuuriki of the most powerful biju, remember? Kyu has given me a couple gifts, you just saw one. The Hell Contract. I can summon sealed demons and give them freedom in exchange for their loyalty. Want to see another one of her gifts to me?" Naruto smiled sadistically and performed quick handseals. _"Meimu no Kitsune: Jigyakuteki." _(Fox Illusion: Self-Torturing) Red eyes with a black slit in each replaced Naruto's usually blue ones as he looked into Tayuya's and placed her in a genjutsu. She began to relive her worst nightmares from the deepest recesses of her mind.

_Tayuya watched on in horror as her father held a kitchen knife bathed in her mother's blood after she had just seen him slit her kaa-san's throat. Then the same man took the knife with a mad grin and looked at the seven-year old redhead. "Bye-bye, musume-chan." He said with insanity clear in his voice. "Kaa-chan's already asleep, and now tou-san has to go to. I'll see you soon…" He cackled madly up until the moment he stabbed himself through the heart._

_ The scene was replaced by an eight-year old Tayuya in an orphanage, on the floor and bruised. She had been ganged up on by the older kids again and they beat her because of her strange hair color._

_ A nine-year old Tayuya sobbed as she was defenseless to the lecherous man in front of her. Her adoptive 'mother' was nothing but the mistress of a brothel and made Tayuya suffer through these horrible perverts…_

_Two weeks later, the same brothel was burning down in flames with every pervert and woman in there. A certain redhead was the only one outside with a massive grin on her face as a pale snake-like man stood beside her laughing kukuku. "Fuck all of you!" Tayuya screamed, and started off her cursing habit._

_At twelve, Tayuya was suffering through her the tortures of her 'savior'. She was strapped to a bed as he continued experimenting on the poor girl. The Cursed Seal was the only thing keeping her alive. It drove her insane with its whispering voices though, and she knew the snake could kill her as long as she held it._

Naruto watched all her nightmares with her and while she was having them, made a Kage Bunshin. By the time she was finished reliving her horrible past, she fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. Naruto knelt beside her and lifted her chin so she made contact with his now-blue eyes. "Do you hate him, Tayuya? Do you want that damn hebi-teme dead?" The redhead nodded and the clone came over, a piece of sealing paper in his hand.

"I want it more than anything. I'll do anything!" She begged, thinking this boy could help her. Naruto grinned.

"I have a way of removing that seal, but I'll have to give you my own slave seal. The only thing it does is ensure you won't strike me. Besides that, you have complete freedom. It will cancel out Orochimaru's own seal. All you have to do is join me, Tayuya. If you do, I'll give you the power to destroy Orochimaru, and to destroy Oto." The redhead only nodded vigorously. Then she began screaming as Naruto's personal juinjutsu (cursed seal) was placed on her. Even through the pain screams, she began laughing. Laughing like only a mad person can.

(Location: Kyu and Sasori)

The two redheads looked at each other. Kyu spoke first. "Hello, Scorpion-kun. Don't take offense… but I'm going to kill you now. I hear you have many human puppets, and you see, I have this interest in DNA. You will supply me with much." She grinned rather insanely.

Sasori merely let his metallic tail raise up threateningly. "I feel demonic chakra from you, I must take you in to Leader-sama's custody. Do not fight, I will easily destroy you." He said calmly.

Kyu merely giggled at this and closed her eyes. "I told you I liked DNA, right? I am a bit like Orochimaru. Except, as a demoness, I can handle multiple kekkai genkai in one body." She opened them to reveal a Mangekyo Sharingan in her left eye in the shape of a three-bladed Fuuma Shuriken and a Rinnegan in her right. "These are gifts, you know. The Rinnegan is from my father, the Rikudou Sennin, and I got the Sharingan from my mother, before she became the moon. Are you ready, Scorpion-kun?"

Sasori paled as he saw the redhead's eyes. Then he grinned. "You'll make a fine puppet." He remarked and shot his metallic tail forward. Kyu simply grinned like a mad woman and disappeared in a vortex of space, appearing behind the puppet user.

She whispered in his ear. "You'll have to do better than that, Scorpion-_kuuuun_." She dragged out the last syllable seductively. Sasori jumped away and shot out a multitude of poisoned needles out his mouth and right hand in the process. Seeing them coming, Kyu did quick hand seals. _"Hyouton: Shouhyouheki!" _(Ice Release: Crystal Ice Wall) and struck the ground with her palms. A thick sheet of crystalline ice (like Haku's mirrors) burst from the ground and the senbon embedded themselves into it.

"I'll have to thank my kit for that later, without him, I never would've attained the Hyouton." She muttered and then broke the ice wall into shards by swinging a now-materialized fox tail that was hard as steel thank to youkai.

"You won't win, even if you are the Kyuubi. You are in a human form, which means you have our vulnerabilities." Kyu just smiled at that and performed another set of handseals.

_"Mokuton: Supaiku no Moku!" _(Wood Release: Wood Spikes) Slamming her palms to the ground again, a dozen spikes of wood shot towards Sasori from the ground at high speeds. Said puppeteer jumped and swatted any that came near him aside with his tail before landing on the ground on all fours. His cloak fell off to reveal his form. It was that of a puppet with its tail up high and connected to his back where a strange mask-like object was. The puppet's face was masked at the bottom half of its face, which had blank, white eyes and a strange dreadlock-type hairstyle.

Kyu shuddered. "Wow… you're fugly, Scorpion-kun." She commented. Sasori sweatdropped. _'That's what she's thinking of in the middle of a battle?' _He thought.

"Whatever." The master puppeteer said and extended his tail once more while shooting another salvo of needles from his mouth. Kyu grinned and held out her hand, palm facing Sasori. The puppet master paled, knowing what she was going to do and stopped his tail, jumping away quickly before Kyu spoke quietly. _"Shinra Tensai." _(Almighty Push of the Omnipotent God) An invisible force stopped the needles midair before shooting them off in the opposite direction,

Sasori suddenly realized something. _'She's like Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Pein-sama combined! Sadistic, destructive, annoying, and all-powerful! Kami… what've I gotten myself into?'_

Kyu watched in amazement as the tailed puppet cracked before bursting into splinters, and a redheaded boy of no more than fifteen stepped out. Kyu smiled. "Oh… so you were in that thing to hide from fangirls, Scorpion-kun?" Kyu teased.

Sasori had two simultaneous thoughts. The first _'Just like Tobi, dammit!' _and _'Don't remind me of the fangirls! I still have nightmares!' _

"Just shut up, ero-kitsune-baka!" Sasori yelled at her as he took out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal a single puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage. Kyu grinned in anticipation.

"YES! A Jiton-user (Magnet Release)! I need to know how to use that one! It's one of the three secondary elements I don't know! Do you have a Jinton (Swift Release) or Ranton (Storm Release) puppet too?" Kyu asked excitedly. "I knew going against you was a good idea." Kyu smiled brightly and made a single Kage Bunshin, only with just two three-tomoed Sharingan. "Watch everything and memorize it." She commanded it as the clone shunshined safely away.

"Don't count me out yet." Sasori said calmly and sent out his puppet, who was leaking Iron Sand from its mouth and performing a multitude of handseals. _"Jiton: Satetsu Shigore!" _(Magnetic Release: Iron Sand Autumnal Showers) The poison and iron-laced sand formed into condensed clumps before raining on its target, Kyu.

The vixen just smiled and flipped through handseals. _"Shouton: Shoujinheki!" _(Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall) A slanting slab of purplish crystal rose from the ground and protected Kyu from the assault. It was a powerful attack though, with cracks in the crystal wall afterwards.

Sasori gulped. That was one of his stronger attacks… no matter. He'll just have to do something else. That was when he heard his opponent shout _"Shouton: Shageki Supaiku no Shou!" _(Crystal Release: Shooting Crystal Spikes) The crystal wall changed into an array of spikes and as one shot towards Sasori and his puppet at high speeds. Sasori commanded his puppet to perform blindingly fast handseals.

_"Jiton: Fuhen Satetsuheki!" _(Magnetic Release: Immovable Iron Sand Wall) The sand shaped into a condensed wall of black sand and the spikes embedded themselves, only stopping after impaling themselves halfway through. The wall dropped to show Kyu in midair holding a a purplish crystal sword and swinging downward. Sasori and his puppet moved back and a sword of iron sand formed in the Kazekage's hand, which he parried Kyu's with. All this while, Sasori pulled out another scroll and controlled his prized puppet with one hand.

Kyu stabbed forward, only for tendrils of the sand to latch onto her sword and alter its path slightly downwards and she released it so that it could clatter to the ground while jumping back to dodge a horizontal slash from the puppet of the Kazekage.

That's when she felt the ungodly amount of chakra released and looked at Sasori, who was controlling one hundred puppets with chakra strings from his chest. _"Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen." _(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets) He spoke calmly as Kyu's eyes glistened with the prospect of this challenge.

The puppets, as one, shot forward to Kyu, who materialized two more fox tails, putting her up to three solid ones. This greatly increased her speed and strength by twice as much for each tail. She flipped through handseals in a blur and inhaled deeply. _"Youton: Nora no Kazan!" _(Lava Release: Lava Fields) She then spewed out a great amount of lava, covering all the land within fifty feet of her with it and lacing the soles of her feet with youkai to keep her feet protected.

The master puppet-user jumped onto the back of one of his bigger puppets to stay safe and made sure none of his puppets were near the bubbling magma on the field. "Sneaky little fox." He grumbled as Kyu flashed a grin.

"Why thank you, Scorpion-kun!" She announced with enthusiasm and made quick handseals. _"Youton: Ganshou Bunshin." _Four clones came out of the lava. One with two Mangekyo, one with two Rinnegan, one with a two Eternal Mangekyo with the Fuuma Shuriken shape intersected by a sharpened cross in her eye, and one with a left Rinnegan and one with a right Mangekyo.

Sasori actually paled in fear. That was every combination of the two doujutsu! What was he supposed to do now! Kyu smiled at him. "Not to worry, Scorpion-kun! My clones each only have specific abilities of my two doujutsu! And I'll just stay back as they fight!" To prove this, Kyu used Kamui to disappear in a vortex off the field, using the Rinnegan's ability of seeing through her clones to keep an eye on the battle.

**(From now on, the clones will be named as EM Kyu for the Eternal Mangekyo one, MS Kyu for the one with two Mangekyo Sharingan, RN Kyu for the Rinnegan Kyu, and AM Kyu for the one with a right Mangekyo and left Rinnegan)**

EM Kyu rushed forwards quickly followed by RN and MS Kyu and AM Kyu stayed in her position. Sasori split his puppets in four. Twenty-five puppets on each of the clones, not risking underestimating a single one.

The four split up to do their battles.

EM Kyu stood silently as a trio of large puppets adorned in circular saws and six-inch blades rushed her from three sides. She grinned at them menacingly. _"Amaterasu!" _(Flames of the Sun Goddess) _"Enton: Kagutsuchi!" _(Blaze Release: Flame Control) Black flames were released from her right eye and the contolled them to create a dome around her that quickly expanded to take them out easily. Making a hole in the dome, she stepped out.

The holy fire hovered near her, ready to protect her as both her eyes began spinning. _"Susanoo." _(Armor of the Storm God) A purplish-black ethereal body surrounded her in the shape of her bijuu form, nine tails swished behind it as it growled menacingly.

The remaining puppets shot kunai, shuriken, and senbon at her. They all deflected off her _Susanoo _or were destroyed easily by her wall of _Amaterasu_. She raised a hand and the aura of her ethereal armor materialized a zanbato as she swung to the left in a horizontal arc and her black flames created arrows shot on her right side. Puppets were bisected and burned everywhere, ending EM Kyu's battle as she dispelled into a puddle of magma.

With MS Kyu, she held a purple crystalline tanto in each hand, dancing around her opponents. She parried one puppets hidden blade and then beheaded it before bisecting another at the waist. She ducked under another's senbon volley which pierced into another puppet before she sliced the senbon-shooting puppet in half down the middle and Kamui'ing behind a puppet that attempted to incinerate her with a flamethrower in its mouth, instead burning three of its companions. She quickly used _Amaterasu _ on that one, taking it out and two others that were near it at the time.

The roughly a dozen puppets left circled her and all stabbed forward at once, attempting to destroy her. MS Kyu stood still, letting them all pierce her with tanto-sized bladed before she unstabilized her chakra, exploding into an improvised 'lava bomb' that began bruning the puppets into disrepair.

RN Kyu eyed her twenty-five opponents menacingly and held out one hand toward them, the other towards the ground at her left. _"Bansho Tenin!" _(Heavenly Attraction of All Creation) The twenty-five puppets rushed towards her as she gathered lava using her other hand and had them collide, easily ending her battle.

AM Kyu had more trouble than her companions. The first two puppets she had taken out with a quick burst of _Amaterasu _and then taken out three more with a laser barrage from the Asura Path of the Rinnegan. The last twenty though, were surprisingly tough.

AM Kyu spun around a barrage of Iron Sand senbon and jumped over a salvo of kunai while performing quick handsigns. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _(Summoning Technique) With a puff of smoke, she stood atop a ten-foot Lava Monkey with Rinnegan eyes and two tails. The monkey roared and gathered a ball of lava in its hand before throwing the large ball of magma and taking out four slow moving puppets easily.

The last sixteen puppets rushed the summons and littered it with cuts laced in poison as it grabbed two, crushing them and took out two more with its tails before dispelling back to its summon realm. That was all AM Kyu needed and had already materialized four extra arms for her left Rinnegan's Asura Path and had four arms shooting off rockets as the other two let loose six-inch blades and her head shot a barrage of laser strikes. Needless to say… the others fell before Kyu's feet hit the lava-coated ground.

Sasori sat atop his last puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage, with an open mouth as he saw the last of the lava clones dispel and felt a burst of chakra behind him. A vortex opened on a rock pillar that had rose up behind him "I win, Scorpion-kun!" She grinned as the male redhead looked on in awe at her and he hung his head.

"It appears so, Kitsune-san. What will you do with me?" Kyu tapped her chin in thought and then grinned.

"To my dimension!" She said happily and sent him to her Kamui dimension with his final puppet. "I'll talk to you later, Scorpion-kun!" was the last thing Sasori heard before he was gone from the Elemental Nations.

_Original Jutsus_

_Doton: Iwa Bunshin (Earth Release: Rock Clone) B-rank variation on the clone technique that creates a solid clone out of nearby rock._

_Futton: Gobi (Boil Release: Five Tails) Han manipulates the steam around him into five tails shaped like the Gobi's tails he can use for defense, offense, or for a supply of steam for other Futton jutsu._

_Futton: Kiri Yose (Boil Release: Mist Gathering) Han manipulates the steam around him to cling to his body giving him his famous Steam Armour._

_Futton: Daikanketsusen no Jutsu (Boil Release: Great Geyser Technique) Han sends two steam tails from his Futton: Gobi technique into the ground and releases the combined steam under an opponent in a geyser of extremely hot steam._

_Doton: Doryunami (Earth Release: Earth Style Wave) High B-rank Earth technique that creates a wave of stone and sends it towards an opponent._

_Katon: Sumika no Karyu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon's Den) High A-rank jutsu that creates six to ten Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile) and launches them at a single target._

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shohashirarou no Jigoku: Hi, Kai (Summoning Technique: First Prison Pillar of Hell: Fire, Release) Naruto summons the prison of the Fire yoko, En, and releases him, forever gaining his loyalty._

_Meimu no Kitsune: Jigyakuteki (Fox Illusion: Self-Torturing) A-rank genjutsu that causes both the user and the target to relive the target's worst memories and nightmares._

_Hyouton: Shouhyouheki (Ice Release: Crystal Ice Wall) A wall of crystalline ice raises from the ground where the user slams their palms coated in Hyouton chakra._

_Mokuton: Supaiku no Moku (Wood Release: Wood Spikes) Spikes of wood are grown from the ground and forcibly shot towards a target at high speeds._

_Shouton: Shoujinheki (Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall) A wall of purplish crystal raises in a slant from the ground to protect the user and is almost indestructible._

_Shouton: Shageki Supaiku no Shou (Crystal Release: Shooting Crystal Spikes) After using Shouton: Shoujinheki, the user turns the wall into an array of spikes that shoot forward at high speeds towards a target._

_Jiton: Fuhen Satetsuheki (Magnetic Release: Immovable Iron Sand Wall) A wall of Iron Sand hard enough to stop most attacks and soft enough to cushion blows from weapons forms. Most projectiles can't get through because they simply lose inertia halfway through the wall._

_Youton: Nora no Kazan (Lava Release: Lava Fields) The user spews a large amount of lava to cover the surrounding area in magma that doesn't cool until the user loses chakra or ends the jutsu._

_Youton: Ganshou Bunshin (Lava Release: Magma Release) After using Youton: Nora no Kazan or simply spewing enough lava from their mouth, the user creates a solid clone made of lava._

**A/N: And there's the next bit of fights! Which was the best? Anyways, let me answer a few questions I'm sure will pop up.**

**Naruto's Summoning Contract is the Hell Contract. He can summon demon's imprisoned there and most simply become loyal to him once he does so. Later, a few will demand respect from the Demon Summoner, for now though, just suffice to say the Fire Yoko, En, is his only summon he needs.**

**Kyu is the most powerful daughter of the Rikkudou Sennin and Tsukiyomi (PM me if you're confused on how that works.) so she gained the Rinnegan, and when she was under Madara's and later Tobi's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, she memorized the DNA coding and replicated it. Her obsession with DNA began when she was first created and in her human form, she became the female version of Orochimaru, studying the DNA of her 'experiments' who had bloodlines or unique traits, before altering her own DNA to gain these skills.**

**Sasori **_**will **_**be making a later appearance.**

**Tayuya will be very important once the 'Destroy Oto' arc of this story comes about.**

**Kyu will not be giving anyone else the Rinnegan or the Sharingan, and will not have many battles, preferring to stay in the background, observing and copying different jutsu. She will only go into battle, usually, if there is someone with a bloodline she doesn't possess in her arsenal yet.**

**You know the deal, R&R, please? I need to know how I'm doing if I'm going to get better.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	11. Chapter X

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter X: Battle Royale: Jinchuuriki vs. Elemental Nations Part III**

**Hello all! This Orpheus with the next chapter of Ice Duo (finally, right?). Sorry for the wait, I'm really getting into Nidaime Snake Sannin and love writing it. So it's become my main story.**

**Anyways…**

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this fanfic?**

**With Killer Bee and Deidara**

The blonde Akatsuki member sent out a trio of his miniature clay birds at the Kumo rapper-swordsman. Bee tossed out three shuriken that hit the birds, and upon contact, caused them to explode.

"Yo, can't get hit by your bombin' birds, I need to get out of this unhurt, fool, ya fool." The Hachibi jinchuuriki rapped. His blonde opponent looked ready to kill.

"Shut up your annoying rapping, yeah!" He created a giant bird of clay and hopped on before sedropping hundreds of explosive spiders at the jinchuuriki. Bee looks at this and jumps back quickly.

"This is lookin' bad yo, I gotta take you down, so get over here and fight me like a man, you girly-lookin' clown! Whee!" Bee rapped as he shot through a few handseals. _"Raiton: Raidama!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Bomb) _Out of Bee's mouth, a ball of electricity shot forth and hit a group of the spiders before exploding in waves of lightning that exploded about a quarter of the spiders.

"This isn't lookin' cool. I can't use anything short-range or I'll be dead like a fool." Bee muttered and went into an eight-tail version 2 chakra cloak. He set his tails in front of his mouth and gathered blue and red chakra into a condensed black ball before eating it and then spat it back out at the spiders. _"Bijuudama!" (Tailed Best Bomb) _The devastating attack exploded the remaining spiders and only Bee's chakra cloak kept him alive through it, though he was sent back into a nearby tree because of the backlash.

Bee then jumped up with a chakra and youki surge from his feet and used his chakra tails to sever Deidara's bird's wing before landing back on the field.

The blonde steered his out of control bird to the flor and jumped off just beforehand. When his ride hit the ground, a huge explosion shook the earth. "I'll get you for that, you horrible excuse of a rapper, yeah!"

"Shut it pretty boy or I'll shut it fer ya! Don't mess with Bee-sama! If you keep dissin' my rapping and how amazing it is, then ya gonna get takin' down by karma!" Bee then dropped his chakra cloak and dashed at the Iwa missing-nin with eight solid tails behind him. Deidara jumped over the jinchuuriki, who grabbed him around the torso with his tail and slammed him to the ground. Bee jumped high in the air and performed a few handsigns. _"Raiton: Gian!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness)_

Eighty spears of lightning shot towards the Bakuton user who looked panicked. Deidara back handsprung to avoid a trio of spears and then jumped to the right before dodge-rolling backwards. He continued to weave through the spears and almost remained unscathed, except for one that hit his right shoulder and caused him to lose use of that arm.

"Dammit! My arm, yeah!" Deidara shouted and threw out four medium-sized birds while he tried to move his other arm.

Bee ran forward and shot a few shuriken to explode the birds and as the explosion happened, he momentarily brought up his Version 2 cloak to block it and ran straight through.

He let go of the cloak and re-materialized the octopus tails just as he neared the blonde Akatsukii member. Deidara cursed as the jinchuuriki came closer and let loose a dozen shuriken as his left hand chewed on clay. With his Version 2 chakra cloak, the shuriken bounced off Bee's body. The jinchuuriki attempted to grab Deidara with a tail, but the Akatsuki member jumped high and released another bird.

"I got to retreat, yeah, but I'll eventually be back. This isn't over, you sad excuse for a rapper!" With that, Deidara escaped to report to the Akatsuki leader.

**Yugito vs. Kidomaru**

The Nibi jinchuuriki looked as her opponent created four swords of golden sil from his mouth and smirked at her. "That… is sick and completely disgusting." She said, to which the Sound Four member facevaulted.

"Sh-shut up! My bloodline is not disgusting!" He retorted.

"Oh, it totally is, you freak. At least the abilities I get from Nibi aren't like that." She replied as her fingernails grew to six inches long and she sprouted two solid tails to go into her miniature Nibi form.

"Come on, Neko-chan."

"Oh shut it, you freaky Gumo." She shunshined in front of the teen and slashed with one claw, laced with Katon chakra, that completely sliced through one of the swords, much to Kidomaru's surprise.

The spider-boy jumped back and threw away his swords. He shot through two sets of handseals with his four arms and shouted _"Gumoupou: Kinudan Rendan! Katon: Nenshou Kasui!" (Spider Art: Silk Bullet Barrage; Fire Release: Cobustion Stream) _He spat out over 30 globs of flaming spider silk at the girl. _"Gumo Hijutsu: Enen Gumo Uchuu!" (Secret Spider Technique: Flaming Spider Shower) _

Nibi merely smirked and blocked them by using her tails as a shield. "Now watch a _real _Katon jutsu!" She told him and jumped up high, blurring through over a dozen handseals in under a second. _"Nibi Hijutsu: Nenshou no Jihatsu!" (Two-tailed Secret Technique: Spontaneous Combustion) _The Nibi jichuuriki let loose a large stream of white-hot fire that made Kidomaru's previous attack feel ice-cold. The spider-like teen quickly kawarimied multiple times to avoid the attack as she turned her head to attempt to incinerate the Sound Four member.

When she finally finished, Yugito smirked at her weaker opponent. "Can't you at least challenge me?" Kidomaru scowled and rethought what he was doing before activating level two of his Curse Seal. He lifted his headband to show a third eye on his forehead and took out his gumo-ningen bow.

"Wow… you look even uglier now with that rusty orange skin and third eye." She deadpanned and he growled.

"I'm going to kill you!" He pulled the bowstring back and made a golden silk arrow as he took aim for the jinchuuriki. Yugito merely smirked and went through handseals as he released the arrow.

As the arrow barreled toward her, she shouted _"Oni no Tsuchi Hijutsu: Sosei no Nekomata no Jutsu!" (Forbidden Demon Secret Technique: Forked Cat Revival Technique) _The arrow never reached the jinchuuriki and instead rammed into the heart of a woman who looked very much like Kidoumaru before he activated his Curse Seal.

He looked horrified at what he had done as she asked "Why?" before collapsing in a pool of blood.

"K-kaa-san…" Kidoumaru whispered and fell to his knees as he let go of the Curse Seal. Yugito took this opportunity to shunshin behind him and decapitated him with her claws.

**With everyone after their battles**

Every one of the people on his side stood in a half-circle around Naruto. He looked at them and inwardly smirked. Here was five other jinchuuriki on his side. Yugito and Bee were probably here as spies from Ay, but Naruto would still use them to defeat the Elemental Nations.

He was surprised though to see that not only had Haku convinced a fellow Uzumaki to join his cause, but she was his aunt! That was amazing.

He shook himself from his thoughts. "To those of you who don't know what I'm doing, what my goal is, it's rather simple. I am reviving Uzushiogakure and punishing the Elemental Nations for their greed in treating our kind, the jinchuuriki, as weapons and not people. For shunning us. For isolating us. For beating and trying to kill us. I am showing us what happens when you mess with someone who wanted to protect you and you only treated them as lower than dirt!"

Throughout his speech, Fuu and Gaara had nodded the whole time. He could see Han agreeing and Yugito looked on the edge. Bee was hard to read though. "I thank all of you for not allowing those who would take me for death or as a weapon to capture me. You don't have to join me, for as long as you do not go against me directly, I will never harm one of my brother or sister jinchuuriki.

"Know this… any of you who wish to do so, Uzu is welcoming to jinchuuriki. I made sure it is so. They respect people for what they've done and not who they are. Even if you won't help me in my goal, I will allow you to become a part of Uzu. It is protected by complex and powerful seals that will keep anyone who would take you back, out."

"I'm in, Naruto-oi (nephew)." Tsunami automatically spoke.

"As long as my friend Roushi of the Yonbi is extended the same invitation when we find him I will join also." Han said after.

"Just give me a shot at that fucking hebi-teme after you train me and I'll damn well gladly kill whoever you want!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"We're with Gaara all the way." Kankuro spoke for Temari and himself, who nodded.

Yugito and Bee looked at each other. "We won't help you against Kumo." They said and Naruto nodded.

"Good. Very good. Haku, Tayuya, Tsunami, you guys are with me. Fu, you take Yugito, Kyu and Han with you. Gaara, you get your siblings and Bee on your team. We move in four man cells and never split up. Gaara, Kyu and myself can communicate through a mental link I created with a seal and we can help anyone who needs it by communicating trouble between each other that way."

"Team Fuu, you are going after missing nin. Try to recruit them to our side, if you fail kill them and take the bounty on their heads. With three jinchuuriki and a Bijuu, no one can stand against you. Team Gaara, continue attacking the minor villages and taking their scrolls for Uzu. If there is anyone you think you can recruit to our side, do so."

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Fuu asked.

He smirked. "Training Tayuya and then it's off to Oto to kill a certain Snake."

Before anyone left Naruto had one more thing, he took out a hitai-ite for everyone from a storage scroll and tossed them. On the headplate was an Uzumaki swirl. "Welcome to Uzu as shinobi of the Whirlpool." Then he tossed the Ichibi and Nanabi jinchuuriki a storage scroll each. "There are more in there for any people you recruit. Keep in touch, you two. I want a weekly report via Beetle Fuu, and our link from you Gaara. You have your missions, go!"

With that, the newly made Uzu squads left for their destinations and the beginning of the end for the Elemental Nations truly begun.

_Original Jutsu_

_Raiton: Raidama (Lightning Release: Lightning Bomb) Raiton chakra is gathered in the user's mouth and they shoot off a ball of electricity that explodes on impact. A-rank._

_Gumoupou: Kinudan Rendan (Spider Art: Silk Bullet Barrage) Technique of the Gumo clan where the user creates multiple globs of golden spider silk and shoots it out of their mouth. B-rank._

_______Katon: Nenshou Kasui (____Fire Release: Combustion Stream) The user releases a flame hot enough to set anything organic on fire. C-rank._

_Gumo Hijutsu: Enen Gumo Uchuu (Secret Spider Technique: Flaming Spider Shower) A technique combining Gumopou: Kinudan Rendan and Katon: Nenshou Kasui to create flaming balls of spider silk that stick to the target and burn them as the target can't remove them without excessive force. A-rank._

_Nibi Hijutsu: Nenshou no Jihatsu (Two-tailed Secret Technique: Spontaneous Combustion) The jinchuuriki or former jinchuuriki of Matatabi the Nibi will create fire that is a mix of youkai and chakra in their stomach and spew it out their mouth. The youkai combined with a Nibi container's ungodly affinity for Katon will make this jutsu almost on par with Amaterasu of the Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Oni no Tsuchi Hijutsu: Sosei no Nekomata no Jutsu! (Forbidden Demon Secret Technique: Forked Cat Revival Technique) The Nibi container, accessing the youkai and innate abilities to raise the dead of every Nekomata, will raise a corpse from the dead to protect them from an attack, or to attack for them, as the newly revived soul is under their complete control. This technique can only be performed once every nine days. A-rank._

**I know, I know. The fights weren't my best work, but I needed to get this chapter up and my muse on the Ice Duo has been sorely lacking. Next few chapters will be good though.**

**I swear!**

**When it comes to Yugito's ability, according to Japanese mythology, the nekomata, or Forked Cat, had the ability to raise the dead in addition to control of fire. So I gave her the same ability as jinchuuriki of the Matataba, who is the Queen of all Nekomata.**

**Oh, and one more thing, should I let Sasuke join Naruto or have him die and let Naruto take his Sharingan? I'm kind of stuck on that option. I'll set up a poll for it on my profile.**

**Anyways R&R!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	12. Chapter XI

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter XI: Uzushiogakure no Sato**

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of The Ice Duo! Sorry that I haven't updated this in like… two weeks? I think that's right.**

**Anyways, to everyone who voted, thanks! Sasu-chan's fate has been decided!**

**Guest: Karin is an Uzumaki, Tayuya is as well, and I'm on the border for making Karui a half-Uzumaki…**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it was a lie… I don't own Naruto.**

Aboard a simple ferry headed for the newest Hidden Village were three Uzumakis and a Yuki. The ferry itself was driven by the very man who had taken Team 7 to Nami on Naruto's first, and last, C-Rank mission.

"So, what's Uzu like, shithead?" Tayuya asked Naruto as they neared the destination. Haku huffed in annoyance at the redhead and Naruto merely smiled.

"Well, Tayu-chan, it's grand." Tayuya glared at her new nickname. "With the help of my army of Kage Bunshin, the citizens of Nami, my two sensei, Gaara, Haku and Fuu, we restored all of the ancient ruins to their former glory. The entire library, Academy, hospital, and Uzukage Tower were protected by reinforcement seals, blood seals, and stasis seals to keep them in a condition that needed no repair and everything was still intact."

Tsunami's eyes widened. "All the scrolls of Uzu were intact?" Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah… over a thousand ninja scrolls, seven Summoning Contracts, and sealing scrolls containing all sorts of weapons that make the Seven Swords of the Mist look like senbon in comparison. Though… only an Uzumaki can wield those."

"Yeah, the place makes Kiri and Konoha look undefended too." Haku said. "Naru-kun over here designed the entire seal array based on what they were like before, improving them slightly with Kyu-sensei's help. Who knew being imprisoned in two seal master's would turn her into one herself?" The ice girl shrugged. "And now the entire array is really something, no non-Uzumaki could ever hope to break it."

"Well… you might be able to in a few years, Haku-chan." Naruto pointed out, as the girl had quite the affinity for seals herself.

"But we shared DNA, remember? So of course I would gain an Uzumaki affinity for seals along with the other parts of the Uzumaki kekkai genkai." Naruto nodded, almost forgetting that fact.

"Fair enough, Haku-chan. Ah, here we are." Naruto said. "Welcome… to Uzu." The newest Uzushio ninja gasped at the sight before them.

Uzushio was a large village, taking up almost half the island it was on. The island itself was at the very least,. Surrounding said island was a wall of continually spinning vortexes of water, the whirlpools that gave the village and country its name of Uzu, Whirlpool.

Said whirlpools also gave Uzu its wealth. With the constant whirling tides, expensive minerals and undersea jewels would regularly wash up on the shore, and there were many species of fish caught between the island and the whirlpools that were now unique to Uzu that fetched quite a price per pound for the civilian fisherman and merchants.

The island itself was a mass of terrain. To the north of said island was a single mountain, unimaginatively named Mt. Uzu by the Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto. On the western and eastern ends were thick forests that made Konoha's Training Ground 44 a.k.a. the Forest of Death, look tame with the wildlife it contained. Over a century of isolation does wonders for the evolution of creatures.

Mt. Uzu had its own brand of creatures. There was a small forest near its peak that housed a few species of primate, a multitude of birds nested on the isolated mountain, as well as a few mammals not seen elsewhere in the Elemental Nations that a certain nine-tailed fox referred to as Alpacas and Llamas.

At just a hundred feet below the three-thousand foot tall mountain, resided the monastery of Uzu. After the battle of Uzu over a hundred years ago, the monks remained on the island, and by the time Naruto, Haku, Fuu, Gaara, and their senseis found their way to Uzu, and eventually the monastery, only three of said monks were left. The Grandmaster, who was currently well into his 125th year of life, and a set of twins that were survivors of the Battle of Uzushio, each were 106 years of age, though looked to be barely in their early thirties because of the Uzumaki longevity kekkai genkai that they got to such high a degree to actually be able to age only one year for every five that passed since their twelfth birthday, in actuality they were each 106.

The monks stayed within their temple on the mountain, ready to teach any who wished to know the ways of peace.

In the Eastern Forest, however, completely devoid of humans, it was a cesspool of danger. Literally hundreds of poisons reptiles, ferocious mammalian hunters and carnivorous birds resided here, as well as thousands of species of strange, new insects. It was here that a certain green-haired jinchuuriki located the long-lost Beetle Contract and filled the red tube she kept on her back with a total of twenty strange colonies of beetles, poisonous, carnivorous, and useful.

The trees here were thick enough to be labeled a jungle, vines hanging from them and swamps littering the grounds as well as quicksand in the oddest places. In the center of this jungle was a large shrine dedicated to the bijuu, where the six untouched contracts of the Bijuu, the Ichibi's Raccoons, the Yonbi's Lava Monkeys, the Gobi's Whale-Horses, the Nanabi's Beetles, the Hachibi's Bull-Octopi, and the Kyuubi's Foxes. The Cat contract belonged to some old hag in Hi no Kuni, according to rumours, the Turtle Contract was seen with Gai, and the Slug Contract was obviously with Tsunade. Konoha had taken more from the jinchuuriki than Naruto had once thought, it turned out.

The other side of the island, the Western Forest, was more reminiscent of the Forest of Death. Especially in the existence of monster-sized insects, dangerous cross-breeds of mammalian predators (such as the liger or carnivorous rats the size of mountain lion that attempted to kill Naruto) and incredibly horrid creatures that were reptilian in nature, but completely diverse.

One such of these creatures was bipedal, hunted in packs, had one large talon on each foot, feathers, a jaw of pointed teeth, and scales covering its entire body. Tsukiyomi had informed her students it was referred to as a _Velociraptor_. There was another that was tall as a building with thick legs, a long tail, giant head, teeth the size of two kunai placed front to back, beady black eyes, and little arms that the goddess had called a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.

They were but two of the strange reptilians that had been unique to Uzu even before its destruction.

The rest of the island was taken up by the actual village itself. At the very south of the island were the docks of Uzushio where a thousand ships could be at once, but only held barely one hundred, ninety of which were civilian vessels for merchants, fisherman and the like. The ten that were military were very menacing though.

Each one was of the same mould, a twenty-foot long ship made of steel of all things. On each side of the ships were cannons that had seal arrays covering them in such a way that they could actually shoot condensed balls of regular or elemental chakra at a target fifty feet away. The deck of the boat was mainly flat with walls coming up two feet from the edge to keep everyone in, a large tube-like protrusion from the back that would billow steam when the ship was in motion, and something the designer of the ship had calleda _mortar _in the center of the deck right atop the captain's quarters. The mortar was a large rectangular device with three tube-like protrusions from it with the same seals as the sixteen cannons, eight on each side, of the ship. The ten _battleships _were one of the many orders from the newly named Haru no Kuni that were only sold to Uzushiogakure due to an alliance Koyuki, their Daimyo, had enstated between the nations once Naruto and his team had killed her uncle and freed the land for her.

She had even given Uzu a dozen ninja as a show of good faith in the alliance.

Past the docks, and the soon to be growing Uzu navy, were the first houses of the civilian districts. This part of town housed all the middle class citizens of the village. Everyone from merchants to fisherman to shopkeepers that didn't live in their stores lived in this place. None of the houses reached over two stories, and mostly every house was the light blue or red of the Uzumaki clan symbol.

A little further into the village, and you would come to downtown, where all the shops were located. Ramen stands, dango shops, restaurants, shinobi stores, clothing stores, merchant stands, and every other place of commerce imaginable could be found in this district. The constant shouts of traveling merchants could be heard, advertising their wares to passerby, or haggling with one of their customers.

Just beyond that was a large steel wall filled with seals and had an open gate with two guards keeping watch over who came near. This was the wall to the village hidden within the hidden village. The Sandaime Uzukage had designed this wall specifically based on his experiences in Konoha.

If the civilians and shinobi had their own districts, then the councils could truly remain separate. That was his philosophy, and so he had a wall built with dozens of layers of seals to protect anyone from getting past it. Inside the walls was a single road that spilt into many others that went to every part of the shinobi district. One went to the shinobi library filled with all the history and public jutsu of Uzushio. Another went straight to the military hospital. Yet another went to the Academy of Uzu that worked as more of a boarding school in the fact that any student that wished to attend lived in a dorm at said Academy. Another road made its way to the imposing Uzukage Tower that ascended far above the rest of the village. Yet another made its way to various shinobi shops owned by shinobi or by shinobi clans.

There was yet another road that led to the clan compounds. As it stood, only six clans resided in Uzu. The Uzumakis, the Yuki, the Sabaku, the Kouchuu (Fuu's clan), Tsuki (Tsukiyomi's clan) and the Kitsu (Kyu's clan) which also happened to be the clans of the six restorers of Uzushiogakure no Sato.

But down one other road, one would find themselves making their way to the Training Grounds of Uzushio that were stationed at the edge of the shinobi district along the walls at every point besides the gates at the south and north, coincidentally the only gates in the shinobi district.

In one of these very Training Grounds was two full redheads, and two teenagers with black, red, and blonde hair.

Tayuya had just figured out the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and was busy at work learning everything Naruto could teach her. It turned out that the Cursed Seal Orochimaru gave her had done a few things, and removing it was the best thing to happen to her.

The first function of the Cursed Seal was to infuse a bit of Orochimaru's soul inside of it, slowly infusing her with his tainted Yin-filled chakra and whispering voices of his own thoughts into her head.

The second function constantly siphoned off a bit of her chakra into the seal, straining her chakra coils to the point that what she thought was her limit was actually only a fourth of her chakra reserves.

The third function of the seal blocked off her original affinity and replaced it with Earth and Yin, increasing her control of her Doki and Genjutsu.

The fourth function blocked off her natural bloodlines. After a few DNA experiments, Naruto had found out Tayuya was his distant cousin, making her an Uzumaki as well.

The fifth and final function of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Earth was a killswitch that would allow him to kill anyone wearing it with a single handseal.

As Team Uzumaki, had found out, once the Juin was destroyed, Tayuya kept all the best parts of the seal and unlocked her own Uzumaki attributes. Her reserves shot from high-Chuunin to low-Jounin straight up to that of two Kages. She kept the speed and strength of her Cursed Seal Level Two form without the need to be in that form. She had unlocked her Uzumaki kekkai genkai too, which had four parts. All Uzumaki had an affinity for fuinjutsu, accelerated regenerative abilities, a slowed-down aging rate once they unlocked the bloodline, aging one year for every two to five years, depending on the individual, and an ungodly Suiton affinity. Knowing this, Naruto had Tayuya test her affinities, with interesting results.

"I already know I have an Earth affinity though, shithead." Tayuya pointed out to her younger cousin. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Would you just take it? I have reasons for what I do. This is just a hypothesis I have, so, humor me, would you?" The redheaded girl finally relented with a sigh.

"Whatever." Snatching the chakra paper from his hand, she pushed her chakra into it, and everyone's eyes bulged at the sight. One fifth of the paper dissolved into water, one fifth crumbled, one fifth was soaked in what was soon tasted to be salt water, one fifth turned to wood, and the last one fifth changed into a purple crystal. "What the fuck!" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto nodded. "Just as I thought." He commented. "Removing the Curse Seal allowed you to keep your Earth and Yin affinities while giving you the Uzumaki water affinity. You have all three to such high degree that you can actually mix them as if they were a bloodline, as well. If I were to hazard a guess, your Suiton and Doton mix to form Mokuton, though that's common knowledge. The other two… this salt water seems to be a subelement, probably a mixture of Suiton and Yin, and the crystal is probably Doton and Yin. Congratulations, Tayuya, you just surpassed your old master as far as potential goes. I'm going to train you into the ground in the next few months to ready you for that battle. Are you ready?"

Tayuya then grinned, realizing how strong she could become. "Oh yeah, I am."

With the revelation of Tayuya's new affinities, Naruto had taught her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and set to work. Her chakra reserves allowed for her to create 250 clones that lasted eight hours apiece. Knowing this fact, Naruto set a schedule for her.

The first week, half the clones were set to chakra control so that Tayuya could still use Genjutsu while the rest were sent to read every book in the Uzushio public library- books ranging from history of the Elemental Nations to strategy to information on all the clans of different Hidden Villages.

Week two kept twenty clones on chakra control but now had the rest work on Suiton manipulation until it was perfected.

The four weeks after that were spent letting the clones learn every Suiton and Doton jutsu within Uzushiogakure. All the time during those six weeks, Tayuya was put through the ringer by Team Uzumaki. Tsunami and Naruto taught her kenjutsu, in which Tayuya chose twin tantos as her weapon, Haku taught her speed, and all three would take turns sparring with her, alternating each day. She also had to spend two hours each day running through the handseals to get her used to forming them faster.

It took another four weeks with Kage Bunshin to figure out just how to perfectly meld elements together. She first discovered how with the salt water sub element, which she had named Kansuiton (Brine Release) and found out that the salt water was extremely useful, as it had a very high boiling point and very low freezing point, making Katon and Hyouton jutsu ineffective against it. She now only used Kansuiton instead of Suiton. Once the first element was down, another week and she had figured out how to use Shouton (Crystal Release). As she had seen some of the things that could be done with it by Guren in Oto and had also secretly watched the woman train, Tayuya could replicate a few of those, the indestructible Shoujinheki (Crystal Encampment Wall) being one of them.

The Mokuton was extremely difficult, however. She could meld the two elements easily enough after a few days with her clones, but she had never seen anyone use Mokuton, nor did she have scrolls, so how could she hope to reproduce anything? She couldn't.

Naruto had simply pointed out to her that until they could take the scrolls from Konoha, that she was stuck having to create her own jutsu. At this revelation, Tayuya always had a hundred of her clones attempting to do just that while she moved on from ninjutsu.

The next eight weeks of Tayuya's life after that were spent under the tutelage of her team regarding all the fuinjutsu they knew, and they knew a lot.

The last six weeks of her training and Naruto had taught her variations of every Meimu no Kitsune (Fox Illusion) he knew that she could learn without using youkai. Turns out Yin chakra was a good substitute.

Finally, after six months of hard training, Tayuya, the newest Uzumaki, was ready. Naruto himself had told her so. He also said that they would be making their way to Oto in a few weeks, once he got his reports from Fuu and Gaara, and once preparations were complete for a few Uzu shinobi to come with them, then they would go to her former Village.

Then she could finally kill the hebi-teme.

** And, chapter complete!**

** Completely filler, yes. Yet needed. And it was more of just an overview of Tayuya's training, but I needed to release a chapter of this fic or I would go crazy.**

** Anyways… next chapter, Team Uzumaki plus some Uzushio shinobi head to Oto to ake out the snake, and also to show everyone the fate of Sasugay!**

** Anyways, if anyone has some OC's or original Jutsu they wish to see in the next chapter of the Ice Duo during the Invasion of Oto, tell me through review or PM, as it would probably speed up updating of this chapter,**

** Credit for Kansuiton and the elemental combination to make Shouton goes to Omnibender on the Narutopedia. He's where I usually go to get my Subelements, look him up at naruto. wikia wiki /User: Omnibender/ Elemental_recomposition_table and remove the spaces. He has some great sub-element ideas.**

** Lastly, R&R! Or PM me with questions regarding the story. Flames that have no Constructive Criticism will be completely ignored.**

** Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	13. Chapter XII

**The Ice Duo**

**Chapter XII: Invasion of Otogakure**

**The Living Laser: Gai has the turtle contract simply because of the episode in canon during the Chuunin Exams when he's riding that turtle when he scolds Lee for almost using the Omote Renge on Sasuke. Also Kyuubi has the Sharingan because the Sharingan has a total of five levels. Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, and then Juubi's Rinnegan with nine tomoe. Kyuubi has the fourth level unlocked, but not the last.**

**Dbtiger63: More of Uzu will be described in future chapters, do not worry!**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not. Most unfortunate news, it is.**

Deep within the village of Otogakure, within the Kage Tower sat a smirking Orochimaru, an emotionless Uchiha Sasuke, and a scowling Senju Tsunade.

Orochimaru was grinning because he now had full control of his arms, thanks to the blonde. Not only that, but that fool Jiraiya was dead! All it took was Kabuto 'killing' the medic kunoichi's assistant and Tsunade broke down. She regained all composure and anger once it was revealed to only be a simple Genjutsu.

Tsunade was busy glaring at her former-teammate. He had killed off Jiraiya, made her think Shizune was dead, and now held her here against her will! At least that slimy bastard hadn't given her that cursed hicky like he did to the Uchiha. Orochimaru was currently going through katas with his kusanagi blade with that stuck-up prick, Sasuke when suddenly the doors swung open.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said out of breath as he rushed in. The pale-skinned man glared at his right-hand man. "The village… it's under attack!"

At this point, Orochimaru began releasing waves of KI. "Who? How many!"

"It's… four people with the Uzushio headband." Tsunade gasped. _'B-but… Kushina's village is dead! Did my student's family remake it then?'_

"Is it?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama! Uzumaki Tsunami, former ANBU of Kiri and S-ranked nin, Uzumaki Tayuya, your former bodyguard, and using both Mokuton and Shouton from reports, Yuki Haku and Uzumaki Naruto, the Ice Duo are there as well!" Tsunade stiffened at that. _'Wasn't Naruto the name that Kushina was going to name her son? The one I'm godmother to? Oh no!' _The blonde Sannin grimaced as she connected two and two together. _'And those damn Elders told me Naruto was dead!'_

"How far in are they, Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru asked, only for an explosion from the village to shake the Otokage Tower. "Never mind…"

Naruto and Haku, collectively referred to as the Ice Duo were having a blast!

A crowd of several Oto nin had surrounded the pair, but were having no luck in attacking them. Naruto and Haku stood back to back, one beheading anyone with Kubikiri Houcho if they came too close, and the other would freeze anyone with her _Hyouton: Hyouketsu Kiri _constantly. It continued like this for about five minutes until a few people showed up and the crowd split.

Naruto and Haku then stood across from three new opponents. "Who the hell are you three?" Naruto asked, well, demanded.

"Suigetsu, and I want that sword of yours for my collection!"

"Uzumaki Karin."

"I am Juugo…" Naruto grinned, he had heard stories of these three from Tayuya.

"This'll be fun… Haku, don't kill the girl, she's family." Haku nodded, while Karin looked at the blonde confused. He disregarded her and stabbed the sword he held into the ground, burying the blade halfway into the earth. He held it there as it began to glow a pale blue and soon was entirely covered in ice… before the ice spread out twenty feet on the ground. "Looks like my version isn't quite so powerful as your scythe, Haku."

Haku nodded and before anything could continue further, Juugo barreled right at them, his Curse Mark Level Three was activated. The pair simply sidestepped his attacks and flew through handseals.. looking at him. _"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb) "Fuuton: Daireppusho!" (Wind Release: Great Gale Palm) _Naruto's white-hot fire was fed by Haku's winds and the entire thing became a wide-range wall of white fire that consumed Juugo, and many buildings. Suddenly Suigetsu was right at Naruto's right, trying to slash him with a kunai.

Naruto lazily ducked the blow and sent a high kick to Suigetsu head, sending him to Haku who had her scythe-mace she stole from that one Kiri missing-nin and swung the mace end, making him fly back towards Karin and crushing several ribs in the process. The wall of fire finally calmed down and there stood Juugo, completely healed. "That's a neat trick." Naruto commented as Juugo rushed at them once more.

The Cursed shinobi launched a barreling punch for Naruto's head and connected… only for Naruto to erupt in a cloud of smoke. Juugo then felt stinging in his back and saw that the blonde had stabbed him with two strange daggers, one with the kanji for 'Water' and the other with the kanji for 'Wind' on the blades. Juugo couldn't reach them, and so he decided to just attack the blonde that was hurting him. This was a fun battle!

Naruto pulled out daggers with the kanji for Lightning and Fire next and crossed them in an X-formation. _"Bakuton: Bakuzangeki!" (Explosion Release: Explosion Slash) _An X of pale yellow energy formed and then barreled right to Juugo. When the shinobi jumped back to avoid it, and it hit the ground where he once stood, an explosion creating a crater fifteen feet deep and wide was formed. Juugo looked excited for this now.

Naruto disappeared in a shunshin behind Juugo and stabbed the two daggers into him, then kawarimied with an Oto corpse before pulling out the 'Earth' dagger. "Haku, take care of him." Haku nodded and jumped into the battle while Naruto stabbed the dagger into the ground and began a long string of handseals.

Juugo, spotting his next opponent, grinned. Haku created a Hyou Bunshin and handed it her scythe-mace before taking out her Winter Scythe and they rushed the monster of a man from two sides. Juugo held out both hands and stopped both scythes at the staff when they were swung at him, all the while grinning. The beast then threw Haku and her clone back ten feet across the icy floor, both recovering moments later.

Juugo shot after the clone and threw punch and punch at her, the Bunshin barely dodging. Just as another was going to hit, the Haku clone kawarimied with a nearby Oto corpse and breathed a sigh of relief when she survived. The original appeared at her side and they nodded to each other. Original Haku shunshined to the opposite side of the monster-man, and both flew through identical handseals. _"Haku Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!" (Haku's Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) "Konbijutsu: Kaidou Hyoukikan!" (Collaboration Technique: Revolving Ice Mirrors) _ Two layers of mirrors suddenly appeared. The inner had seven mirrors at the bottom, five in the middle, and one on top, and the outer added one to each layer of mirrors. Both sets of ice mirrors were slowly moving, making it impossible to escape the jutsu.

Juugo looked around confused as Haku was now in every mirror, and suddenly felt a slash on his chest. He looked at it and roared, before he suddenly felt two slashes on the back of his legs. Then he felt four across his ribs. Eight on his arms. Sixteen on the front of his legs, forcing him to his knees. Thirty-two divided between his upper body. And finally sixty-four on his legs, arms, chest, ribs, and back.

With the technique complete, Haku spoke. _"Hyouken: Rokujuuyo Zangeki" (Ice Blade: Sixty-four Slashes) _The technique was inspired by the Hyuuga's _Hakke: Rokujuuyo Sho (Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms) _and was only usable within the _Kaidou Hyoukikan no Jutsu _otherwise, Haku just wasn't fast enough to pull it off. Juugo was just about to get up when Naruto appeared in front of him and stabbed the 'Earth' dagger through his chest. _"Gotenshiken: Juin Kai!"(Five Natures Blade: Curse Release) _Pure white chakra surrounded Juugo and seemingly began to drain him. Juugo was screaming the whole time.

Slowly, Juugo's Curse Seal Level Three went down to his Level Two, and then to Level One, before disappearing completely. Juugo slumped down to his hands and knees as Naruto retracted all five blades. Juugo looked up at Naruto in wonder. "Wh-what did you do to me?" Naruto grinned.

"I took away your cursed kekkai genkai. You never have to worry about raging again." Juugo smiled a little before slumping unconscious. All of the mirrors dissipated before showing a fully healed Suigetsu, primed to attack, and a nervous Karin behind him.

Tsunami calmly beheaded another Oto nin with one of her katana, uncaring what happened to these foolish villagers, when she felt a chakra source rapidly approaching her… no two.

Just then, they appeared before her. She recognized them from Tayuya's descriptions. "Kaguya Kimimaro and Guren, I presume?" Tsunami asked emotionlessly.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama has ordered your execution." Kimimaro said stoicly while Guren looked at Tsunami, then around the area.

"If you're looking for Tayuya, you'll find her two blocks east. She spoke highly of you, Guren, even called you her sister…" Guren stayed for a moment before shunshining in a swirl of purple crystals, leaving Kimimaro with Tsunami. "I always wanted to fight a Kaguya. Try not to drop dead on me in the middle of our fight." Tsunami said and took her initial stance.

Kimimaro created two bone katanas from his arms and took his own stance. For mintes neither moved, sizing up their opponent before as one, by some unseen, unheard signal, they met in the middle, blades locked in furious combat. Tsunami swung with a double diagonal slash only to be parried by Kimimaro's bones and then leaned back to avoid a kick to the face. Kimimaro retaliated by trying a scissor slice with his two blades coming together at her waist, only for Tsunami to kawarimi with the head of one of her recent kills and then tried a double jump slash at him from behind. Kimimaro spun around quickly and blocked both katanas with his bones and sweated a little at the force the Uzumaki woman was exerting.

Jumping back simultaneously, each combatant stared each other down calculatively. "The Kaguya certainly are talented." Tsunami admitted.

"As are the Uzumaki. Our clans always did have a rivalry of sword masters and mistresses." Kimimaro put in before coughing a little. "I cannot allow you to harm Orochimaru-sama however." Tsunami let lose a grin.

"I'm not after Orochimaru. No… you see, that snake… he has something else I want. In his ultimate quest for power, he took some Uzumaki scrolls from Uzushio and other lands. I simply want them back. For example, young Kaguya… did you know the Hebi Contract was originally an Uzumaki clan scroll? So are the Slug and Toad Contracts. The Uzumakis always held the best of the best when it came to such things, but they were taken between Mito-sama being kind-hearted towards Senju Hashirama and the Uzushio Siege. My new goal in life is to first keep Naruto-sama living and second to gather all of Uzushio's property from those who have taken it. Orochimaru has an Uzumaki scroll, sword, and Contract. I want all of them."

Kimimaro looked at Tsunami. "Are you not the most powerful of the quartet?" Kimimaro asked with narrowed eyes. Tsunami laughed at that.

"No, actually, I'm the weakest. Naruto-sama has the power of a bijuu and demons at his disposal, Haku can freeze anything she wants, and Tayuya is a mistress of genjutsu and also has three sub-elements… oh, and Kimimaro? Nice knowing you." Kimimaro was confused before he felt a kunai through his liver. Turning his head slightly, he only saw blonde hair before falling unconscious from the poison on the blade.

Tayuya was reveling in torturing every man of Oto. They all took advantage of the women here, and she _hated _rapists!

Her Kage Bunshin's flute had every single person within fifty feet in a wide-range genjutsu that made them feel as if they were being raped themselves, and Tayuya was grinning wickedly the whole time. She would kill Orochimaru, but she could at least enjoy herself first.

She felt a familiar chakra signature coming towards location just then and signaled her clone to keep it up as she jumped outside the area of the illusion. Appearing in a Shou Shunshin was Guren! "O-oneechan?" Tayuya asked shakily, her tough demeanor gone completely as she looked at the woman who had protected her in her first years in Oto and taught her so much. Tayuya stepped back once and then breathed deeply before holding a handseal that Gurne recognized from one of her own Shouton ninjutsu. "D-don't think I won't fucking kill you too! I worked too hard this past six months to give it up!"

Guren smiled kindly to her little sister-figure and held her hands up defensively. "Tayuya, don't worry, I'm not going to fight you. I knew you'd eventually come back here, so I stayed here for one reason. To see you again. In the past few months I've seen how insane Orochimaru has become, always doting on that Uchiha… I want to join you, imouto. Let's kill that snake together." Tayuya grinned at that and gave a mental command to her Bunshin to finish the genjutsu, causing heart attacks in each of the Oto nin, killing them instantly.

"Let's go, Onee-chan." Tayuya said with a large grin as they headed for the Otokage Tower. "We've got a snake to kill."

As soon as Kabuto had told Orochimaru of the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade punched a whole straight through the wall and jumped out, Shizune not far behind. Orochimaru didn't give chase, knowing that if she found Naruto, she would be back soon, so the blonde medic and her apprentice began running along rooftops. "What are we looking for exactly, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her master.

Tsunade took a Bingo Book from seemingly out of nowhere (as anime characters ten to do…) and found the place she was looking for. "The Ice Duo, comprised of Uzumaki Naruto and Yuki Haku. Both are wielders of the infamous Hyouton bloodline of the Yuki clan. Uzumaki Naruto carries the Mist Sword, Kubikiri Houcho and has seals placed on the large blade that can do many things from creating a barrage of icicles from it to freezing the ground. His partner carries the Yuki clan's Winter Scythe, capable of freezing anything the blade touches. Each of them is capable of Suiton, Fuuton, and Hyouton jutsu, and Uzumaki has been seen to use Katon and a strange affinity he refers to as 'Oniton'. Haku is known to know some medical ninjutsu and Naruto is a master of genjutsu, from witness accounts. Both are at least A-rank in kenjutsu. In fuinjutsu, Naruto is at least on Juraiya of the Sannin's level. Both are Chuunin-level in taijutsu, bordering Jounin-level." Tsunade finished and thought.

"Okay, simple." _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) _A small slug appeared on the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?" It asked.

"You are a sensor slug, yes?"

"Hai. I am Suraimu, second in tracking only to the Inu and Ookami summons. How may I assist?"

"Find the nearest source of Hyouton chakra." The slug paused for a moment, the time it took for Tsunade to place the slug on her shoulder and then spoke. "I have two sources next to each other a little ways off."

"That's them. Tell me how to get there." The Slug complied and by the time Tsunade arrived, she could see the blonde she assumed was her godson fighting that foolish Suigetsu who wanted the Seven Mist Swords with the Kubikiri Houcho. Needless to say, the Oto nin quickly was beaten by some sort of ice cold mist that Naruto breathed out and then shattered it with his cleaver. Tsunade landed in front of the blonde, Shizune not far behind, and gasped at his appearance.

He looked just like Minato! Well… if Minato had black and red streaks in his hair. "Can I help you, Tsunade of the Sannin?" Naruto asked her calmly. "I assume you have a reason to be here."

"A-are you U-uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade asked, keeping tears at bay, already knowing the answer. A nod was all it took, and in a blonde blur, Tsunade had him wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug, his face between her cleavage.

Haku was about to move in to stop this strange woman when the raven-haired girl put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not interrupt Tsunade-sama, please? She had thought Naruto was dead. The Council told her that her godson was in fact dead." Haku gaped at that fact and couldn't move. _'H-his godmother is _the _Tsunade! How is this possible? Damn Council! They took the only family Naruto had from him! Konoha is definitely going to feel my wrath!' _ Haku thought darkly.

Once Naruto finally got out of the blonde's iron grip and regained his air, he glared at the Senju woman. "What. The. Hell!" JHe asked her clearly. "I almost died, you crazy old bat!" Tsunade's happy demeanor instantly shifted and her right eye began to twitch.

"What did you just call me?" Tsunade asked darkly.

"Old! Are you deaf too? Geez, baa-chan, you going to fall over and die on me as well?" Tsunade looked like she was going to hit the boy.

"Don't you know to treat your godmother with respect, gaki!" She yelled at him. Naruto took a step back, then glared.

"If you're my godmother, where were you all my life, baa-chan!" Tsunade took her turn to step back and suddenly found the ground interesting. When she looked back up, Naruto clearly saw tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to be, damn it! It was just… Konoha took Nawaki and Dan from me… and then the Kyuubi stole my last student, Kushina, and the Council told me that you were dead too! I was so lost in despair… I couldn't bear to stay in that village anymore. I saw their faces in the Hokage Monument, the place Dan, Nawaki, and Kushina always wanted to be… I felt only guilt staying there. The only solace I found in the world was sake and gambling… it was all too much to take, Naruto! I know it doesn't excuse my actions… but please give me a chance! You're all the family I have left!" Tears fell freely from the proud Senju's face, showing just how much she needed it… just one chance.

So Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he gave the taller woman a hug. She was a Konoha nin… buyt at least she wasn't beyond salvation. She never had done anything wrong to him… so he could forgive her… or at least give her a chance. "Alright, baa-chan." Naruto said, and Tsunade felt the endearment in the term, not even caring anymore… this time. When Naruto separated from her, she saw his serious expression. "But know this… I plan on bringing the Elemental Nations to its knees for all the pain my brother and sister jinchuuriki suffered, the annihilation of the Uzumaki clan, and the harm my precious people have been put through. Can you still follow me, knowing that?"

Tsunade was taken aback at the absolute seriousness in his voice… and she hesitated for a moment. Only a moment. The Nations had taken almost all of her own precious people, family and friend alike. She nodded once, and the smile was back on Naruto's face. "Then we've got a village to destroy!" Naruto exclaimed and the group of four took off to find things to do.

Tsunami looked on at the busty, blonde form of Tsunade that had just stabbed Kimimaro before beginning to heal him. She looked over at Naruto, who nodded once, and Tsunami shrugged before coming to his side. "So… we're here barely an hour and you manage to pick up not only Juugo and Karin, albeit, one is unconscious, and the other tied up, but also Tsunade of the Sannin? How in the hell do you always get the most powerful allies like it's nothing? Wasn't six jinchuuriki enough for you?" Naruto chuckled at Tsunami.

"Just my luck, I guess. Juugo is here, because I freed him of his curse, and I'll give him the option to come, Karin's family, so I'm taking her to Uzushio, and she's only tied up because she wouldn't stop freaking out about what Orochimaru would think, so I tied her up as an illusion, she can get out at any time she wants. Tsunade is apparently my godmother, the other one is Shizune, her apprentice, and we're taking Kimimaro, because Tsunade can heal him." Tsunami nodded as she saw two figures approach from the distance. Guren and Tayuya.

"Holy shit, you got fucking Tsunade to join us?" Tayuya asked in awe towards her cousin.

"Long story, Tayu-chan, apparently she's my godmother." The redhead shook her head in disbelief.

"Son of the fuckin' Yellow Flash and Aka no Shi, god son of Tsunade… next you'll be fuckin' tellin' me that Jiraiya's your kami-damn godfather." Tayuya said. Tsunade then seemed to get angry.

"You mean… you didn't know, Naruto? That pervert _is _your godfather." Naruto sighed.

"Are you sure I can't trade him for Orochimaru? At least Orochimaru is respectable… somewhat." Tsunade giggled at that while still healing Kimimaro. "No? Whatever. You guys stay out here… Guren, Tayuya, and Haku come inside with me. We'll end Orochimaru's existence today. Let's see… Tsunade, Shizune, and Karin, stay here with Juugo and Kimimaro, Tsunami, make a few hundred Kage Bunshin to search the town for survivors and any good scrolls and weapons, as well as all research Orochimaru has in his labs… probably something decent to use in there. Let's go."

Orochimaru felt four chakra signatures ascending through the Otokage Tower, two he recognized. "Seems Guren and Tayuya are approaching. Who are the other two?" Sasuke scoffed.

"The dobe and his ice-bitch." Sasuke said arrogantly. "They must want to die." Orochimau smirked. Another Uzumaki and a Yuki to experiment on… such good opportunity!

The doors opened up and Kabuto stood in front of his master when the Uzumaki spoke.

"Ah, this is so nice. Nice to see the three traitors of that traitorous village gathered in one place. It's just too bad you won't be around to see my burning down Konoha, Orochimaru." He said with a chipper tone. Orochimaru smirked.

"So, I was right then. You really are trying to destroy the village for all they wronged you, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said in his silky, creepy voice. Naruto merely smiled back.

"Haku-chan, you can take Kabuto. You're both medics after all. Tayu-chan and Guren, the snake is yours. I've got the teme, we have… unfinished business." Naruto's subordinates nodded and went to their spots as Naruto watched Sasuke activate his fully matured Sharingan and rush at Naruto, chokuto drawn. Naruto smirked. "Oh… I've got a sword too, Sasu-chan, wanna see?" Naruto asked tauntingly as his zanbuto was unsealed in time to block Sasuke's downward slash.

"So that's what happened to Zabuza's sword. I was going to take it anyways, you know." Sasuke said with that annoying arrogant tone in his voice. Naruto simply grinned and duck rolled under Sasuke's blade and hit him in the back with the flat edge of his cleaver-like blade. Sasuke fumed at that, knowing that Naruto could've killed him there. With an angry roar, the youngest Uchiha tried to stab Naruto through the heart, only for the Uzumaki to sidestep the attempt. Naruto simply sighed.

"Come on, Sasu-chan! Here… I won't even use my sword." Naruto resealed the zanbato in his wrist and rolled under the next horizontal slash sent his way. When he got back to his feet, Sasuke noticed a Naruto's hands in a familiar seal. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _Sasuke was forced to jump aside to evade the human-sized fireball his way. _'I can't even make one three-quarters that size! And he's not winded… what the fuck! How much chakra do you have…?' _ Sasuke wondered and sheathed his blade to begin his own handseals.

_"Raiton: Gian!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) _Naruto pointed two fingers at Naruto and let loose a large bolt of lightning at Naruto, who simply held a single seal. _"Fuuton: Kokyuu no Reppuu!" (Wind Release: Gale Breath) _Naruto let loose a large gust of wind from his mouth that immediately destroyed the bolt and Sasuke shunshined away, appearing behind Naruto, successfully kicking him in the back of the head, making him stagger slightly. Naruto turned to his opponent grinning.

"You got a hit, Sasu-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Then Naruto noticed the seal Sasuke held. _"Fuuton: Kokyuu no Reppuu!" _Naruto grinned more, _' Enjoy that Sharingan while it lasts, Uchiha… you won't have it very long.' _ _"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb) _White-hot flames consumed the gust and almost took Sasuke too, if not for his sudden shunshin away.

This time, Naruto heard the chirping of a thousand birds behind him, and grinned. "So, Kakashi taught you _that _move, eh?" Naruto breathed deeply and focused on what he had learned these six months. He finally had gotten ahold of that Uzumaki scroll after almost a year and learned the trick to his kaa-san's chakra chains… it was simply shape manipulation chakra at its finest, and could be used to make _any_thing from chakra.

And he did just that. Using the principles of shape manipulation, Naruto had recreated his father's Rasengan using thousands of Kage Bunshin after thinking it was rather similar to Kyu's Bijuudama. So Naruto swirled his chakra in the form of a blue orb that quickly changed purple after mixing youki into it. Even after releasing Kyu, he still retained enough of a youki pool to go into a six-tailed state, and he used it.

Sasuke looked at the purple orb in Naruto's hand in confusion. "What the hell is that, dobe?" Naruto smirked.

Pulling his hand back, Naruto rushed Sasuke, who also rushed Naruto.

_"Chidori!" (Thousand Birds)_

_ "Oni Rasengan!" (Demon Rasengan)_

The two attacks pressed against each other. When Sasuke could clearly see that he was losing, he tapped into his Curse Seal and markes covered his body before his form changed as he entered Level Two. His Chidori took on a darker shade as the tainted chakra fed it. Naruto smirked at the weak youki that Sasuke was unwittingly using and his eyes turned a deep crimson colour. Just in his 'Zero-tails' state, he had evenly matched Sasuke's force. Drawing more from his youki reserves, a crimson shroud engulfed Naruto and took the shape of a fox with one-tail, allowing Naruto to overpower Sasuke little by little. Sasuke grit his teeth and forced more chakra and Cursed chakra into his move, trying to take the former jinchuuriki in front of him.

Naruto smirked at this and grew another tail, turning his once purple Rasengan completely red and pushing against Sasuke's move. Unknown to the Uchiha, Naruto's free hand began forming another crimson Rasengan and suddenly, just as Sasuke had evened the match again, his chakra flow stopped as he felt a burning rotation in his gut. He fell to the floor, his Cursed Seal receding. Looking down, Sasuke saw a large, bloody hold in his stomach and fell forward, only for Naruto to kick him back, so he was on his back. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and carefully, oh so carefully, used youki on his face, melting it off. Eventually, all that was left was a skeletal head with two Sharingan eyes, which Naruto plucked out of the Uchiha and sealed in a Stasis scroll for later. _'I'll destroy Konoha with the precious Sharingan they love so much.' _Naruto thought with a cruel smirk.

Haku dodged another strike from the chakra scalpel on Kabuto and kicked him right in the nose, only for it to mend itself almost instantly. _'Damn his healing!' _Haku thought and then pulled out some senbon before grinning as she remembered the day after the Taki invasion.

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

The morning after Taki had been destroyed, Naruto took Haku away from Gaara and Fuu, saying he had something special for her. She had blushed at first when he said this, but quickly regained her composure when Naruto pulled out a scroll for her. "Haku-chan… I know how your taijutsu is incomplete right? I think I've got the solution to it." Haku looked at Naruto curiously. "While I was in Taki yesterday, I fought this man, and he had this most extraordinary gift. You see… after looking through the shinobi files, apparently his mother had been raped by a Hyuuga in the Third Shinobi World War and she escaped to Taki, where he was born and became a shinobi… he had a fully activated Byyakugan." Naruto handed her the scroll and Haku had wide eyes. Then the Yuki grinned as she knew she had the key to completing her taijutsu style, a style that would destroy the Juuken in every possible way.

_**Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!**_

So Haku looked at the medic nin before her with a sinister smirk. "Congratulations, Kabuto. You are the first to bear witness to my new taijutsu style." With a mental thought of _Byakugan_, veins appeared around Haku's eyes that suddenly became pure white, versus usual brown. Kabuto took a step back.

"How! Those Hyuuga keep their eyes locked up tighter than the all the Kage Tower combined!" He demanded to know. He'd tried to gain a pair of those eyes for experiments himself, but always failed.

"There was this nin in Taki, he was born from a single incident of rape. His eyes work ever so nicely for me." Haku then disappeared in a burst of speed and Kabuto barely dodged the chakra-laced senbon his way. He noticed that their were three senbons in each of Haku's fists, one between the each of her fingers. Haku disappeared again, and this time Haku was a moment too slow to react, and found three senbon embedded in his left arm all the way in. That wasn't a vital organ though… why would she?

"My chakra network!" Kabuto exclaimed, and Haku grinned as three more senbon replaced the ones she had lost.

"That particular vein in your network is now destroyed forever with the wind chakra I used to sever it forever. Three tenketsu down…" Haku taunted and Kabuto was forced to dodge every attack she threw. Within five minutes, he already had another two dozen senbon in him and was having trouble molding his chakra. "Damn you…" Kabuto shallowly breathed out. With those senbon so deeply inside him… not even his healing could save his tenketsu. He was in deep.

Haku was grinning at the medic and Kabuto tensed as she flew through handseals. _"Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou!" (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) _Thirteen large mirrors of ice rose around Kabuto with seven on the bottom layer, five above that, and one at the top, facing down. Haku stepped into a mirror and Kabuto looked around, unable to pinpoint the real Haku from the reflections. That proved fatal as the ice-user's speed led to more senbon shattering more tenketsu.

Needless to say, Kabuto soon found the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

_"Shouton: Shoujinheki!" (Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall) _Guren's impenetrable wall of putple crystal formed just as Orochimaru launched off his _Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) _and blocked all of them. Tayuya created a cross handseal and muttered _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _Handing her flute to it to create a genjutsu on the Hebi Sannin as she flew through handseals and jumped over the crystal wall.

_"Mokuton: Mokusupaiku!"(Wood Release: Wood Spikes) _Tayuya's palms hit the floor and spikes of sharpened wood appeared directly under Orochimaru, who jumped back but was still cut slightly along his arms and legs. Tayuya was already working on another set of handseals. _"Kansuiton: Kansuiryuudan!" (Brine Release: Brine Dragon Missile) _The Uzumaki then released a dragon made completely of saltwater at Orochimaru, who finished his own handseals. _"Doton: Doryuuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) _Spewing out a line of mud, a wall of earth rose in front of the Snake man, blocking the saltwater.

Guren then jumped out, her hands in a single seal. _"Shouton: Kongou Koroshi Funsha!" (Crystal Release: Diamond Murder Spray) _Thrusting both palms out, Guren's hands were covered in diamond before shooting off needles of the indestructible crystal right at Orochimaru. The Snake Summoner kawarimied, noticing that the log he used was shredded to splinters. _'Gotta stay clear of that.' _ He thought with a little fear.

Orochimaru then flipped through his own handseals _"Raiton: Gian!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) _Pointing two fingers, he launched a burst of lightning at Tayuya, only for a wall of wood to cover her defenses. _'Damn! That wood insulates electricity!' _Orochimaru thought with disdain as Tayuya smirked. Then Guren disappeared completely. Orochimaru couldn't even feel her signature near. "Looks like your precious, Oneechan ditched you, Tayu-chan." Orochimaru said arrogantly.

Tayuya smirked at Orochimaru, who felt slightly uneasy at the expression, and then he felt three new chakra signatures. Turning, he saw the three doki being controlled by a Bunshin's flute-playing. Orochimaru was hit with one of the Doki's club, only to dissolve in mud. The original Tayuya flew through handseals as Orochimaru was once again cornered and forced to dodge club strikes. _"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Kansuiton: Chitanto!" (Whirlpool Secret Technique: Brine Release: Thousand Daggers) _A thousand small blades of saltwater formed in the air, all aimed at a single target. Orochimaru.

The doki all disappeared in poofs of smoke and Orochimaru was suddenly assaulted by the salty daggers of water, burning with each one that stabbed into to him. The pale, yellow-eyed man screamed in agony at the pain as Tayuya laughed at his suffering when Guren finally showe back up in her Shou Shunshin with a boy at her side. "Tayu-chan, this is Yuukimaru. Yuukimaru-kun, this is Tayuya." The redhead waved at him and Yuukimaru looked at the injuries of Orochimaru.

"That's an impressive Suiton justu." He commented, and Tayuya snorted.

"Nah, it's Kansuiton, I use salt water. It's harder to boil, harder to freeze, and burns like hell when you get it in a wound." Tayuya's clone changed her tune suddenly, and Orochimaru seemed to stiffen and shake in fear, while the original Tayuya grinned menacingly. Suddenly, the Genjutsu he was in broke, and Orochimaru was at Tayuya's side, punching her into a wall before kicking Yuukimaru in the gut, sending him back as well. Soon afterwards, Guren found a fist in her gut, a knee to her face and then was flung away as well.

"Now… I'm going to kill you." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. "Slowly."

Tayuya recovered first, and shot off handseals at the same time that Yuukimaru got up and did his own. Apparently, they had the same idea. _"Suiton: Suiryuudan!" "Kansuiton: Kansuiryuudan!" _Two dragons of water flew from the two nins mouths, mixing on their way until the hit the _Doryuuheki _Orochimaru created and shattered it, hitting him full force and breaking a few of his bones in the process just as Guren does her own handseals. _"Shouton: Suishou Rou no Jutsu!" (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique) _Guren shouted and she crystalized the air around Orochimaru, locking him inside a pink crystal as Tayuya approached with a grin.

"Let me out!" Orochimaru demanded, losing his cool demeanor as he knew what this jutsu would do when shattered…

Tayuya did as well, and she would use that effect. _"Kesshou no Yoroi." (Crystal Armor) _Tayuya muttered as her hand was covered in transparent crystal that glimmered in the light. With a grunt, she launched the punch directly at the crystal and shattered the whole thing, disintegrating Orochimaru with it. The Snake was finally dead… and Tayuya was free!

_Original Jutsu_

_Bakuton: Bakuzangeki! (Explosion Release: Explosion Slash) Using the Fire and Lightning daggers of the Tanto no Gotenshi (Five Nature Daggers), Bakuton chakra is created in an X-formation slash launched at a target that will explode on contact._

_Konbijutsu: Kaidou Hyoukikan! (Collaboration Technique: Revolving Ice Mirrors) Two sets of Makyou Hyoushou are made the constantly move in a revolving pattern, preventing any escape from within the dome._

_Hyouken: Rokujuuyo Zangeki (Ice Blade: Sixty-four Slashes) While the Kaidou Hyoukikan is in effect, Haku dashes with enhanced speed through her mirrors, increasing speed each time she passes. She first slashes the target once with a single senbon, then twice, then four times, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and finally sixty-four times. While the technique is named sixty-four palms, it is simple a move of deception as there are actually 127 slashes in total._

_Gotenshiken: Juin Kai! (Five Natures Blade: Curse Release) Using all five basic elements through the Tanto no Gotenshi, any Juin (Curse Seal) is completely removed. This includes Juugo's kekkai genkai, even if it's not the result of a Juin, because it shares qualities of a Juin._

_Fuuton: Kokyuu no Reppuu! (Wind Release: Gale Breath) The user exhales a large gust of wind._

_Oni Rasengan! (Demon Rasengan) A Rasengan that is a combination of chakra and youki._

_Mokuton: Mokusupaiku (Wood Release: Wood Spikes) Spikes of wood burst from the ground under the target._

_Kansuiton: Kansuiryuudan! (Brine Release: Brine Dragon Missile) A variant of the Suiryuudan that uses salt water instead of freshwater._

_Shouton: Kongou Koroshi Funsha! (Crystal Release: Diamond Murder Spray) The user coats their fists in diamond and then shoots it off as thousands of small shards at a single, or multiple, targets._

_Uzumaki Hijutsu: Kansuiton: Chitanto! (Whirlpool Secret Technique: Brine Release: Thousand Daggers) Salt water is formed in the air in the form of one thousand daggers that shoot at a target at high speeds.  
_

**Chapter End!**

**The destruction of Uzu is finally finished and Tayuya can be free! I know I probably left a lot of questions unanswered… but they shall be taken care of later! Also, the story will split off from Naruto at this point and go to another one of the group's next chapter. I have plans for each group… so why don't you guys choose whether I focus on Gaara or Fuu's group next?**

**Anyways… Guren, Kimimaro, Yuukimaru, Karin, Juugo, Tsunade, and Shizune are all now Uzu shinobi now, yay!**

**Also, yes, that guy from the Taki invasion did lose his Byakugan just so Haku would get it, I planned that for this moment, and yes, Naruto is getting the Sharingan. Also yes, it will eventually evolve into the Rinnegan.**

**I said that Kyu wouldn't give Naruto EMS or Rinnegan… did I ever say Naruto wouldn't get it himself?**

**Anything else? I don't think so… put it in a review if I forgot something, kay?**

**Um… so R&R! Flames will be ignored, PM with me questions, etc., etc., etc.**

**Orpheus out!**


End file.
